Under A Different Sky
by pompeypearly
Summary: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Seasons 6 & 7

**Summary**: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

**Author Note: **Originally i was not going to even start posting this fic until I had completed it, but I have the feeling that I need the pressure of not letting people down to push on with writing. I am easily distracted at the moment to this is me taking a stand! All comments and reviews are appreciated. In fact they are encouraged. Feed the author! Keep her happy!

* * *

It was the awful realisation that she just wasn't important enough to those she loved anymore that spurs her decision. Despite almost always coming in second place she still felt as though she was loved. Not forgotten in people's affections, just misplaced. Chloe wasn't sure if things had changed or if she had just been to naïve in the first place, but she knew that she was barely a blip on the radar anymore.

It had all started when she died. Somehow her freak powers had kicked in while clutching her dying cousin, leaving her the one laying in the morgue instead of her cousin. Clark had come to her rescue, freeing her from a refrigerated nightmare, only to slip back into the world of Lana.

Chloe had been devastated when she found out that her friend had been killed, but Clark's pain out shone her own and distanced himself from everyone in his grief. When they discovered that she had in fact faked her own death and was very much alive she was just shut out from Clark's life in a different way. Finally together, Clark and Lana's epic romance took centre stage and unfortunately for Chloe she was just not a priority anymore. Lana hadn't said a single word to her since returning. You would have thought that after everything they had been through she could spare her apparent best friend a kind word or hello.

Jimmy had been her solace in the past. The one person who made her feel adored just for being her, not just for what she could do for him. It was her biggest regret that the secrets and lies in her life had come between them, effectively ending their relationship. A small part of her had harboured the hope that he would accept her meteor ability but that hope had been shattered by the arrival of Clark's cousin Kara. It seemed as if fate had deemed that the Kent family would always play a part in breaking her heart. She had to bite back the tears when she saw them walking along hand in hand. Chloe felt as though her last chance of a normal relationship had slipped through her fingers. She would never be called 'Bright Eyes' again.

When it felt as if she had been abandoned by her friends in the past Chloe had always felt her family was there for her. Things had changed in the last few years, and Chloe was starting to feel the effects more than ever now. Her father had moved on, finally leaving the ghost of her mother behind him. It didn't matter that she was still alive and institutionalised, Gabe Sullivan wanted to move on with his life, and that life didn't involve Chloe. Instead it involved a house in the suburbs of Ohio, a new wife and a couple of step children.

Lois had discovered the truth about what had happened in the dam. Chloe was a meteor freak, and it seemed as if her cousin had trouble coming to terms with that. She had temporarily moved back to the Kent farm, citing financial difficulty, but Chloe really knew the truth. Lois had also managed to fall so easily into the job that Chloe had worked her whole life for, grabbing headlines and praise form the editor with little effort. Bitterness didn't suit Chloe and she really hated that she resented Lois' success.

Chloe just wanted to scream. She felt as though there was a hole in her chest and it was just growing bigger. It used to be filled with love and friends, but now it just seemed to be a badge of disappointment. She knew that they loved her in their own way, its just that she just wasn't important enough to hold their attention while their lives were running smoothly. There was no need for a go-to-girl while things were perfect.

But she was a fighter, she had never been one to give up. Being around all of this negativity was slowly starting to eat away at her, and she didn't want to one day look into the mirror and no longer recognise the person looking back at her. She was not some willowy little pink princess who waited in a tower for her own personal hero to rescue her from the dragon. She was Chloe Sullivan. She could kick the dragon's ass on her own.

This was how she came to the conclusion that she needed to be her own hero and save her own life. She needed away from Smallville, away from Metropolis, and away from the life that she had tried to build for herself here. It was time to be the Chloe she was always meant to be. A successful journalist in a city of her own just full of news waiting to be broken.

She sent out her resume to every major publication in the United States hoping that she would be considered for a position, even if it meant starting right back at the bottom again writing obituaries. It would be worth it, she just knew it. Away from budding heroes and cute photographic journalists with bow ties.

It turned out that life was not without its ironies. The first newspaper to respond and offer an interview had been the Star City Gazette. At first she had been reluctant to accept the interview knowing that Oliver Queen and his band of merry supermen were based out of this city, but there were so many reasons to say yes. The newspaper was well respected, the city was bright and exciting - so unlike the city of Gotham where she had also been offered an interview. The year round sunshine didn't make the place any less appealing either.

She took the interview and got the job. It was a large city and very unlikely that her path would ever cross with Oliver and his friends so she started the process of moving. That was now why she was sat on the floor of her apartment at the Talon surrounded by boxes.

There had been no messages when she returned from her interview in Star City, no notes left at her apartment, no communication of any kind left at the Daily Planet. She had been gone two days in total and had not been missed. So she had spent all day in the peace and quiet of her apartment gradually organising her life into bubble wrap, wondering if she just upped an left without telling anyone how long it would take them to notice. The thought hurt and she tried her best to ignore it.

She taped up a box of old photographs and books and sealed it shut with tape. Taking the large permanent marker she had 'borrowed' from the Planet's office supplies she began labelling it. Chloe would be forever grateful that she was driving a hire van to California. She had sold her trusty Yaris that morning as she wouldn't need it in Star City. She had found a small apartment in the city so she would no longer be making two hour commutes to and from work. The thought of an extra hour in bed in the mornings sounded really appealing.

It was the final box and the apartment seemed eerily incomplete. At least she only had to be in the apartment for one more day. Her editor had kindly offered to use Chloe's outstanding annual leave as her notice period so now she had six days paid leave instead of forcing her way through her week's notice. She would have plenty of time to settle her affairs, maybe even let a 'friend' or two know that she was leaving.

She had thought about writing Jimmy a letter but she didn't want to come across as needy. He had moved on and she didn't want to put herself in that position of vulnerability again. She would write Clark a letter. There was almost a small comfort in the predictability that he would be no where around when she finally said goodbye to her hometown.

Her laptop and printer were all safely packed away so she sat at Lois' desk and picked up a pen and paper. After more than a decade of friendship Chloe thought that she would be refraining from writing an essay of gigantic proportions. As it turns out Chloe could only think of a small paragraph, barely filling half the page. What do you say to someone that has cut you out of their life without even noticing?

She sealed the envelope and placed it on the kitchen counter. She would drop it off to the Kent farm in the morning before she left in the afternoon for Star City. She had to say she was looking forward to the one woman road trip, just her, open road and some really bad pop music on her iPod.

All that was left was Lois. Chloe had really wanted to say goodbye face to face, but it was looking increasingly unlikely. She hadn't responded to Chloe's messages and by the look of the time she would be spending another night at the Kent farm. Chloe had been the third wheel in Clark and Lana's relationship, she had no idea how that could appeal to Lois more than spending time with someone she had called her sister.

Chloe wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she began to pen Lois' letter. She asked for her cousin's acceptance and understanding. She hoped that the move would help to salvage her relationship with Lois, that the distance between them would allow Lois so space and hopefully some perspective. Family should accept each other no matter their differences - even if they were of a meteor kind.

Setting Lois' letter on the counter next to Clark's it all suddenly felt so final. Her life was packed and ready to go. She was really going to do this, there was nothing to hold her back anymore.

"Maybe I shouldn't wait." She said to herself. Her voice strangely echoed around the walls.

Would it really make a difference if she hand delivered the letter herself? She might as well leave the letter here to be found with Lois'. She would have to come back eventually for more clothes and she could give Clark's to him. Nothing was going to change her mind and she didn't really think her loved ones would put up a fight. Chloe knew that secretly a part of her wanted them to beg her to stay, to reconsider her decision, but she knew it would never happen.

Her determination was reinforced. So what if it was the middle of the night? It wasn't as if she would be able to sleep, her nightmares kept her too on edge to find any refuge in her own mind anymore. Chloe began picking up boxes and taking them downstairs to the empty Talon. It was easier moving all of the boxes downstairs before bringing the van around to the front.

In thirty-four minutes Chloe had packed up and was ready to go. She collected her handbag and jacket before taking a final look around the place. Leaving her door key beside the letters she turned and left the apartment for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

All comments and reviews are appreciated. In fact they are encouraged. Feed the author! Keep her happy!

* * *

Chloe lay on her bed absolutely exhausted. If the road trip hadn't drained all of her remaining energy from her, then hauling boxes up three flights of stairs all day had certainly done the trick. She managed to lift her head up to look at the boxes lining the walls of her small apartment. The thought of unpacking them just caused her to groan and flop back on the bed.

She picked up her mobile phone from its place on her bedside table. No messages. During the trip to Star City Chloe had only received a single message and it had been from Lois. She had wished her luck and promised to forward her mail. That was it. No heartfelt goodbyes, no begging for her to return. Chloe hadn't expected it but it would have been nice.

Chloe forced herself to sit up. Those boxes weren't going to unpack themselves, and if she actually wanted something clean to wear or plates to eat off of, she was going to have to get to work.

She audibly groaned again as she shuffled off of the bed. No rest for the wicked.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining and she took a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the heat on her face. The weather fit her mood perfectly - bright, sunny, with no chance of rain. Her last box had been unpacked yesterday and she wasn't due to start until tomorrow. She had an entire day to explore the city and become acquainted with her new home.

It didn't take long for her nose to lead her to the closest coffee shop. It was surprising that in the few days she had been in Star City she had yet to find it, but she reasoned that it was probably because the first thing she unpacked was her coffee machine and grinder. A girl had to have her priorities.

Sitting at the table outside she soaked up the sun as she sipped on her caramel macchiato. Pulling this morning's paper from her bag she began to read through the pages, savouring her caffeinated treat as she did. Turning towards the gossip pages she was greeted by a familiar face peering out of the picture at her. She smiled at the by-line. It seemed that in between saving the world and running a multi-billion dollar company, Oliver Queen was still making time to hit the town and causing just enough mischief to keep his name in the headlines.

Apparently the handsome playboy attended a friend's party on the arm of one debutante, only to leave three hours later with two aspiring actresses on his arms and his date no where to be seen. "Oh the scandal." She said under her breath trying to stifle a small smile. Oliver was obviously doing his bit to put his relationship with Lois in the past and she was happy for him. Her cousin had certainly moved on without giving the archer a second thought. Maybe change was good for all of them.

* * *

Her first day on the job felt like a breath of fresh air. There was still the manic bullpen, the rush, the craziness, the eccentric editor, but it was still new and Chloe felt rejuvenated. Her editor had told her that she would be working her way up from the bottom but she really didn't care. It was her opportunity to shine and she already had her first investigative piece in mind.

Star City was as anxious for headlines about the Green Arrow as Metropolis was about the Blur. Chloe had no intention of involving herself with that life again, but she could sniff out a story when it came along and this one was ripe for the taking. Two people had been murdered within the space of two weeks, both killed with arrows. There were no known connections between the two victims, no physical similarities. Her colleagues were quick to blame the Green Arrow thinking he had gone rogue. After all, how many people played with bows and arrows in this day and age?

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and Chloe hacked her way into the police records. She saw the pictures of the arrows recovered from the bodies and she could recognise that the media was wrong. She knew Oliver used state of the art, titanium, custom made green arrows, but the ones in police evidence were more traditional in design and jet black. Chloe needed to see the evidence to back her theories. Just knowing the true identity of the Green Arrow was not enough to contradict the claims being made by the Star City Gazette. If she could identify the real killer and clear the Arrow's name it would be her fast track out of the basement and onto the front page. She'd finally be living her dream and taking centre stage in her own life.

She set to work that evening. There was no reason for her to sit at home eating frozen pizza while there was a potential career maker waiting to be written. The small articles given to her by her editor did nothing to stretch her skills, and were certainly nothing worth working the overtime for. She had free time now and she couldn't remember the last time she had experienced the feeling that she could do as she pleased as she wanted to. She was free to work without interruption and guilt.

Her search began with the arrows and arrow related deaths themselves. It was the twenty-first century, archery deaths were pretty limited in this day and age. It had taken two nights worth of work to track down every suspicious death she could find in the United States involving arrows. She was proud that she was able to discount the few recorded injuries that had been related to the Green Arrow and archery range accidents the first night. It appeared that the same killer had struck five times in the last year alone.

If this guy was as skilled as he appeared to be, there was a good chance that he possessed some of Oliver's more specific skills. She had seen the Green Arrow make shots that would have been near impossible to an untrained eye. The distances she had seen him shoot from had left her speechless on more than one occasion. If this guy was just half as talented, then this shot could have been made from a place the police would have assumed was just too far away to investigate.

Chloe had officially lived in Star City for two weeks before she was able to calculate the angle at which the victims were shot and where the archer was at the time. She was right - this archer had some skill, although when it came to discretion he either lacked the talent or had an over abundance of confidence. The unknown archer had killed the last victim whilst standing on the terrace of a nearby penthouse suite. It could be assumed that no one would be able to see him, but he had not counted on the home security camera. Every apartment in that building had been fitted with an external camera thanks to the clientele it housed, and Chloe knew that what she needed would be there.

While Chloe had taught Lois how to be a journalist it didn't mean that she hadn't picked up a trick or two from her army brat cousin. On many an occasion Lois had dressed in costume to get to the bottom of a story. Although Chloe knew that her cousin secretly got off on the opportunity to wear the tightest, most ridiculous outfits, the idea was not always a bad one.

Ebay had proven to be a wonderful thing. For less than a hundred dollars Chloe had managed to purchase a Star City Police uniform. The trousers were ridiculously long and it needed taking in on the shirt, but apart from a battle with a sewing machine she was ready to act the part with her new uniform. It may not show any skin like a Lois Lane creation, but it would get the job done.

* * *

Chloe had taken so many deep breaths to settle her nerves in the elevator that she was practically light headed as she reached the twenty-first floor. "You can do this." She muttered to herself. "It's all about confidence."

She walked straight to apartment 21G and knocked on the door and resisted the temptation to straighten her tie. The door opened and she was greeted by the sight of a small elderly woman. "Mrs. Anderson? I believe my Lieutenant called you this afternoon?"

"Why yes officer. Please come in." The little lady held the door open as Chloe stepped into the apartment. "I was very surprised to receive your Lieutenant's call. He didn't say why you needed the disk. Have I done something wrong?"

Paying Dave the copy boy to pretend to be her 'Lieutenant' was a risk, but she had to admit even she thought he was convincing. Apparently he had a few years amateur theatre under his belt. Who knew! "Of course not Mrs. Anderson. We are asking most of the building for security footage. I really shouldn't be saying this but we have reason to believe that one of the window cleaners has been inappropriately exposing himself amongst other suspicious behaviour."

"Oh my!" Mrs Anderson exclaimed before fanning herself with her hand. "Well I hope this helps."

The older woman collected a disk from her coffee table before putting it into Chloe's hands. "This contains the footage from the whole week?"

"The week that your Lieutenant asked for, yes."

"Thank you Mrs Anderson, I won't take up any more of your time."

"You're more than welcome. You just be careful with all these perverts around. A badge won't stop them flaunting themselves in front of a pretty young lady."

"Will do, ma'am. Goodbye!" Chloe offered the lady a small smile before the door was closed behind her. Chloe didn't breathe a sigh of relief until she made it to the elevator.

* * *

With the DVD Chloe had officially hit pay dirt. She had not only the whole incident from the archer's point of view on tape she also had a full shot of him on camera. She may not have an ID but she was at least able to clear the Green Arrow's name. Looking at the stills she had printed you could clearly see the physical difference in build and height and the drastically different outfits.

As she approached her editor's office she knew that there would be an emerald archer out there somewhere tonight smiling. She knocked on the door and entered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

It was late at night and Chloe walked proudly back to her apartment with her head held high and a beaming smile on her face. She didn't care about the strange looks she received from strangers as she walked by - she had made the front page and life didn't get any better. She had been living in Star City for less than a month and she had already progressed further in her career than she ever did in Metropolis. She held a copy of that day's edition close to her chest, resisting the temptation to thrust it into the faces of random people and screaming "That's me! I wrote this!".

She was still smiling when she entered her apartment. She threw her bag down by the door and held the paper up to look at it again. Chloe still couldn't believe it, that her name was here in print and her headline in big, bold letters. For a moment she considered phoning Clark or Lois to rave about her success but she thought better of it. Maybe it was time for her to start living her life here as she had planned. What good was success if you had no one to share it with?

She threw the paper onto the table by the door but it never landed. Chloe could only watch as she saw the paper fly past her as an arrow embedded itself into the wall, the paper attached to it.

"The disk Miss Sullivan. I want it."

She tried to keep calm when faced with the very same dark archer from the security footage. "I don't have it." It was a partial truth. She had given the original to the police but she had kept a copy hidden just in case.

The archer had a crossbow pointed in her direction. "For your sake that had better be a lie."

Without pausing Chloe turned and ran back out her open front door. She yelped in pain as an arrow caught her on the arm but she didn't pause, she headed straight for the stairwell and began her descent, grateful she was only on the third floor. She could hear her attacker chasing her and she kept as close to the walls as possible, not wanting to give him an easy target.

She burst through the fire doors leading to the adjacent alley. She knew she had to get out of there quick and she cursed that she had sold her car. It would have come in handy about now. She began to run towards the street until she felt a strong arm grab her from behind. Chloe screamed and tried to struggle free until she heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow being fired and felt her feet leave the floor.

'I'm dead. This is how it's going to end.' She thought to herself.

"Keep still." A gruff distorted voice spoke into her ear.

Within seconds she found herself landing on the roof of an adjacent building. She turned around to face her assailant, ready to go down swinging like a true Sullivan with her fists at the ready. "Oh thank god!" She sighed in relief to see Oliver in full Green Arrow costume "Talk about perfect timing." Chloe rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

Oliver walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. There was no sign of Chloe's attacker but that didn't mean he wasn't here somewhere.

"It's not safe here. " He walked over to Chloe and grabbed her arm causing her to hiss with pain. He looked down at her arm, noticing the ripped and bloodied jacket for the first time. "Do we need to get you to a hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." Chloe assured him. Despite the hood she could still see the frown.

"Come on." He led her to the other side of the roof.

"We're not taking the stairs are we." She looked over the edge, feeling a bit queasy at the height.

"Where would be the fun in that!" He grabbed his compound bow and fired a shot to the street below, securing a line. Converting the bow he attached it to the line. "So are you coming?"

"Like I have a choice." She muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Hold on."

"Really not a problem."

* * *

As quiet evenings at home went, Chloe had not expected to be saved from an assassin by the Green Arrow before being whisked back to his place on a motorcycle.

"I thought you had a mansion here in Star City?" Chloe asked as she was led into the living area.

Oliver took off his hood and glasses. "I do, but this place is more convenient for patrolling." He unzipped the leather vest and walked into his bedroom. "And speaking of homes, why are you in Star City, Chloe?" He called through.

"I live here now." She sat on the couch and removed her jacket and examined her arm. The bleeding had slowed but the wound was still open.

Oliver emerged from his room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with a first aid case in his hand. "I gathered that. But why? I thought you were happy in Metropolis."

"I needed a fresh start. The Star City Gazette offered me a position and I took it." It was bending the truth but she doubted that Oliver would dig too deeply into it.

Oliver sat next to her on the couch and opened up the first aid kit. He soaked some gauze with antiseptic and started to tend her wound. "You could have called to say you were in town. I would have shown you around the city."

"No offence Oliver, but I moved here to distance myself from heroes. I wanted my life to take priority for a change and keep a low profile. Somehow I think looking up the Green Arrow the moment I stepped into town would contradict that."He let out a small laugh. "And how's that working out for you?"

"Absolutely fine." She said seriously. Apart from tonight's brush with death she had been truly happy.

"Your mouth says one thing but your article says another. Have you any idea who that guy is?" Using paper stitches, Oliver closed Chloe's wound. "For someone trying to keep a low profile in the crime fighting world you sure know how to pick your targets."

"I take it you know all about this guy then?"

Oliver taped a bandage over the cut. "Why didn't you come to me Chloe? You must have known I would be onto this guy."

"I told you that I wanted to do this on my own, for me." She didn't want to meet his eyes. Oliver had always been too sharp and she didn't want him breaking down walls she was trying to construct.

"You know, I'm sure there is more to all this Sidekick, but I'm going to drop it. I will find out though, we will finish this conversation." He promised as he zipped up the kit.

Chloe decided to ignore the thinly veiled threat, once she stopped shaking from the dissipating adrenaline she would be on form again. Not even Oliver Queen would be able to face an on form Chloe Sullivan, Queen of Snark. "So you want to tell me what you know about this guy?"

"Enough to know that you're getting in over your head. I've been tracking this guy for the past year. He goes by a few names, but the one you'll probably find are Arthur King. He's been known in the archery circuit for years as 'Merlyn the Magician'." He walked over to his bar and retrieved a couple of water bottles. Returning to the couch he handed one to Chloe.

"I saw this guy as a kid and skilled does not begin to cover what this guy could do."

"That sounds a lot like admiration." She sipped her drink. "What aren't you telling me?"

"About six months after I became Green Arrow he found me. He challenged me in public and according to some my ego wouldn't let me refuse the competition." He smirked at that before looking at her with a seriousness she had rarely seen on his face. "He beat me."

"This guy is better than you?" Now that was scary. "Just how much trouble am I in?"

"I don't think you should go back to your apartment. You're welcome to stay here -"

"I'm not running away from this Oliver. I just need to upgrade my security at home." He opened his mouth to argue "I'm serious. Now I take it you're after this guy?"

"I've been trying to track him down since the first murder. I knew your article would bring him out."

"So use me as bait. I'm not going to slink away at the first sign of trouble, this is my life."

There would be no arguing with her. He had seen that look on the faces of both the Sullivan-Lane women, and once their minds were made up there would be no changing of them. "It's unlikely he will make a move for you during the day but that doesn't mean you'll be safe."

"I'll be at work, he would have to be crazy to attack me at the Gazette. A room full of journalists? Would you chance it?"

"Okay, probably not. But I want you to come straight home after work. I'll have a car pick you up."

"I'm not looking for a protector Oliver. I'm sure I will be perfectly fine catching a cab home at night."

"At least let me send someone to your apartment to upgrade your home security tomorrow."

"Oliver... "

"No. No arguments. If you won't let me protect you then this is my compromise."

"Fine. But I will find a way to pay you back." She got to her feet and placed her bottle on his coffee table.

"You can't go back home tonight Chloe. I guarantee he's waiting for you to return."

"I can stay at a hotel."

"Let's put it this way, if you spend the night at a hotel I am going to have to wait and watch outside all night. I have an important meeting in the morning, and if I'm too tired and lose the deal it would be your fault. Millions of dollars lost and hundreds of jobs lost. All because of you wouldn't stay the night here where I could watch out for you without having to patrol."

Chloe folded her arms and quirked her eyebrow. "Wow. That was some guilt trip."

"Did it work?" He looked up at her hopefully, smirking.

"Depends if you were telling the truth about stalking me at the hotel."

"I wasn't kidding. If I were Merlyn I would make my play for you tonight while you were still unprepared."

Chloe felt her stomach turn upside down. Her pride and determination to be independent was going to get her killed if she wasn't careful. She had to remind herself that this guy had at one point proven himself better than Oliver. It would be sensible to think that if he came at her here at least Oliver would have a home advantage, at a hotel there was a chance he might not be quick enough. Staying the night wouldn't go against her plans to lead a normal life, it would just be for one night.

"Just tonight." She chewed her lip thoughtfully "And I don't want any of this getting back to Lois or Clark."

Oliver relaxed back onto his couch "It's just an overnight stop Chloe, it's not like you're moving in."

"No, I'm talking about Merlyn."

"No problem." Oliver was confident when it came to trusting his instincts, so when Chloe had asked for things to be kept under wraps he could feel her body language change. He knew that this was about more than preventing Clark and Lois from demanding she return home or swooping in to save the day. He considered calling Lois in the morning, something wasn't right here.

Oliver got up and went to his bedroom. He would go back to her apartment tonight while she was sleeping to look for more clues about Merlyn and pick up her clothes while he was there. He found an old t-shirt and brought it out to her, not even wanting to suggest grabbing some things from her apartment to her. Chloe would only insist on accompanying him.

"Thanks." She said taking the shirt.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room." She followed him to a small room decorated in greens and golds. "There's a bathroom just around the corner. If you need anything just give me a yell."

He left her standing in the room, allowing her to make herself comfortable. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put the shirt next to her. She had tried to move her life away from heroes and now here she was about to change into Oliver Queen's t-shirt and sleep in his bed because a nemesis of his was targeting her. Oh yeah. This was normal alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much to Chloesilvers for beta-ing this.

* * *

Chloe had awoken the next morning to find a bag of her own clothes and a note from Oliver on the chair in the guest room. She unfolded the piece of paper and read its contents.

_Chloe,_

_I took the liberty of checking out your apartment this morning and picked up a few things. Everything is fine but I don't want you to return until tonight. Your security will be upgraded by the time you finish work and I'll have the new codes sent to you there. _

_In the meantime, make yourself at home._

_Oliver._

Opening the bag she saw a couple of outfits that she could chose from that were work appropriate. She cringed at the thought of Oliver going through her underwear drawer, but was comforted to think that he had probably seen worse in Lois' collection.

Once showered and dressed she had just enough time to grab a coffee before heading out. She searched the cupboards of his kitchen for a coffee machine or a cafetiere. She was horrified to find neither.

"What kind of man doesn't drink coffee? This is ridiculous." She said to herself in frustration.

After searching cabinet after cabinet in the kitchen, she found a half used jar of instant coffee. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment, but put it back on the shelf. She wanted coffee but wasn't quite that desperate yet; she would just have to chance being a few minutes late by dipping into the coffee shop by the Gazette.

After scribbling a note of thanks to Oliver, Chloe picked up her bags and left for work.

* * *

The Gazette was a flurry of activity and Chloe felt herself absorb the adrenaline of potential news and ink as she sat down at her desk that morning. She was eager to follow up her headline but had been frequently interrupted by both congratulations from her colleagues and the unavoidable professional jealousy. She was making her mark on Star City and she had barely been there a month.

"You need me to take anything to the copier Miss Sullivan?" Chloe looked up to see Dave stood by her desk, his cart placed next to her chair.

"No, but I have something for you, Dave." From her desk drawer she pulled out a white paper bag and put it on the contents of his cart. "Two of the finest blueberry muffins money can buy. I really couldn't have made that headline without your help."

"You didn't have to, I was happy to help."

"Just know that I owe you a coffee to go with those. And you better start calling me Chloe."

"Thanks Miss…Chloe. I appreciate it."

"No problem." She smiled as he made his way across the pen, a muffin in hand.

It was half past nine in the morning before she had the opportunity to really start her research. Her editor had called her into his office shortly after handing over the muffins to tell her he wanted a follow up piece to her story - 'Who Is The Dark Archer'. To his pleasure she had let him know that she was already on the case.

Oliver had already given her more than enough to go on, but she was debating if she should use the information given to her. Arthur King was the Dark Archer. She knew that, but only because she had been given the information. Her editor would demand to know her source, so if she pulled up enough information it would show the research behind the name.

She managed to find an article from the Gazette archives showing King's public humiliation of a younger Green Arrow and through her research, she found that this was the last time that he had visited the city. Bringing up the archived photographs on screen, she compared them to the one accompanying her headline. The similarities in build and height were very close, as she knew they would be. That alongside his skill set would be enough to at least put him on the list of possible suspects.

Chloe sighed and pushed away from her desk, rolling her chair away a few inches. It still wouldn't be enough. Speculation would only lead to a law suit, and she knew her editor would want something more concrete. She needed an eye witness or a clear shot of his face for her story to be believable.

Chloe sat anticipating an evening spent re-watching her disk hoping for a new angle on King's face. She was starting to miss Jimmy's skills when it came to his magic with images. She got up to stretch her legs and hunt down some coffee but stopped before she moved away. Something was off. The room was quieter than usual, so much so she could hear a pencil drop.

Turning around, she saw the cause of the hushed voices. Dave was pointing over to her desk with a stunned look on his face. Oliver Queen was standing next to him.

Oliver's eyes connected with hers and he smiled brightly. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. She watched as he made his way over to her desk before perching himself on the corner of it.

"Hi."

"Oliver!" She glanced around to see the eyes glaring in her direction. "You might have been able to get away with this at the Daily Planet when you visited Lois, but this is Star City! you're well known and people are watching us. Reporter people!"

"Can't a friend just pop buy and ask to take you to lunch?"

Chloe put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She hated that he knew how to use his charm so well. It made arguing extremely difficult without looking like a total bitch. Instead she let her eyes do the talking - he would know how pissed she was.

Putting his hands in his trouser pockets he stood up from the desk. "Look, I understand that you want to leave part of your life in the past, but that didn't mean shutting away all your friends, right?"

She still had no response for him and watched as he continued in his stage whisper. "Besides, if you don't come with me now it will cause a scene and we'll probably make the gossip pages. Come on Sidekick, it's the only way you're going to get the new security codes to your apartment."

She crossed her arms and huffed out her frustration. After a few seconds thought she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "I'll join you but _only_ if you promise me that this is as friends only. No talking about your 'archery interests'."

Removing his hands from his pockets, Oliver held his hand up like a boy scout. "I promise."

Chloe quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her purse. With a gentle hand on her lower back, Oliver quickly moved them through the room, her colleagues leaving all shame aside and just stared as they walked by.

Chloe was inwardly cringing all the way to his car, a Mercedes SL Night edition, conveniently parked directly outside the building. It wasn't as if he had to worry about parking tickets. "A bit flashy for something to drive around the city, isn't it?"

"Believe me, this is conservative." He said as he opened her door for her. She had to raise an eyebrow at the gentleman routine but said nothing. Maybe hanging around Clark and Jimmy for so long had numbed her to manners.

The journey to the restaurant was short and filled with a comfortable silence. After spending many lunches in the past year on her own or at her desk she had to admit she was looking forward to some company, even if it was in the form of her cousin's ex.

When Oliver pulled up outside a small, family run Italian restaurant Chloe couldn't stop herself from voicing her surprise. "Some how this place doesn't seem very…you."

Oliver offered her a hand from the car and escorted her into the restaurant. "You should know better than anyone to believe the hype about me Chloe."

The hostess gave Oliver a look of recognition and quickly escorted them both to a booth at the back of the restaurant. The question of whether it was due to his fame or if he was a regular patron was solved when he was asked if they would like the usual wine.

"I didn't mean to imply anything by that, Oliver." She said as she quickly glanced at the menu. "It's just that after spending a few nights in with Lois she talked about you a lot. She made out that your life was pretty much all champagne and roses."

"Despite what she says about herself, that is really more Lois' idea of an ideal lifestyle than mine. It was her idea to have the fancy dates and expensive trips. If I had a choice my life would be more beer and pizza, watching a movie with friends."

"Now, that sounds more fun."

"Speaking of Lois, she called me this morning."

Chloe felt herself stiffen at his words. She hadn't heard from her cousin since the move, yet Lois was able to find time to speak with her ex-boyfriend that very morning. She couldn't say that it didn't hurt and was just thankful for the arrival of the wine.

"I mentioned to her that I had run into you, giving her no details of course. She was very…closed off. Not like Lois at all. She said something along the lines of you not being the girl she grew up with, that you had changed. You want to elaborate on that for me? Because I have been trying to work out what she meant by that, but I'm drawing a blank."

She should have known that there was some sort of hidden agenda to his invitation. Chloe really didn't want to get into the details of this conversation, but felt backed into a corner. "Lois was right, I have changed. But as a friend I'm asking you not to push for the details. Long story short, I no longer have a place in Metropolis and like I said before I needed a fresh start. That's all there is to it."

"So what did Clark say about your relocating? I'm surprised he's let his best girl leave the state for pastures anew."

Chloe barked out a small laugh and she swore she could taste her bitterness on her tongue. "I'd be surprised if he even knew I had left."

"Now I know you have to be exaggerating." He said before turning his charming smile at the approaching waitress. Her answer was delayed as their orders were taken. It still felt surreal to be talking to Oliver Queen over wine and breadsticks.

"You haven't been there, Ollie. You haven't seen how Clark has been lately. He is so fixated on Lana and living an apple pie life that everything else has been pushed to the side. He hasn't even used his special skills to help others like he once did either."

"Have you been one of the things in his life pushed to the side?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"Before moving here I hadn't spoken to Clark in a month apart from a passing 'hello'."

Oliver felt his jaw clench as she talked about Clark's decisions. When he had left Metropolis determined to stop Lex, he was grateful that he didn't have to witness first hand how Clark wasted his gifts. It seemed as if things only got worse.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had been there to kick his brooding ass back into reality. Clark has made a habit of ignoring what he should be doing in favour for what he wants. He's more selfish than even _he_ realises."

For the first time in her life Chloe felt no urge to jump to her friend's defence. The years had finally taken their toll on her protective role in Clark's life. In fact it was refreshing to hear the words being spoken aloud instead of inside her own head. Even Oliver was surprised not to hear the automatic defence from Clark's usual champion.

"I don't think there was anything you could have done about it. Seems only Lana or Lois can reach him now."

Oliver caught the sad expression in her eyes and automatically reached over the table for her hand. "You know, Lois and Clark aren't the only people in your life. Maybe fate has brought you to Star City to remind you of that."

She smiled at the thought. "Yeah. I'm glad I've had the opportunity to see you again. Since you left Metropolis we hadn't heard much from you."

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm not the only one hanging around Star City these days."

Chloe's smile widened. "I figured the guys might be around here somewhere."

"They'd like to see you again. For the past six months I have had to hide your number under an alias in my phone. Bart has been trying to get hold of it every time my back is turned, and believe me, keeping it out of his reach is not as easy as it sounds."

Chloe laughed as she thought of a speedy Bart trying to grab Oliver's phone at the worst times. "I was sure he had it. If it makes life easier for you, I have no problem with you passing it along." At least she knew with Bart any communication would be all personal and no business. He just wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to flirt. Maybe that in itself would be good for her?

"Are you sure? Because since he found out you've moved to Star City I have had to _order_ him to leave you alone. I know your privacy is very important to you at the moment and I am pretty sure Bart would upset that."

"Bart's always welcome. As long as he can promise to keep me out of his kind of trouble I'd like nothing more than to see him again. That goes for AC and Victor too. A girl can never have too many friends, right?"

"Somehow I think the last thing on Bart's mind will be work. Seriously, the kid never shuts up about you. What did you do to him during his first visit to Smallville? Did you bake him cookies?"

"Actually, he shared his cupcake with me. Maybe he likes me because I laughed at his cheesy pick up line instead of just walking away."

Their waitress soon appeared with their order and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. Chloe was pouring herself another glass of wine when she caught Oliver staring at her curiously.

"Do you have something to say? Because you look as if you are about to burst."

"I really want to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?" She asked warily. Even Oliver knew better then to push his luck too far with the questioning.

"I just have to know Chloe. Why the anti-hero attitude?" She just stared at him blankly. He had never been so blunt with her. "I thought you loved helping to fight the good fight. I saw the sparkle in your eyes when we rescued Bart from that 33.1 facility. You enjoyed it, and furthermore, you were _good_ at it. I just don't understand the turnabout Chloe - this is something that's in you, not just something that was forced upon you."

He sat back in his chair as if saying the words exhausted him. Chloe could only surmise that he must have been holding onto that all day.

"This lunch wasn't just about giving me the codes was it. You've been wanting an excuse to ask me that all day haven't you?"

"I'll admit I had an ulterior motive to asking you to lunch."

Chloe smiled a small smile and shook her head. Maybe she owed him a small explanation about her one-eighty. He had had a role in that part of her life after all. "You're right, I did enjoy it. But I was starting to lose myself and I was being swept up in someone else's cause. I moved to Star City to prevent myself from becoming an angst ridden mess. I need to learn to live my life for me, not someone else."

Clark. That was who this all came back to and Oliver was not even mildly surprised. Chloe had hinted as much already, but he had seen first hand in Metropolis how she was used as Clark's 'go to' girl. When he had the outcome he desired she was neatly placed aside until she was needed again. She was Clark's very own warm, breathing, walking, talking search engine. Had it really been too much to treat Chloe like a woman instead of a readily accessible resource? At least she had come to acknowledge this herself and chose to do something about it. It took the edge off the temptation to fire a green kryptonite arrow in the dumb alien's ass.

He lowered his voice and lent across the table slightly. "I know it wasn't your direct intention, but I want to thank you for clearing the Green Arrow's name. The media's speculation…it was making things incredibly difficult."

"I'd like to be able to say it was all about the story but I just knew you weren't to blame. I couldn't let people think that about you.. The reason journalism means so much to me is because the truth is rarely exposed. This is my form of justice, I suppose."

"Maybe you were always more of a hero than a sidekick."

"I think I an very far from being anyone's hero right about now."

"I don't know, I think the Green Arrow might disagree with you there." He grinned smugly. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"So, do you have something for me?" Chloe asked.

A look of confusion passed Oliver's face before he finally realised what Chloe was talking about. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "All the codes are here. The instruction manuals have been left at your apartment but I've been promised that everything is pretty straight forward."

"Thank you for this Oliver. And I promise I will find a way to repay you."

"With your article I say this pretty much makes us even. Although I'll warn you now, I have every intention of patrolling near your apartment for the foreseeable future. You're not safe yet, Chloe."

"I figured as much. And speaking of my arrow toting stalker, I don't suppose there is any way I can convince you to give me a shot of this guy's face?"

Oliver groaned loudly and rubbed his face with his hands. "Please tell me you are joking."

"My editor wants me to write up a follow up piece." She said confidently, almost convinced there would be a lecture coming her way.

"I should have known." He muttered to himself. "If you run another article, I can guarantee you King will not let this drop. He will make you his priority - he's a man with nothing to lose.""This could make my career."

Oliver looked directly into her eyes. "This could end your life." He just wanted her to understand that King did not mess around.

She was silent for a moment. What was there to say? Investigative journalism was not without its risks, and journalism was back to being the focus of her life again. If she died for exposing the truth, then so be it. She knew enough not to say any of this to Oliver; there was no way he would understand that the risk was worth it to her.

"Just promise me you won't go digging too deep."

Chloe's journalist senses were tingling and she leaned forward eagerly. "You know something more don't you?"

Oliver just shook his head before signalling to the waitress for the bill. "You can't have it both ways Chloe. You either want to be involved in my world or not. This will only drag you back into it. If you want to stay away, I suggest that you hand this story to someone else. You're a talented woman - I'm sure that you'll be able to find other breaking news in this city."

There was a small shred of guilt as Oliver said this. He knew that he was provoking her. The women in her family were too alike - never backing down from a challenge, never letting go of their stories. He knew that if Chloe turned her back on the life she had been leading for so long, she would regret it. She didn't need a life change; she needed a new kind of friend.

"This isn't about the kind of life you lead, Oliver. This is _my story_, and I am not about to give it up just because the topics might on occasion coincide. I know my own mind and I won't allow myself to become so absorbed again."

"Don't rush any decisions on this, think about what you really want Chloe. Let me know tomorrow just how involved you want to be in this."

* * *

Oliver had driven Chloe back to the Gazette in silence. She understood what Oliver was trying to say, but she was determined to see this through. It was her story and her neck on the line. By the time she sat at her desk she already knew what her decision would be. She was going to write this article, and if that meant being around heroes and their enemies then so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it!

* * *

Chloe knew that there was no real thought needed to Oliver's question, but he would only have ignored any answer given to him earlier that day. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and she was sure he would listen to her now. It's not like she would change her mind any time soon.

Chloe was taking charge of her life, and she knew that this would be different to how things were back in Metropolis. There was a difference between being involved and being an observer, she just needed to maintain that balance. Picking up her phone she quickly typed out the message before hitting send.

* * *

Oliver had started his patrol as Green Arrow early that night. He was sticking close to Chloe's neighbourhood knowing that Merlyn would take any opportunity he could to get to her, and he was the only one who had a shot at protecting her from a distance.

Landing softly on the building across from Chloe's apartment, Oliver put his bow away. Chloe's apartment was directly in his line of sight and the view made him thankful he had invested in re-enforced windows for her. The lights were on without the curtains drawn, and he could see her walking throughout the small space dressed in her cotton camisole and shorts.

Either she had no sense of self preservation or she was just that confident in the security measures he had installed. Oliver thought that she would have at least realised someone would be watching her in the coming days, and dress a little more modestly - or at least pull the curtains. Those shorts were verging on underwear.

Oliver watched as she grabbed a cup of coffee, turning her back completely to him. He had never realised what a beautiful body the little blond had. The few times he had actually been in her company she covered herself with loose blouses and trousers. She was so unlike her cousin where nothing in her wardrobe left anything to the imagination. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the couch, grabbing her phone before propping her feet on the coffee table. He couldn't understand why she always kept those legs under wraps, it was such a waste.

A beep brought him back to reality. He couldn't believe he'd caught himself staring at Chloe's ass and legs. Shaking his head free from the images he retrieved his phone.

_I'm in, whatever it takes._

The message was from her. He smirked at the response, Chloe Sullivan would always be attracted to trouble, even if she was in denial about how much she loved to be in the thick of things.

"_Incoming, Bossman."_ Came the message across his earpiece. Oliver braced himself as he felt the inevitable wake from Bart's speed.

"What's up, Impulse?" Oliver asked glancing over at the speedster. Bart had obviously been on a patrol of his own, dressed in his red hoodie and matching glasses.

Bart focused on the apartments across the street, quickly seeing what interested Oliver so much. "Dude, this is so unfair. If I can't even call Chloelicious, no way should you be able to stalk her."

"I'm not stalking her. Chloe's digging herself into trouble, I'm just making sure she stays safe." Oliver turned his attention back to the building across from him.

"She's walking around her apartment in the sexiest pair of shorts I have ever seen, and she doesn't know you're here watching. I call that stalking."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow to look at the jealous man. "Really?"

Bart just gave a shrug and continued to watch Chloe as she settled down to watch television. Oliver pulled out his phone again, hitting a few buttons before replacing it again. A familiar beep came from Bart's pocket. He retrieved it before giving Oliver a puzzled look.

"It's Chloe's number. She gave me her permission to pass it on to you. Just promise me you won't abuse it."

"Awesome." Bart was grinning like a maniac. "I think I can do one better than a promise. I'll tell her myself!"

Oliver put his hand out to stop him but only managed to grab air. Turning his attention back to Chloe's apartment he watched as she got up from her couch and grabbing a robe before answering her door. At least she used the security monitor he had installed.

Bart appeared in her doorway, it seemed that in the two seconds it took him to get there he had managed to grab a change of clothes. It still amazed Oliver that in the brief time it took him to run he could still pull off a costume change. Oliver watched as the young man gave her a tight hug before being invited in.

Bart looked up in Oliver's direction offering a wink and a 'thumbs up'. Oliver had no chance to retort as Chloe caught Bart mid-hand action and swiftly gave him 'the look'. For someone so petite she really did look scary with her now aggressive stance. To Oliver, all it did was draw his eyes more firmly to her hips. He caught himself licking his lips and turned his attention to the interaction in her home, his mouth suddenly very dry.

It seemed as if Bart was apologising now, waving his hand towards the window with a smile on his face. Chloe's posture relaxed before she playfully slapped Bart on the chest. Oliver assumed all had been forgiven in the Sullivan household. Chloe held her hand out to Bart and seemed to be asking him for something. Oliver watched as he placed something in the palm of her hand which Chloe swiftly attached to her ear. He had a sinking feeling; he knew where this was going.

His communicator beeped into his ear as he watched her stand closer to her window. He pressed a small button on his ear piece. "Hello Chloe."

His voice was deeper than she was used to thanks to the voice distorter he wore. _"Just how long have you been out there?"_

"Long enough to know that short shorts really become you."

Oliver watched as she became flustered, pulling her robe tighter around her body. _"You're nothing more than an over-equipped voyeur with a Daisy Duke kink."_

Olive couldn't help laughing. He zoomed the night vision o his glasses. He swore if they were in colour he would be able to see the flush creeping across her cheeks.

"_I take it your lack of a real answer means you've been out there fro far too long. You should patrol elsewhere Arrow, you have a whole city to protect, not just one woman."_

"You could have died last night."

"_But I didn't. Besides, Bart is with me now. I'll be safe as long as he is around, right? You should take the opportunity to watch over the city."_

"You're going to argue until I leave, aren't you?" He asked, watching the lips transform into a triumphant smile.

"_Now you're getting the idea."_

Oliver took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He knew he could trust Bart to keep her safe. If any arrows came her way he'd be able to snatch them out of the air before they even got close to her.

"I'll leave if you promise me one thing, and believe me, if you don't tomorrow I am patrolling from your couch."

"_Name your price."_

"I want to be told the minute Bart leaves your side tonight."

"_It's a deal."_

"And close your curtains." Oliver could see her rolling her eyes, but he also caught view of Bart trying to get a look at her ass. "On second thoughts, just leave them how they are until Bart leaves."

"_Not a problem. Enjoy your evening, Arrow."_ With a beep the connection terminated. Bart gave him a playful wave before turning his full attention to Chloe. Oliver felt the unexplainable need to go over to that apartment and drag Bart out by his collar, and give him a swift slap for good measure.

Oliver had spent the better part of that afternoon figuring out how he could plan his patrols around Chloe, and now that work had been thrown spectacularly out the window. It wasn't as if he could just spontaneously decide to spend the evening with her like Bart had, someone had to look after the streets at night.

"Damn!" The thought had hit him far too late to count. He could have had Bart patrol the city instead of himself. That could be him now sat next to Chloe in the warm, enjoying her company.

"I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow." He muttered to himself. Maybe he could invite himself round with a more detailed biography of Merlyn? Unlike Bart he wouldn't be turning up empty handed, and if anyone appreciated a little extra effort with research, it was Chloe.

* * *

Bart flopped down on Chloe's couch. "You know, if you don't want the Green Arrow as your very own stalker I'll gladly move in with you. Purely for your own safety, of course."

"You're not fooling anyone, Bart. Although I think Ollie might have a point about the curtains. Anyone could be watching." Chloe opened her refrigerator and pulled out a couple of sodas.

"You've got nothing to fear while I'm here 'licious. Besides, you in your jammies might put a bit of excitement back into his life."

Sitting down next to Bart she handed him a soda. "The last thing Oliver needs is more excitement."

"You're joking - the dude is all about work these days. He's had a day off since we left Kansas."

"The break up with Lois hit both of them hard. He's probably just trying to work through it." For a week Lois had lived off of ice cream and brownies before moving her interest elsewhere. Despite her reassurances to Bart she knew that Oliver had probably been more affected out of the two. Her cousin rarely brooded over lost loves for long. Lois had loved her once too, and look how that had turned out.

"It could have been about Lois and their break-up. I don't know." Bart had a far away look on his face. Chloe had never seen him so deep in thought. "Maybe it's a good thing you're in Star City too. You could be just the distraction he needs - you could get him to have fun again!"

"I'm hardly the epitome of fun these days, I'm not quite the girl you left in Smallville." Chloe took a sip of her cold drink. "Besides, you're brimming with energy. Why can't you and the guys get him out and enjoying himself?"

"We've tried, but he won't listen to us. He just can't switch off being the bossman. But with you? There's no way he could say no."

Chloe smirked. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I couldn't!" Bart said, grinning madly at her before taking hold of her hand and kissing the back of it. Chloe laughed out loud before playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"Seriously Beautiful, You shouldn't underestimate your womanly mojo. The force is strong with you!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. The guy hadn't changed - all cheesy lines and compliments. "I've missed having you around, Bart. It's nice to have company that knows how to smile."

"Stretch not so much fun to be around lately?" He asked but inwardly cringed at the warning look she was giving him. "Oliver mentioned things weren't so great back in Smallville."

"Clark and Smallville are all topics of conversation I would rather not be talking about right now."

"No problem." Bart said positively before holding her hand yet again. He pulled her so quickly to her feet she was almost dizzy. "So how about we ignore the topic of _el groucho _and take a run down to Mexico for some authentic eats? My treat!"

Chloe gave him a small nod of her head, but pulled her hand away before Bart could carry her off. "And how about I throw on some appropriate clothing and we check out the Mexican restaurant six blocks over."

"Nothing wrong with what you're wearing now in my opinion." Chloe shot him an unimpressed look. "But changing would probably be a good idea. You don't want to be arrested!"

"Now you're thinking." Chloe patted him on the arm as she made her way to her bedroom. As she entered the room she made sure the curtains were closed before she began to undress.

* * *

Four hours had passed since the Green Arrow had left Chloe's neighbourhood to patrol the city, and now he found himself right back where his evening had started. He wanted to make sure that everything was fine before he headed back home. Bart had called him thirty minutes earlier, right after he had dropped Chloe at her door. Oliver had had to restrain himself from verbally berating his team mate for taking her out for the evening. It hadn't helped that Bart had referred to it as a date either.

The apartment seemed quiet. Chloe had turned the lights off and finally pulled the curtains closed. She should be safe for the night, he would just have to trust the security system to alert him to any intruders for the rest of the night.

As Oliver made to leave he felt an itch between his shoulder blades. He was being watched, and they were close. As he turned he had his bow, ready with an arrow, aimed in the direction he faced. Thirty feet in front of him Merlyn stood, with his own bow by his side.

The older man didn't seem bothered by the weapon aimed in his direction, instead smirking at the younger man in front of him. "Green Arrow. It's been a long time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it!

Sorry that this is a really short chapter but I have been out of my head on pain killers this week, I couldn't really concentrate. But I am working on the next chapter, I promise.

* * *

"Green Arrow. It's been a long time," Merlyn said, smirking. "Those reflexes of yours haven't improved. If I wanted, you'd be dead by now.

"Then what's stopping you?" Oliver kept the arrow pointed directly at him, knowing that even in a relaxed stance this man was a threat. He was thankful Chloe was safe in her bed.

"You competed against me once, claiming that your skills surpassed my own. I want to see if that confidence still remains." Merlyn took a few steps towards Oliver before securing his own bow to his back. "I offer you another challenge. This time, however, the stakes will be higher than your bruised ego."

"You want me to challenge you in public again?" His voice distorter could not disguise the disbelief in his voice. There was no reason to challenge him again in public; Merlyn had done that once before and won, completely humiliating him in the process. The only man to best the Green Arrow at his own game.

"Silly boy. I have something more entertaining in mind. Chloe Sullivan has become a thorn in my side, one which you seem intent on protecting."

"I tend to have a problem with the cold blooded murder of innocent people," Oliver snarked. It seemed Chloe's brief presence in his life here was having an effect already.

Merlyn's expression turned to one of seriousness. "I want you to put your arrows where your mouth is. You have chosen to be her protector. Prove you are worthy of the position." There was a bitter edge to his words, an eagerness.

Oliver's arm was beginning to feel the strain of holding his bow taut for so long. He was now beginning to regret not grabbing his crossbow. He relaxed some of the tension, ready to draw it again if Merlyn made a move. "What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting a true test of your skills." The smirk returned to Merlyn's face, making Oliver feel uneasy. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

"All you have to do Green Arrow, is keep Miss Sullivan alive for two weeks. Manage that task and I will leave Star City with the promise of letting your little reporter live. If you fail, you hang up your tights and bow for good."

Oliver ignored the tights remark. They were clearly not tights - they were made of leather for crying out loud! "I'm sure Miss Sullivan will be thrilled to discover she is your twisted version of a carnival prize."

Merlyn dramatically sighed. "If only she could. The first condition of our challenge is that she is not to be told of our little bet. If she becomes aware her, life will be forfeit."

Oliver grit his teeth. If Chloe found out that he kept something like this from her, she would never forgive him. She would probably kick his ass too. "What are the other conditions?" He couldn't believe he was going along with this.

"Miss Sullivan is not allowed to leave the city limits."

"How exactly do you expect me to limit the movements of a woman I have nothing to do with?" Oliver was proud of the lie. The Green Arrow may not be able to stop Chloe, but Oliver Queen could. It wouldn't be easy to manipulate her, but he could make it work.

"That is not my problem. Oh, and before you think of it, I am aware of your special little club. If I see a hint of a costumed freak, then all bets are off. I have watched her for twenty-four hours; I have seen her friends, her daily routine, and will continue to watch closely. Anything suspicious, any hint that you have broken the rules, and our deal is off."

"Is this the part where you twiddle your moustache?"

"I see time and public humiliation has not restrained that smart mouth of yours." Merlyn sneered.

Oliver tilted his head and smirked "Some find it endearing."

"I doubt it. So do we have a deal, Green Arrow?"

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice."

Merlyn laughed briefly. "No, you really don't. You have twenty-four hours before our games begin. I wouldn't want you to be too tired. After all, you'll need to be at the top of your game!"

Merlyn grabbed his crossbow, Oliver automatically drawing his own bow back into position. Merlyn fired a grapple line into the distance and swung away, leaving Oliver standing on the rooftop watching his exit.

* * *

Oliver was sat in his Star City apartment, barely out of his leather. He sat on the edge of his couch, folding his arms over his knees, staring at the phone on the table in front of him.

He couldn't help but wonder if he should have shot Merlyn the minute he saw him on the rooftop. Had he given Chloe a chance to survive Merlyn's attentions, or had he just made things far worse?

Feeling restless, Oliver got to his feet and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator. If Merlyn had been following Chloe since the attempt on her life, then he would have seen her with both Oliver Queen and Bart Allen. It could be a blessing in disguise. Bart could be near her all the times he couldn't to keep her safe and visa versa.

Oliver sank back down onto is his couch with the drink. What he really wanted to do was pick up the phone to Chloe and let her know. She would hate being left in the dark like this, and there would probably be a fair amount of pain in his future when she eventually did find out. He let out a sigh. If Merlyn had been able to track her so closely and Oliver had not noticed, then there was a chance he would find out if she was told. He couldn't take the risk.

Merlyn had said the JLA could not interfere in this game of his, but he _hadn't_ demanded they too be kept in the dark like Chloe. If they knew about Merlyn's intentions, they could use their eyes and ears to keep Chloe safe. She had mentioned wanting to meet with AC and Victor again. This could be the ideal opportunity to arrange a nice public reunion. If Merlyn was to see them interacting on a social level with Chloe, he wouldn't question their presence in her life.

Oliver finished his drink and glanced at his watch. It was far too early in the morning to call, and he was bound to take a lot of grief for his timing if he did.

He changed his mind within three seconds and picked up the phone, hitting a speed dial. After seven rings it was finally answered.

"_Dude, do you know what time it is?" _

If the slur of his words were anything to go by, the person on the other end of the phone was still half asleep. "Yes, I know what time it is Bart."

"_This better be important. I was having a great dream - me, Chloelicious, and a jar of salsa."_

"Chloe's the reason I'm calling."

"_Is she okay? What's happened?"_ Oliver could hear the panic in the young man's voice rise.

"She's fine at the moment, but things have changed. Her safety is compromised more than ever."

"_Where do you need me?"_

Oliver sighed with relief. He could always rely on Bart to be there when he was needed. It didn't hurt that Chloe's life was an added incentive for him either. "I need you and the guys to meet me at my apartment in the city."

"_What happened?" Bart asked._

"Merlyn upped his game. I've got a plan but I'll need your help."

"_No problem, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes to round up Fishstick and Roboboy."_

"Thanks Bart." Oliver hung up and stared out the window. It wouldn't be long before the sun would start to rise, and there was way too much to do before Chloe woke up in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it!

I know there are some very talented people within this fandom, and I was wondering if anyone would be kind enough to design a banner for this fic? I lack the technology and talent and would love to borrow yours!

* * *

Chloe stifled a yawn as she pulled her shoes on. Spending the evening with Bart, even at normal speed, was a major energy drain. She put on her jacket before beginning the inevitable hunt for her purse. One of these days she would remember to put it in the same place, avoiding this tedious morning routine.

A knock at the door distracted her from her search. After checking the security monitor she opened her door, greeted by Bart who smiled at her brightly. "Morning gorgeous. I come bearing gifts." He said as he handed her a small thermos flask. She accepted the gift but looked at him questioningly.

"It's espresso, fresh from this little place I know in Italy. It's my way of apologising for keeping you out so late last night. I'm not totally sorry though - that headline _had_ to be celebrated."

Chloe unscrewed the lid before inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and sighed at the aroma. Bart really knew the way to her heart. "Oh god, that smells so good."

"I thought I'd walk you to work before I meet up with the guys for breakfast."

"Sure. Just give me five minutes to find my purse." Chloe turned back into her apartment only for Bart to appear in front of her, the elusive purse dangling from his finger. Smiling she took the bag from him and led him out of the door. "You're my kind of hero, Bart."

"You just remember that!" He grabbed her by the hand and led her down the hall.

Unsurprisingly, it was a nice day outside. Chloe didn't think she would get used to the seemingly never changing weather. She could count on two hands the number of clouds she had seen since moving to Star City. Not that she was complaining. She'd always been told she needed a little more sun.

"So how are AC and Victor?" Chloe asked as she walked, sipping her coffee.

"They're doing great. AC loves being this close to the water. Land locked Kansas drove him a little crazy. If he gets arrested at one more 'Save the Dolphins' rally, Oliver's threatening to send him back."

"How about Victor?"

"He's been taking advantage of being so close to Queen Industries' R and D department."

"I hope Oliver's keeping a count of his expenses."

"The last couple of weeks Vic's been taking it easy on the gadgets. He's started seeing a girl and has been out every night. Think she's called Sarah Something. She teaches handicapped kids., so she's not freaking out at all his extra parts."

Chloe slapped Bart mildly on the arm. "Give the guy some slack. Thos 'extras' have saved you a time or two. I just can't believe that you took this much notice of his love life!"

"I've got no choice. It's 'Sarah this' and 'Sarah that'. They need to get it together already."

"So they're _not_ together?"

"Not yet. But seriously, any more sparks and the guy's gonna short a fuse or something."

Chloe laughed out loud causing a few passer-bys to give her strange looks. "So are you guys meeting up just for breakfast or are you working?"

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you. No shop talk, remember?"

"Okay, I can take the hint. Throwing my own rules back at me? Such a low blow." Chloe linked her arm with his as they continued down the busy sidewalk. "You know, you're going to spoil me with all this attention. Give it time and you'll have me wondering what you want from me."

"Just enjoying the company, 'licious. Although there is something you could do for me, but I'm not in the mood for a slap to the face. I'm sure that if you give me time, I'll wear you down."

Chloe laughed. "Keep on dreaming, Impulse."

It wasn't long before they reached Chloe's workplace. "Thanks for the coffee and company. I'm sure I'll see you around soon." Chloe gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making the young man smile brightly.

"You can count on it Beautiful!"

She gave him a smile and a small wave before she entered the building, and out of his sight. Bart pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial. "Hey Bossman, just walked Chloe to work. I could only get one on her…yeah, the GPS is in her purse. I'm heading back to her apartment now to do the rest - just make sure Victor's there to help me get in…Great. I'll be there now."

* * *

Her day had started so promising, but all hopes of a pleasant working day flew out of the window before she had even poured her first cup of coffee. Word had spread quickly through the office about her association with Oliver and her editor was giving her two options. Chloe had to either provide her Dark Archer story, or use her personal connections and submit an interview with Star City's most eligible bachelor. So much for hard hitting journalism.

She continued with her research, trying to find a way to genuinely identify King as the Dark Archer. If she could produce something it might just get her editor off her back about Oliver.

Her desk phone began to ring and she automatically picked it up. "Sullivan."

"_You really need to work on your telephone manners."_

She shook her head in amusement. "Morning to you too, Oliver."

"_So…I've had a business lunch cancel on me. I was wondering if you had any plans? Be my hero and save me from eating alone?"_

Having lunch with Oliver again would only fuel the office gossip fires, inevitably leading to her editor demanding that interview piece despite her Dark Archer article. She wanted to refuse but her mind drifted to what Bart had told her the previous night. Oliver had been shutting himself off from the world recently, maybe he just needed some time with friends.

"Okay, I'll save you from yourself. What did you have in mind?"

"_How about I meet you around, say, one o'clock? Outside that little Italian I took you to yesterday? Meeting you there might keep the vultures at bay."_

She smiled. It was as if he had just read her thoughts. "Sure, that would be great. I'll meet you there."

Chloe ended the call quickly. Too many colleagues were keeping an ear to her conversations lately, hoping to pick up on the latest Oliver Queen scandal.

She hummed happily to herself as she opened her email. She started to go through the usual junk that still seemed to make its way into her inbox. As she happily deleted the latest offers for cheap Viagra and penis extensions she came across a birthday alert. It was her one week warning to get her butt into gear and buy his card.

Chloe stopped humming and just sat staring at the screen in silence. Clark had forgotten her birthday for the last two years, and she still hadn't heard from him since her move from Metropolis. Her 'best friend' hadn't even sent a message to ask how she was. She hovered the cursor over the email and hit delete.

That little action lifted a weight from her shoulders. She was moving away from the ghosts of her past; there was no point in hoping and wondering about the people she left behind. Otherwise what was the point of relocating and trying to start something new? If Clark, Lois, or even Lana wanted to be a part of her life then they knew where to find her.

As she closed down her email she shut down all conscious thought of her old friends. She had work to do and a lunch date with Oliver to look forward to. After spending the evening with Bart it was clear that Oliver had held back on the gossip during their last lunch together. It was inevitable that she would need all of her journalistic skills to weed out the juicy details about Victor's new love interest. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Oliver absentmindedly tapped his finger against his water glass. He made sure he was early for their lunch together so he could be composed by the time Chloe arrived. Under his napkin he had a small GPS chip, just waiting. Bart had been unable to get it into her phone that morning so now it was Oliver's turn.

Making sure she could be traced at all times would be important in the upcoming days, but it was only one of the reasons to invite Chloe out. He enjoyed her company, and compared to the testosterone filled days he was used to, it was refreshing. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed in someone else's company. The guys were okay, but he could never switch off. There was always work to be done. Chloe was happy to leave work where it was and that was just fine by him. She was worth rescheduling that important lunch meeting for.

Hearing the restaurant door open, he glanced over in its direction. A flustered looking Chloe caught his eye and made her way over to their table.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm running a little late. A couple of my colleagues were a bit too interested in my plans for lunch so I had to take a detour or two." She sat down in her chair and visibly relaxed. "I warned you that it would happen, didn't I?" She teased.

"But I'm worth it, right?" He asked smiling.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at his flirtatious charm and picked up her menu. "I'll let you know if you're worth it the next time I get on the scales. Italian twice in two days? All this bread and pasta you're forcing me to eat will do me no favours."

Oliver laughed as she ended her statement by picking up a breadstick and bit off the end. "I do have an ulterior motive for asking you here, but that wasn't it."

That got her attention. "Oh? You have some more information for me, for my article?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Not yet. This is kind of a personal request." He picked up the bottle of wine from the bucket beside him and poured them both a glass. "The other day you asked me why I had a place in the city when I own my family's mansion. I wasn't entire honest why I spend more time in the apartment."

"You weren't?" Chloe asked, picking up her wine to sip.

"The truth is that I live in that penthouse. I haven't spent any time at the mansion since leaving for college. I've been back maybe twice." Oliver drank from his own glass.

"It's widely assumed that your penthouse was only a temporary residence."

"It was supposed to be, and I move a lot to keep up the assumption. That house…it's just so big. Living there on my own…it felt cold. It was never like that when my parents were alive, I don't want to tarnish that feeling."

"So what do you need my help with?" Chloe asked

"The team have been living out of hotels for the past few months, and the novelty has started to wear off. The mansion is just sitting there, and it is such a waste. Me and the guys are going to fix the place up, make it habitable again."

"And you want my help?" She asked, surprised. "Not to risk looking silly here, but couldn't you hire professionals for that sort of thing?"

"I could, but strangers would have no respect for how much that place means to me. I don't want to see it just ripped apart. Who's going to understand the value of my childhood home more than my friends?" It wasn't a lie. Very few people saw this side of him, how his parents' death had left a raw wound even after all these years.

Chloe reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "I'd be happy to help."

Oliver laughed softly. "I know I'll need it. Can you imagine the other three doing this without some form of guidance?"

"Bart with a paintbrush," Chloe laughed at the image in her mind "I can see why you're scared. So what exactly are you wanting us to do? I'm thinking a mansion will require more than a weekend to spring clean."

"Normally, although with Bart's help most of it could be done this weekend."

"You're wanting it done _this _weekend? As in tomorrow?" It would really cut into her research time if she spent the weekend out of her apartment, but the look on Oliver's face melted her heart. He looked almost desperate for her to say yes.

"I know it's asking a lot. You've just moved and probably have your own decorating to do; but I promise to return the favour. Any time you need me to move furniture I'm there." He said with a smile.

"I'd be happy to help."

His smile widened. "I can pick you up around nine tomorrow? I know it's early for a weekend, but -"

"Actually," She cut him off, "would it be okay if I meet you there later? I have an important errand to run first."

"That's not a problem. We can run your errand together then head up to the house. I promised the guys I would bring lunch in anyway. It'll save us both time." He lied smoothly. Chloe avoided looking at his eyes and he noticed she was fidgeting slightly. Oliver could tell that she didn't like the idea, and it was met with a strange, sinking feeling in his gut. "Unless you'd rather not spend the morning with me?"

"No, it's not that." She finished her wine, and Oliver happily refilled it "I'm going to visit my mom, Oliver. It's probably best if I catch up with you at the mansion."

Oliver should have known. The only thing that made Chloe revert to an introverted, vulnerable shadow of her herself were the people she loved. When Clark asked for him to find a safe place for Chloe's mother he had personally visited the facility before moving her in. The staff were friendly, the doctors were some of the best in their field, and every room was clean and bright.

He had visited Chloe's mother every other week since she arrived in Star City. He had never told anyone, but he wanted to make sure that she was settled and had company that wasn't paid to be there. Oliver had discovered that first day just how hard it was to have a completely one-sided conversation. As a stranger he found it hard, he could only imagine for Chloe it would be heartbreaking.

"Seeing as we are being so honest with each other, I have another confession. I've visited your mother since she was transferred to Star City."

"You have? Why would you want to do that?" Chloe was surprised, and didn't fail to hide it.

"Thought she would appreciate a friendly face, even if it was a strange one. I promised Clark that I would look after her for you."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and thick. He saw that her eyes were watery. "Excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom." Chloe quickly got up from the table, and swiftly made her way to the ladies.

Oliver's plan this lunch had been to ply her with so much wine that she would naturally need a bathroom break. He hadn't meant to upset her by talking about her mother.

Glancing over at her chair, he noticed that she had left her purse behind. Seizing the opportunity he quickly picked it up and looked through it. Finding her phone almost immediately he slipped the back off and slid the GPS chip out of his napkin.

It took him less than a minute to secure the chip in her phone before he returned it to its rightful place. There had been no need to rush. He had had time to replace the bag and order their food before Chloe returned to the table.

"Sorry about that, I had something in my eye." She apologised as he sat down

Oliver could see that she had been crying, but if she wanted to ignore it then he would gladly play along. "No problem. I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you."

"No, that's fine."

"So…pick you up at nine?" He asked.

Looking up she finally met his eyes. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it!

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. This one's dedicated to Al and Jude for helping me organise my thoughts with this chapter.

* * *

Oliver picked Chloe up early on Saturday as promised. She was thankful that the drive to the hospital had been in silence- this morning was going to be hard enough for her without having to talk through it beforehand. Despite the quiet journey there, she didn't feel awkward. It had been a comfortable silence, and she was glad that he had made the offer to drive the day before. She needed a friend around today, even if it wasn't to talk.

Oliver showed Chloe the way to her mother's room and the hospital staff greeted him as he made his way through the grounds. Chloe felt vaguely embarrassed that she was having to introduce herself as Moira's daughter while Oliver was already known so well. This was the first time she had visited her mother since the move, and she was ashamed of it.

He stopped them outside the door of a private room. "I'll wait right here. Just let me know when you're ready to go." She nodded silently before opening the door and entering.

Her mother was lying in bed, propped up by a number of soft pillows. As she approached, she noticed five photo frames on a nearby table. There was one of her parents' wedding day and a photo of Chloe when she was ten. She had posted these to the hospital a few weeks ago when she had started to pack in Metropolis. Next to them were more photos that she hadn't sent. One of her and Clark at the Spring Formal, a photo of her with Lois in front of the Daily Planet, and finally, one of her and Bart laughing. She hadn't seen it before, but she recognised the background. It had been the day the JLA left Metropolis to save the world.

"Oliver really went all out." She whispered to herself.

Chloe crossed the room and stood at the edge of her mother's bed. "Hi Mom, it's me." As expected, her mother didn't respond. She just stared, absorbed in her own little world.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while, but I've moved out here now, so I'll be able to see you more often." Chloe pulled a nearby armchair towards the bed and took a seat. "A lot's happened since I last saw you. Clark and Lana are together now - she divorced Lex and they moved in together at the farm. I don't really see him anymore, but I don't think he even realises it. He's happy though, so I should be happy for him too, right?"

There was no answer from her mother, but she continued anyway.

Chloe brushed the hair from her mother's face, tucking it behind her ear like her mom used to do for her. Chloe could smell her shampoo, but it wasn't the floral scent she was familiar with as a child. Her mom now smelt like clinical soap and medicated talcum powder. Chloe made a promise to herself that she would bring some personal touches when she next visited, like her mom's favourite soap and perfume.

"Jimmy broke up with me, Clark told you about him, remember? He's seeing Clark's cousin, Kara now. She's tall, beautiful, and very unique. She's everything I'm not, and I lost him to her. He said that he realised we weren't soul mates, that we really didn't have that much in common. I could have argued that, but he's made his choice. Maybe it's for the best?"

She held her mother's hands, threading her fingers through her own. It was nice to be close to her after so long apart.

"Lois isn't speaking to me anymore. I could take losing Jimmy's love and Clark's friendship if I had her in my life, but she doesn't want me around any more." Her voice started to break as the feelings of the past few months resurfaced. "She found out I was infected, Mom. I found out what my power was in the worst way."

Chloe cuddled her mother's arm as she retold her tale.

"I'm not evil and I'm not dangerous. I heal people - that's my power. But in order to do that, I have to die. Don't worry, it's only for a few hours, but it seems real enough. It happened for the first time when Lois died in my arms. She had gotten herself into trouble as usual, and I found her bleeding to death. I can't remember what happened too clearly: one minute I was crying, and then there was a warm glow surrounding us. After that I passed out and woke up in a morgue a few hours later." She vividly remembered the look of shock and disgust on her cousin's face when she discovered what Chloe had done. Even if it had saved Lois' life.

"That's why I came here. I needed that fresh start. I didn't want to be reminded of all the ghosts of my past, because that's all they are now. I've not heard from any of them since before the move; not even a phone call or a letter." Chloe could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "I've never felt so unimportant in my life, not even when you left me."

"Why can't I be special, Mom? I just want to feel loved. Dad doesn't even stay in touch any more - he's too busy with his new family. He's abandoned us both now, huh?" Chloe let the tears run down her cheeks, and she cuddled in further to her mother's arm, clinging to her hand like it would keep her grounded. She could let go here. There was no one here but her mom to see her tears, and she wasn't even sure of that. "I really need you right now, Mom."

She let herself break down for a few moments. Her mother was the only person who could possibly understand anything she had gone through. Her meteor infection had cost her just as much, maybe even more.

It almost felt like her mother was squeezing her hand back. Was she? Chloe sat straighter and wiped her face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so depressing. It's the last thing you need, right? I promise that I'll be happier in the future. I mean, it hasn't been all doom and gloom these past few weeks, I brought this for you." Chloe released her mother's hand long enough to pull out a folded newspaper. She held it directly in front of her mother's face so she had a chance to see. "See! Your cub reporter made her first headline."

Oliver looked down at his watch. Chloe had been visiting her mother for about an hour now and he couldn't hear any movement. She should be safe within the hospital grounds - there was very little cover for Merlyn to hide in outside. But still, there was always that chance.

Oliver gently pushed the door open. He sighed in relief to see Chloe sat close to her Mom, happily chatting away.

"So you see Mom, things are looking up. Bart and Ollie have been there for me lately, and they're not letting me think about the bad things so much. It's helped having them; they've stopped me from going completely crazy."

He knocked on the door, alerting her to his presence. "Sorry, I just wanted to check to make sure everything was okay."

Chloe was startled at the knock, but recovered quickly. "It's fine, Ollie. It's probably a good idea to get going anyway." She could see Oliver standing awkwardly by the door. "It's okay to come in, you know."

"Hi, Mrs. Sullivan." He said as he stepped into the room.

"I suppose you already met, huh?" She said to her mother. She stood up from her chair and straightened the pillows. "I'll be back in the week. I'll bring you some things - we'll see if we can brighten this place up. And I'll try to find those lavender candles you used to like so much."

Oliver put the armchair back in its rightful place as Chloe gave her mom a hug. "I love you. I'll see you soon." She kissed her on the cheek before picking up her purse and walking towards the door.

"We'll take care of her. I promise." Oliver told Moira before following Chloe out of the room.

Chloe was leaning against the hallway wall when he joined her. "That was hard."

He could tell that she had been crying but didn't mention it. He had learned that the women in her family didn't like to have their weaknesses exposed. Instead, he collected her in his arms and gave her a hug.

Oliver had never hugged her before, and Chloe was surprised at the close contact. She felt herself melting into his arms and relaxing in the comfort he provided. She felt safe and warm.

Chloe had always been a touchy person, and right now she could feel how the lack of personal contact lately had left her feeling vulnerable.

"Thank you, Oliver. For everything." She lifted her head from his chest, and looked up to meet his eyes. "You've done so much for me and my family. I'll never be able to pay you back, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

"I'll tell you what, you buy us coffee and I'll call it even." He smiled down at her. Coffee was an offer she would never refuse, and the caffeine would be welcomed at this point.

"Okay, you talked me into it."

Oliver led her down the hallway with his arm still around her shoulders.

"But just so you know, you're buying Bart's pastries. My pay cheque only stretches so far, Mr. Queen."

* * *

"Seriously Oliver, with all your money you would think you could afford a car with a little leg room." Chloe squirmed in her seat "I'm five foot two, and even I am uncomfortable. It's a good thing you do all that yoga."

Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry, we're here now anyway." Oliver pulled up in front of large gates which automatically opened as his car began its approach.

"Oh my god, this is your home?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had been to the Luthor mansion on many occasions, but it seemed to resemble a tool shed in comparison.

The place was huge. It was two stories high, but seemed to stretch forever. As they drew nearer, Chloe squinted as she tried to focus on the building. "Even your roof is green!" She exclaimed while laughing.

"I promise you, it was like that before I was ever given the keys."

"Uh-huh. So you say."

Oliver parked the car in front of the light stone mansion. Chloe opened the door and managed to get herself out of the sports car, while keeping her paper bag of goodies intact. "Like I said Ollie, this car is ridiculous." She said as she regained her balance.

"'LICIOUS!" There was a shout coming from the front door. Chloe had little time to respond as she was suddenly lifted and spun around. She squealed with shock and was swiftly put back on her feet.

"Was that enthusiastic welcome for me, or for your muffins?" She said waving the bag in front of Bart's face.

"As much as I love you Chloe, Bossman hasn't stocked the kitchen in forever. I'm so _hungry_."

Chloe rolled her eyes and handed him the bag. "I think I'll let you off this time."

"That's one of the reasons you are so awesome." Bart kissed her on the cheek before running into the house.

Oliver frowned as the young man ran off. "You know, if he's becoming too much, I can get him to back off." It hadn't gone unnoticed how often the speedster touched or kissed Chloe. It was starting to grate on Oliver's nerves.

"He's fine. Bart's always been affectionate around me, and I don't mind." Chloe smiled and closed the car door, "A little male attention can do wonders for a girl's ego!"

Oliver shook his head. "Just don't encourage him." He walked towards her before grabbing her hand. "Come on, let me show you the place."

"Lead the way!" She encouraged happily.

Oliver led her through the open doors to the reception room. Chloe looked around. The hallway itself was almost the size of her entire apartment. She could see why Oliver was reluctant to live here on his own. All of that space to himself would feel incredibly lonely.

"Wow. This place is huge! You seriously think we can clean all of this in a weekend?"

"I hope so. I want to move in tomorrow."

Chloe wandered into an adjoining room. There were dust sheets covering the furniture, and heavy curtains covered the windows. She walked towards the curtains and drew them aside, allowing the light into the room and the dust to rise into the air. Coughing she opened up the windows in an attempt to air the room.

"I'm not holding out hope they've even started without us." Oliver said while trying no to cough.

"Hey, I'm offended!" Came a voice from the doorway.

Chloe looked over to see Victor and AC standing there, flecks of paint were scattered over their clothes and skin.

"For your information, your kitchen has now been dragged back from the nineteenth century." Victor said.

"Hey, Chloe!" AC said as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug, easily lifting her from the floor. "Long time, no see!"

AC gently placed her back on the floor only for Victor to grab a quick hug of his own. "The team's never been the same since our Watchtower went back to her civilian life."

"That was a one-time gig, I hardly think that was long enough to make an impression." Chloe said with a sheepish smile. As much as she would love to deny it, co-ordinating a JLA rescue mission was one of the most adrenaline fuelled experiences she'd ever had, and she had loved every minute of it.

"I just hope Oliver can convince you to join the team full time. There might be less chance of us being cornered by an entire security outfit in a locked down Japanese harbour." AC said, throwing a meaningful look in Oliver's direction.

"That happened _one _time!" Oliver said defensively.

"Whatever dude, those guys planned on making us sushi, and we were about to get out asses handed to us." AC said, grinning at Oliver's indignation.

"I got us out, didn't I?"

"If I remember correctly, it was Bart and thirty metres of rope that got us out." Victor piped in.

"You're all here and in one piece. That's the main thing, right?" Chloe stepped in "You're all smart, talented men. I'm sure it wouldn't have been a problem for any of you to come up with a plan."

Oliver smirked as he watched the other men turn their attention to her, smiling. Victor hadn't been wrong that Chloe had been a useful addition to the team. Her feminine charm was working within minutes of her being in his home. He could only imagine the positive effect she would have as Watchtower long term.

He pushed the thought from his mind. It was a fantasy even considering that Chloe would work with them again. She was swearing off of all heroes - Watchtower would probably be her own personal version of hell right now.

"Where's Bart?" He asked.

"He finished his snack and then headed upstairs. He's starting on the cleaning." Victor replied.

"Probably the best place to start." Oliver said as he looked around the room.

"We can hit the rooms upstairs as Bart manages to air them out - start moving that furniture down." AC offered.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Great. If we can get the bedrooms half finished by tonight, I'll be happy."

"Okay, we'll get started. Make sure Bart's putting that speed to good use too." Victor walked from the room.

"Yeah, because that speed worked so well with the kitchen." AC muttered as he followed behind.

"You want me to help out with cleaning upstairs or moving furniture first?" Chloe asked as she took off her jacket.

"I have a special project for you." Oliver took Chloe's jacket and placed it over one of the covered chairs.

"Oh?"

"This was my mom's favourite room, and a lot of her favourite trinkets are in here. Dad brought one home for her every time he returned from a trip away." Oliver pulled a sheet from a glass cabinet full of tiny figurines. "I really don't want the guys crashing through breaking things. I'd like your help packing things up."

Chloe peered into the dusty cabinet. "You're getting rid of them?"

"No. I'm going to store them away safely, prevent them from being damaged." He used the sheet to wipe more dust from the cabinet "I'd like this room to be our main living space."

Chloe looked around the room. It was large, which was imaginable with a house this size, but as she took everything in, she could see its potential. With all the curtains open, this room would be bathed in light from sunrise to sunset. The room could be warm and welcoming, just what the guys would need after a difficult mission or a rare day off. A lick of paint and some TLC was all that was needed.

She smiled as her imagination ran with the possibilities the room provided. "Let's get started."

* * *

It was eleven at night before Oliver had offered to drive Chloe home. Today had been both emotionally and physically demanding, and she was exhausted. She was longing to wash off the grime of the day before sinking into her bed for a few hours uninterrupted sleep.

He pulled up outside her apartment and turned off the ignition. "Thanks for all your help today, Chloe. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. If I wasn't helping you, then I would probably be watching television until I passed out. So really, you're doing me a favour." She told him with a grin.

"C'mon. I'll walk you up." He got out of the car before Chloe could argue.

Chloe stepped from his car with Oliver's helping hand. She gave him a puzzled look. "You really don't have to walk me in Ollie, I'll be fine."

"Amuse me?" He asked her as she let herself into the building.

"Fine."

Oliver smirked at her defeated tone.

Chloe led the way up the staircase to her floor. As she reached her apartment door she turned to look at him. The look on his face was familiar, and knew what he was going to do before he even spoke.

"You're patrolling near my apartment again tonight."

"Better safe than sorry."

"I really don't see why. Personally, I think the Green Arrow has scared Merlyn off." The expression on Oliver's face didn't change, and Chloe knew it would just be easier to give in. "You know what, I'm not even going to argue. It's not worth it. You'll only do as you please anyway."

"Great!" Oliver said with a smile. "You won't mind if I check your apartment out first then!" He snatched the keys from her hands and let himself in.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Give an inch, and they'll take a mile." She muttered under her breath before following him inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it!

Just to say my laptop has died, so that is the reason there haven't been many updates from me. Once i have regular computer access my stories will be posted regularly, as normal. sorry!

Thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. Also, another big thank you to selene2 for creating the banner for this fic (can be seen on my LJ)- this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

The previous night's patrol had been quiet. Oliver prevented two muggings and a potential sexual assault, yet there had been no sign of Merlyn.

It worried him that there had been no move on Chloe since they had agreed to the deal. There may have been little chance to attack her while she was here at the mansion, but there was nothing to stop him when she returned home at night, or when she left the house in the morning. These thoughts kept him restless and patrolling for longer than he intended.

Oliver had finally returned home to sleep for four hours when AC had called to let him know Chloe was already at the mansion helping out. By the time he had arrived, she had already organised the guys, and it wasn't been long before she was giving him instructions. By two in the afternoon, half of the mansion's contents were waiting on the gravel outside to be picked up.

As Chloe walked outside with two cups of coffee in her hands three large trucks pulled up. She approached Oliver and handed him one of the steaming mugs.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of all this? There has to be a lot of memories here."

"I've kept the things that matter. Besides, sometimes you've just got to move on." Oliver watched as the movers began unloading the vehicles with the new furniture to replace the old.

"Can't argue with that." Chloe said before drinking her hot latte.

"Come on, let's get inside." Oliver put an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the mansion. "I need you to show the movers where you want everything."

"Where I want everything?"

"Four guys under one roof? You're lucky we're not all sitting on bean bags and sleeping on inflatable mattresses."

Chloe couldn't help laughing. "Somehow I can't see Queen Industries' CEO sleeping on the floor. Besides, it would play havoc with that playboy status of yours."

"So you see why having you here is so important?"

"If you say so." She told him with a grin before making her way inside.

Oliver was grateful when she entered the building. He took a final look at the grounds outside before following behind her. Victor had installed motion sensors throughout the grounds two nights ago, and any reasonable cover was far away from the house, but Oliver still worried that Chloe may have been followed here. This would be one time he couldn't afford to make a mistake.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Chloe sunk down into Oliver's new couch. "I don't think I could move from here, even if I wanted to."

"Well, you're good for at least an hour. The guys have just left to grab some take out."

Chloe groaned "Please tell me Bart isn't choosing."

"No, I think it's Victor's turn." Oliver sat beside her, before lifting Chloe's feet into his lap.

"No tofu burgers or Mexican food? Sounds good already." Chloe relaxed into the cushions, glad to be sitting down, finally. "Just don't let me fall asleep waiting for them."

"Well, I know something that might keep you awake." Oliver offered.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"You know, yesterday I told you that you have no idea how much I've appreciated your help here. So…to show my appreciation, I got you this."

From behind the couch he pulled a large, flat, rectangular package. It was gift wrapped in emerald green paper, and tied off with a large golden bow. He placed it on her lap while giving her his most dazzling smile.

"Ollie, you didn't have to get me anything." She sighed.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's nothing major, just something I thought would look great in your apartment."

Chloe played with the gold ribbon, unsure if she should accept it.

"You can open it, Chloe. It isn't going to bite."

'_It's just a gift between friends'._ She thought to herself. Looking up, she caught Oliver's gaze. She would look like a complete idiot if she didn't accept it. Besides, how often was she ever given gifts?

With a sheepish smile, Chloe pulled the ribbon and removed the paper revealing the large wooden frame.

She felt as if her heart had melted. "Oh, Ollie." She ran her fingertips across the glass.

Her first ever headline was framed, there for everyone to see. Crisp and clean pages looked right back at her, unlike the crumpled version on her coffee table. She was at a loss for what to say. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

"It's not much, but I know that a journalist's first headline is a pretty big deal. I know you would have celebrated properly if you were still back in Metropolis, so I thought this would be the next best thing. I didn't want your big moment to pass you by without some sort of lasting memento."

"You mean aside from the arrow still buried deep into my wall?"

"Well, you can hang this right next to it."

Chloe placed the heavy frame carefully on the coffee table before lifting her feet from his lap. She knelt next to him on the couch and put her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Thank you."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. The same warm feelings she felt yesterday resurfaced. His hands started to trace small patterns at the base of her back, and Chloe sighed at his relaxing touch. Oliver holding her felt right and it felt good. If she had a choice she would never want to move.

She was comfortable in his arms, and hugging him felt natural. Her fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck as he squeezed her gently. She could smell his shampoo and the faint scent of his cologne.

'_What the hell are you doing smelling Oliver Queen?' _Her inner voice seemed to dislodge her from her little fantasy world. She was suddenly aware of her fingers threaded through his hair and the inappropriate amount of time she spent in his arms. Abruptly pulling herself from his arms, she felt a guilty blush creep across her cheeks.

"I think I'm going to put some coffee on." Chloe scrambled to her feet and quickly left the room. She recognised those butterflies and she was not prepared to play that game.

Once in the kitchen she switched on the coffee maker and began to find plates for their take out.

"It's all in your head Sullivan. It's just the result of feeling lonely and someone showing you too much kindness." She muttered to herself, hoping to convince that inner voice what she was saying was true. After everything she'd been through, the last thing she needed was to fall for another hero.

* * *

Oliver had let Victor drive Chloe home that evening. He had left earlier, wanting to begin his patrol as the Green Arrow. The long hug with Chloe had left him feeling strange, and he wanted to burn his energy out on patrol. Whatever he had felt was not the reaction of a good friend, and that was all Chloe needed him to be right now.

The communicator in his ear let him know that Victor and Chloe were approaching her building. He had been waiting for them for ten minutes, trying to scout the area.

Oliver watched as Victor helped her out of the car and led her to the building's main entrance. She smiled at him as he offered his hand, and Oliver tightened the grip on his crossbow. He didn't like the familiarity between them; they should be concerned about her safety and not about tallying up the PDAs.

From the corner of his eye Oliver noticed movement two buildings over. It was him and he was already taking aim. He looked from Merlyn to Chloe. The panic began to rise in his chest as he realised he wouldn't be able to deflect the shot in time.

"Cyborg! He's here!" Oliver hissed into the radio as he made his way across the rooftop before drawing his own bow.

Putting his acting skills to use, Victor pretended to stumble and pushed Chloe into the building. Merlyn's arrow narrowly missed, grazing Victor's arm instead.

Oliver took his eyes from Merlyn for a second to see Victor wave goodbye to Chloe, keeping both his injury and the arrow from view. She was in the building, she was safe. The vice like grip that seemed to encompass his chest relaxed slightly.

He jumped to Merlyn's roof before being forced to stop by an arrow narrowly missing his foot.

"Her friend may not be there next time to get in the way. Pay better attention, Arrow!"

Merlyn had almost had her. If he hadn't paid so much attention on Chloe herself, he would have seen this coming. He hated that Merlyn was right. He could have lost her tonight, and it would have been all his fault.

Oliver aimed with his arrow expecting the other man to mirror his actions. Instead a flame erupted by Merlyn's back, and the Dark Archer began to float from the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me." Oliver muttered to himself.

"This was a free lesson. Next time, I'll make every shot count." Merlyn warned before flying away.

"A jetpack? This isn't a comic book, you just look ridiculous!" Oliver shouted into the night sky, knowing he wasn't heard.

"_Did you get him?"_ Oliver heard Victor's voice in his ear.

"No. He flew off on a jetpack." Oliver wanted to kick himself. Why hadn't he thought of that.

"_I don't think Chloe suspects anything, I hid the arrow from her line of sight."_

"Is she okay? The arrow didn't hit her?"

"_Yeah, she's fine. I'm okay too, thanks for asking. Just a flesh wound."_

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'm sticking close to her tonight, just in case the 'Rocketeer' decides to make another appearance."

"_You're jealous of the jetpack, aren't you?"_

"Maybe." Oliver knew that Victor was completely right. There was no point in denying it. "How much do you think one of those costs?"

Victor laughed. _"I'm sure you can afford one. I'm bleeding all over the sidewalk here. I'll catch you later Arrow."_

Oliver watched as Victor got back in the car and drove away. He crouched on the roof for a few moments in silence. Chloe had pulled the curtains in her apartment, shielding her from view. He could see that the lights were still on but couldn't make out her silhouette. Those blackout curtains were worth every penny in his opinion, although he was kind of curious if she was wearing those shorts again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Under A Different Sky 10/?  
**Fandom**: Smallville  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Seasons 6 & 7  
**Summary**: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. Banner on my LJ by selene2 - isn't it fab?

* * *

The mansion was quiet. It was a rare moment that Oliver had been left here on his own, and he was trying to take advantage of the peace. They were now four days into the arrangement with Merlyn, and he had spent the last two nights watching Chloe's apartment.

He had chased Merlyn away only on one occasion, disabling the dark archer's shot with a well placed arrow of his own. By some miracle Chloe seemed oblivious to the nightly danger posed from the neighbourhood's rooftops.

Oliver settled down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He had finally worked out how to work the machine Chloe had installed, and was now able to enjoy a black coffee without the machine leaking hot water on the floor. He smiled to himself in triumph - she would be proud.

Apart from the occasional text message, Oliver had had no contact with her since he gave her his gift. Merlyn was clearly keeping a close watch on her, and he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Victor and Bart had dropped by the last two nights to check on her instead.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and put it on the table next to his mug. He hated to admit it, but he missed her company. The guys were great, but it just wasn't the same. It seemed as though he had grown familiar with the snaky banter that only she provided.

It didn't seem to help that whenever her name was mentioned, all his mind could bring up was the image of her wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. The scent of her perfume stayed with him that night too.

She was in his thoughts too much, even distracting him from work. He initially put it down to a complete lack of female company, but now he wasn't so sure. She had been the first person to make him genuinely smile in a long time, and he didn't have to pretend with her. She knew both sides of his personality, and was still willing to help him whenever he asked.

The kitchen remained eerily quiet. He could faintly make out the clock in the hall ticking with each passing minute. The last time the mansion had felt this empty to him was the night he found out his parents died.

"Maybe I should call her?" He spoke to himself.

The phone just lay there on the table, taunting him.

Bart was watching over her neighbourhood tonight, promising to call if there were any sightings. In an emergency, he would keep Chloe locked safe in her apartment until Oliver arrived.

'_He'll probably set himself up right next to her on the couch.'_

The stray thought had Oliver reaching for his phone and hitting his speed dial. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Chloe."

"'_Hey', yourself. What's up?"_

"Just thought I'd call, see how you were."

"_I'm fine. You?"_

"I'm good."

"_I take it that the lack of your gruff voice means you're not staking out my __neighbourhood__ again?"_

Oliver smiled. There weren't many women he knew of that would complain about the Green Arrow following them home every night. "Night off."

"_I thought so. For someone so quick, Bart needs to work on his stealth. I've seen him outside my building twice tonight."_

"Seriously?" If Merlyn caught even a glimpse of him…

"_It's fine Oliver. If I really do have a target on my back still, no one would have noticed him. He's Bart; he always makes sure he has my attention. It's nothing to worry about."_

Oliver really didn't know how he felt about that, and instead of making a scathing remark like he was tempted to do, he pressed ahead with his earlier plan.

"So how do you feel about keeping me company this evening? We could grab something to eat?"

"_Is this another thinly veiled dinner invitation from the Overprotective Hero Club? I've already had to turn down offers from Bart and AC."_

Oliver frowned. He hadn't known about that. The team was under orders to keep her in their sight; to interact just enough to keep Merlyn's suspicions at bay. Dinner dates were _not_ a part of the plan. He'd have to talk to them tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I've no control over what they do in their spare time. I can ask them to back off." He was certain he would regardless.

"_I'm sure it's just the novelty of my visit."_ She said.

"It's more than that. Outside of the team, you're the first person in a while who they can be themselves with. That means more than you can imagine."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. _"I can imagine it, which is why you shouldn't discourage them."_

This was a change from the woman who first arrived in Star City, and Oliver smiled at the thought. Chloe couldn't keep the heroes of the world from her life. Despite what she thought, he knew she needed them as much as they needed her.

"So does this mean you'll reconsider my invitation?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"_The last few days have killed my love of eating out. I really need a night in with some home cooked food and bad television."_

Oliver's heart sank. He was actually disappointed he wouldn't be seeing her that evening. "Oh. Okay."

"_Oliver Queen…are you pouting?"_

The amusement in her voice should have aggravated him, but at the most he only felt slightly defensive. "I do not _pout_, Chloe."

"_Well, before you mope any further, I was about to suggest you come over to my place. I always make far too much anyway."_

"You want to cook for me?" He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or nervous. The only time he had seen the oven used at the Sullivan-Lane apartment the smoke alarm had sounded. Five times.

"_Don't get too excited. Your refined palate would have to make do with my mac and cheese."_

Oliver laughed. "Mac and cheese?"

"_Come on, Ollie. You can protect me from the comfort of my couch and eat at the same time. What do you say?"_

"You had me at cheese."

Chloe was laughing this time, the pleasant sound making him smile like a fool. He swore that if she had a superpower, it was the one to make him smile like a kid at Christmas."

"_I'll see you soon then."_

As soon as the call ended, Oliver ran to his family's wine cellar, grabbing the nearest bottle before heading to the door. He wouldn't be much of a gentleman if he turned up empty handed. He knew Bart never did.

* * *

Oliver couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a meal in front of the television. He was sat next to Chloe, who was currently complaining that she had eaten far too much.

She picked up the wine bottle and refilled their glasses. Oliver was glad she was paying him no attention, because he couldn't suppress his grin.

He really should have paid more attention when picking out that wine. He had been in such a rush to get to Chloe's he hadn't noticed the label until he knocked on her door. A 1987 Montrachet.

If Chloe knew she was drinking a $24,000 bottle of wine, she would probably freak out. He was almost tempted to tell her, just to see her face. Most women he knew would be delighted to drink it with him. Chloe would probably slap him upside his head and call him crazy. He probably was.

So, he kept quiet; watching her drink the world's most expensive bottle of wine with her mac and cheese, and smiled at his little secret.

"You weren't kidding about making too much food were you?"

"No. It's a habit I developed living with Lois. Leftovers saved her from calling the fire department on a regular basis."

"What happened between the two of you? I still want to hear that story."

"There's a story there, but I'm not ready to tell it yet." She sipped on her wine, avoiding his eyes.

Oliver shook his head. So much had failed to make sense to him. "I'm sorry Chloe. I just can't see what was so bad for Lois to give up the only person she's ever cared for more than herself." He paused. "Wait. That didn't come out right."

She smiled sadly. She knew that Oliver hadn't meant to insult her cousin. She and Lois had been closer than sisters and at one time, Lois had valued her family's well being before her own.

"Obviously I'm not the only one who's changed."

"I'm sure she still loves you. You two were so close, I was even a little jealous. You had some great friendships back in Metropolis."

"I haven't heard from Lois, Clark or Lana since before the move." She set her glass down. "Still jealous?"

Things really had changed. Oliver knew life had been hard for Chloe lately, but he hadn't realised that her relationships had dissolved to that degree.

He sat closer to her and put his arm around her. She sighed as he held her close, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You have me and the guys now. We'll be all the family you'll ever need."

Chloe smirked. "Does that make Bart the hyper younger brother?"

It pleased Oliver that Bart was immediately thought of as a sibling. "I'd say that's a fair assessment."

The two sat huddled together in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"It feels like I've known you for years. Weird, huh?" She said. Her cheeks flushed from the wine she had consumed.

"Not really. I'd say the feeling's pretty mutual."

She turned her head towards him. "You don't think that's creepy?"

"Why would it be creepy?" He asked, looking at her.

"You're my cousin's ex, and you two were totally in love. How can that not be weird?"

"It wasn't love - not really. As time's passing I'm starting to realise how little we really knew each other."

"The break up…it wasn't just the Green Arrow that got between you was it?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. I think she was in love with the idea of me – not who I really am. As strange as it sounds, you know me better than most of the girlfriends I've ever had. What does that say about me?"

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow "Because that picture of you and the underwear model in the Daily Planet last year…"

"You saw that?" Oliver cringed. Being caught with his pants down and his date on her knew was not his proudest moment.

"A different camera angle and everyone would have seen a whole lot more! My point it that she seemed to _really_ get to know you well." She teased.

"You're real funny."

"A media favourite receiving oral sex in a public place makes it easier for my talent to shine through."

Oliver watched her eyes twinkle with amusement. "I'm not that guy anymore."

"I know that." Chloe put her hand on his knee reassuringly. "But you do have a reputation to uphold. No one would ever tie the playboy to the hero."

"It's a lot harder to pull off these days."

Chloe turned towards him, his arm still securely around her shoulders. "Bart's mentioned that you've lost the desire to have a life outside of the team."

He shrugged it off. "Things aren't that bad."

"Really? Because you were described as a workaholic hermit."

Oliver let out a small sigh. "Since Lois, my heart just hasn't been in the dating game. I can't change who I am, so why start pretending again?"

"You shouldn't give up on having a life, Ollie. You don't need to change who you are, maybe just the way you do things. It's your life, so take control."

"It's that easy, huh?"

"I did it, and I have never looked back. Being here in this beautiful city with my job and you guys…it's the happiest I've been in years." She said with a warm smile.

"So you don't mind that I've practically forced my way into your life?"

"There are worse people I could spend my time with."

Oliver pulled Chloe closer to him. He could only agree.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings for this Chapter: Extreme Violence

**Summary**: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. Banner by selene2 - isn't it fab?

* * *

Oliver hadn't left Chloe's place until late the previous night. They had both fallen asleep on the couch and were only woken due to a phone call from Bart. Merlyn had been seen hanging around, despite making no move.

Bart kept watch overnight, and Oliver had returned early in the morning as Green Arrow. The plan was for him to follow Chloe to work with AC tagging along after 'randomly' meeting her in the street.

Oliver positioned himself on the fire escape of the adjacent building. It was the same one he'd used when he first rescued Chloe from Merlyn. He had the ideal view into her hallway and would be able to watch her leave.

He was going to have to find a way to secure it later, it would leave her vulnerable. Oliver jumped onto the fire escape of her building to inspect the window. It could be easily opened from the outside.

Oliver saw movement through the window and looked up. Chloe was leaving her apartment, putting on her jacket as she closed the door.

She looked beautiful today, and he knew that it was unintentional on her part. Her hair was swept up into a clip, a few golden tendrils falling into her face. If that wasn't distracting enough, she was wearing a skirt. He'd never seen her in one before, and he almost choked when he saw the shoes that she had picked to match.

There were terms to describe heels like those, and Oliver's mind was starting to wander there. He knew his thoughts were completely inappropriate, but with legs and an ass like that, they deserved to be appreciated.

A shadow moved to his left and Oliver instinctively knew what it was. He wouldn't have time to secure this window after all. He didn't even have time to fire a shot of his own. He wasn't about to watch Chloe die as he stood there helplessly.

Oliver heard the release of the arrow and just had the time to block the window with his body.

Chloe was on time for a change. It felt nice leaving the apartment at a normal pace, instead of running around like a mad woman. She hoped to enjoy the sunshine and maybe even a cup of coffee as she walked to work.

After closing her door she looked towards the hallway window, hoping to see a quick glimpse of the beautiful day.

Instead of sunshine, she saw Green Arrow slam into the glass with a grimace gracing his features. After the initial shock she notices the blood at his mouth.

Chloe ran to the window, ignoring his gestures for her to move away. She opened it and began to drag him through.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at her.

"Not without you." She gritted her teeth and pulled him into the hallway.

Chloe tried to support him as they stumbled to her door, but her hand was slick on his back. She didn't have to look at her hand to see it was blood; she could smell the sweet, coppery scent that seemed to settle on her tongue. She felt her stomach churn.

Oliver turned to face the window, crossbow in hand. He fired a shot as Chloe fumbled with her keys to open the door. An arrow passed by her face, just grazing her cheek.

The door finally opened, and Chloe avoided looking at the arrow lodged in Oliver's back as she grabbed at his vest. She practically fell into her apartment, dragging him with her.

Oliver fell to the floor as Chloe kicked the door closed.

"We need to get you to the hospital." She knelt beside him and pulled him against her, cradling his head. She pulled off his glasses to look at his face.

Oliver's breathing was becoming more laboured as the blood continued to flow from the wound. There was a horrible bubbly wheeze every time his chest moved.

"Too late." He pulled out his earpiece and handed it to her. "AC...he'll get you...to safety."

His breathing was shallow, his body fighting for every breath. He was dying before her eyes, and it was all because of her.

Chloe could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks. Oliver Queen was not supposed to die like this.

"I'm sorry." She pushed the hood back from his head so it no longer obstructed the full view of his face.

"S'okay." He weakly replied.

"What the hell were you thinking? I'm not worth giving your life for! Don't you get that?"

"Worth it." He took her hand and gripped it tightly.

It wasn't. It really wasn't. The world needed Green Arrow, and she needed Oliver Queen to be alive and well. It could ruin everything she'd worked so hard to build in Star City, but she could fix this.

"Ollie, look at me." He was losing consciousness. She watched as his eyes struggled to focus on hers. "I'm going to help you, but you've got to promise me something. No doctors, no hospitals."

Oliver's eyes were fluttering shut. "Promise me, Oliver!"

"Yeah." Came the soft reply.

Chloe could tell he barely understood her, she just hoped he would remember. She gently kissed his forehead before rolling him slightly and pulling the arrow from his back.

Oliver only gave the smallest flinch from the pain before finally passing out.

"This will all be over soon." She placed her hand over the wound on his back and tried to concentrate.

A faint glow began to emanate from her hand. She could feel the warmth spreading out from her hand to Oliver's body. As the light brightened her vision began to blur.

Chloe could feel the heat and strength being pulled from her body. She fought to hold on, but she could feel herself slipping into the darkness.

It wouldn't be much longer now, she could tell. Chloe could feel Oliver's breathing relax and regulate, the distressing wheeze gone completely.

Chloe's eyes closed as his opened. Her body finally succumbing to the drain on her system and she collapsed on top of him.

As Oliver became fully aware of his surroundings he realised that the pain in his chest was gone; instead it was replaced by a cold weight. His eyes focused, discovering that it was in fact Chloe laying on him and she wasn't moving.

"Chloe?"

She didn't respond. Oliver sat up and held her in his arms. She was cold to the touch and her skin was deathly pale.

"Chloe! Wake up!" He shook her shoulders but she still didn't respond.

Oliver felt the now familiar sensation of fear rise. She was barely breathing.

He vaguely remembered something she had said about no hospitals or doctors. She had done something to him and knew that this would happen. She'd tried to warn him.

Oliver had to put his trust in her, but it took every ounce of willpower not to ignore her request and dial 911. He had to have faith in her.

Holding her tightly he tried to will back to consciousness. "What did you do, Chloe?"

Oliver brushed the stray hairs from her face. She was covered in blood and he was thankful it all appeared to be his. It was tacky and drying in patches, the smell of it was thick in the air.

He couldn't leave her looking like this. "Come on, Sidekick. Let's get you comfortable." Oliver got to his feet before gently lifting Chloe up into his arms.

He took her to the bedroom and laid her down on the deep purple comforter. He hoped that the wait for her to come round wouldn't be long.

* * *

Oliver waited. And waited.

Time passed slowly and there was little he could do to occupy himself. He had cleaned the blood from her hands and found her something clean to wear. He was surprised he didn't take advantage of looking at a half naked Chloe, but her life hanging in the balance seemed to cure him of his lecherous tendencies.

Oliver had let AC know about the attack and asked him to patrol the area. Bart had arrived shortly after the call. The young man was distressed to see 'his 'licious' so unwell'. He'd never known anything like this to happen to her before. He offered to run to Smallville to find out for sure, but Oliver put an end to the idea. Chloe had to know what was happening and would have to explain when she came around.

Bart took him at his word and grabbed Oliver some ordinary clothes before joining AC in his patrol. He had said he couldn't watch her lying there like that.

Twelve hours later, Oliver was beginning to agree with him.

The sun had long since set and his nerves were beginning to fray. How the hell was he going to explain this to Lois and Clark if she didn't wake? What if she died?

Oliver was mentally preparing himself for the dreaded phone call when Chloe suddenly sat up, dragging in a deep breath.

"Thank god!" Oliver sagged forward with relief, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Oliver? You're still here?" Her voice was scratchy, but he could see the colour returning to her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone half dead." Oliver passed her a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted. "Chloe, I want to know what happened."

She sighed. She knew questions would be waiting for her when she came around.

She avoided his eyes. "I need to eat first, and then we'll talk."

"Fine. I'll order in and then you can explain. You owe me that much."

He left her alone in her room. Chloe looked down at herself. Her hands were clean and she was wearing her Met U sweater, but her skirt was still stained with Oliver's blood.

He was right; she owed him one hell of an explanation. She just hoped he could handle the truth.

* * *

By the time Chloe had showered and changed, the pizza had been delivered.

Oliver ate in silence, but watched her every move. It seemed that he was waiting for her to start the conversation, but she couldn't find a way to say the words out loud. Oliver could see her struggling, and she was clearly nervous. It was a side to her he'd never seen before. Chloe had always been so self assured and confident.

"I have no idea how to even begin explaining this."

"You found a way to heal me. That would be a good start."

Chloe took a long sip of her water, her eyes never leaving the glass, just watching the condensation drip down the side.

"Did Clark ever tell you that a few months ago Lex was holding me captive in a 33.1 lab?"

It was the first he had heard of it. If Clark had, the lab would have been destroyed by his team within hours. "No, he never mentioned it."

"Lex thought that I was hiding a meteor ability. He had scientists run tests to confirm my infection and discover what I could do. They never did find out, and for weeks I felt like I was a ticking time bomb. I had no idea what was wrong with me."

She took another sip of her drink, her throat was much drier all of a sudden, plus it gave her an excuse not to look into his eyes. She didn't want to see any pity there.

"A few weeks ago Lois died in my arms. All I remember is crying as I held her, and after that it's all blank. I woke up in a morgue a few hours later and found out that Lois was alive. I had healed her."

"That's why you asked me not to call a doctor?"

Chloe nodded. "So there's your answer. I'm a meteor freak, and even my own cousin hates me for it." She felt her throat clench as she forced the tears back.

Everything made sense to Oliver now. Chloe had been isolated in her own home by someone she loved, and Clark was too swept up in his own life to notice.

"You're not a freak, Chloe."

She finally looked up into his face. "How can you say that? Look what I did to you. How is that normal?"

"Would you call Bart a freak? AC maybe?"

"Of course not!"

"So how are you any different to them?" Oliver moved his chair closer before taking her hand "You saved my life."

"I'd call us about even now."

"Have you talked to Clark about this? If anyone would understand it would be him. It might be worth confiding in him, he could help with Lois."

"He already knows."

Boy Scout had a real nerve, in his opinion. The one person Chloe should have been able to rely on hadn't been there to support her. He took in her appearance.

She looked tired and defeated, and he knew it wasn't just from healing him earlier. He couldn't believe that the vibrant, witty Chloe Sullivan he met months ago had been reduced to this. It made him wonder just how many kicks she'd taken.

"I think that moving to Star City was the best decision you could have made for yourself."

"You do?" She looked genuinely surprised. "You don't think I'm just running from my problems?"

"I think you've been taken advantage of in too many one-sided relationships. You needed to start living for yourself, and I finally get why you couldn't do that in Kansas. It took guts coming out here."

"So...this doesn't bother you? About me being a...you know."

"No, it doesn't."

"Even though I could turn crazy any day now and try to kill you?"

He saw the genuine concern in her eyes. Did she really think she would? Oliver smiled at her. "I've always thought you were crazy – meteor infection or not."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Oliver said honestly. "I just need you to promise me one thing."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Am I going to like this?"

Oliver ignored her question. "Promise me that you'll stop grouping all of your friends into the same basket. Not all heroes are like Clark, and as sure as hell, not all your friends are like Lois and Lana."

"Over the past few days I've started to see that for myself." She gripped his hand tight and looked up into his handsome face. "You guys have been there for me lately – not because you wanted something, but because you wanted to as friends. You don't need me to make you that promise anymore."

Oliver felt a pang of guilt as he looked into her honest eyes. Honesty. It was something their friendship was lacking thanks to Merlyn. He was tempted to lay the truth out right then, tell her about the whole dumb deal. He just didn't know how she would take the news. Would he just be another person that had let her down?

"So does that mean no more treating us vigilantes like we carry the plague?"

She let out a small laugh, looking vaguely embarrassed. "Considering the Green Arrow gave his life for me today, I'd say that's a fair assumption."

"I won't take advantage of it. I promise that you'll see more of Oliver Queen than Green Arrow."

"I don't mind, Ollie. If you can accept all of me then the least I can do is offer the same in return."

He smiled back at her. "You've got yourself a deal."

Chloe leant forward and wound her arms around his neck, hugging Oliver tightly. His arms automatically wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her close.

She pulled back slightly so she could look at him."I know I'm saying it a lot lately, but thank you. You've helped me to feel like myself again."

Oliver kept his arms securely around her, not wanting to let her go. It always felt nice holding her so close, and if he wasn't careful she'd be able to feel just how good it was for him.

"You're special Chloe, and not just because of your abilities." He lightly pinched her hip as she rolled her eyes. "I mean it."

"I would say you're pretty special too, but I wouldn't want to inflate your ego any further."

Oliver moved a hand to her face, and brushed back her hair. It was so soft, he was happy to let his hand rest there while he rubbed small circles on her neck with his thumb. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second at the soothing caress.

"If anyone could keep me grounded, it would be you."

His eyes were locked on hers, he couldn't look away. He wasn't consciously aware he was pulling her closer, but he was. It was only when her face was mere inches from his own he finally realised he was going to kiss her – and boy did he want to.

The idea of kissing Chloe should have set the alarm bells ringing. Friends shouldn't kiss each other, especially when one of them was so vulnerable right now.

Any thought of stopping this died when he saw her briefly tug on her lower lip with her teeth. He couldn't pull away now, and was relieved when she didn't seem to be either.

Chloe's eyelids closed and he could feel her warm breath on his lips. It was all the invitation he needed.

He pulled her body firmly against his own, his free hand still threaded in her hair. His lips lightly brushed hers when he heard the ringing. Chloe visibly jumped at the sound of his mobile phone going off.

Oliver inwardly groaned as Chloe pulled out of his arms and walked towards her coffee machine. He reluctantly pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it.

He should have known that the caller interrupting a kiss between him and Chloe would be Bart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings for this Chapter**: Violence  
**Summary**: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. Banner by selene2 - isn't it fab?

* * *

There wasn't an opportunity for Oliver to pursue another kiss from Chloe; not even time for a conversation. Bart had arrived at Chloe's doorstep two seconds after ending his call. Oliver knew that the young man had been as distressed as he was, seeing Chloe so close to death.

When Oliver had opened the door, Bart had sped in before giving her a bone crushing hug. She had had to ask him to let go so she could breathe.

Oliver wanted to patrol to find Merlyn that night. He knew he had injured the guy, but it wouldn't stop him in his task – only slow him down. The challenge meant too much to him. Bart had offered to watch over Chloe that night and he had been glad. Any feelings of jealousy were quickly buried at the thought of firing another arrow into the Dark Archer, effectively keeping Chloe safe for good.

As he was about to set off from Chloe's apartment as the Green Arrow that night, she had been setting up a bed for Bart on the couch. It was another indication of the depth of Bart's concern. He hadn't heard a single complaint or joke about not being able to share her bed.

"I'll check in tomorrow morning. If you need me, just call." He said, flipping up his hood.

"Just be careful." She told him with a soft smile.

Oliver put on his glasses before activating the voice distorter. He smiled back at her while backing out of the door. "Always!"

* * *

Merlyn watched carefully from the shadows. He saw Green Arrow leave the building through the same window he came through earlier that day. He knew he had injured the hero this morning, the blood trailing him had confirmed it. Now the man was sailing up his zip line like he was barely scratched. Pain killers could only get him so far.

Green Arrow hadn't left the woman's apartment all day. Either she had one hell of a first aid kit, or he had help. Just because he hadn't seen it, didn't mean the help didn't exist.

Merlyn's mind was made up. If the Green Arrow had a healer on his team he would find out. Then...all bets were off.

* * *

When Chloe let Oliver into her apartment the following morning, he was glad to see her looking back to normal. The sparkle had returned to her eyes, and her cheeks held more colour.

She headed to the couch and began folding the blankets there.

"Bart left already?" He asked.

"Yeah. He saw you enter the building, figured it would be alright to go on his breakfast run. Cereal doesn't do much for him apparently."

"Yeah, I've heard the same complaints before."

Oliver perched on the arm of the couch, folding another blanket to help out.

"So...I've thought a lot about yesterday." Chloe started, her eyes intently fixed on the sheet in her hands. "I've been going through everything that happened and I've come to a decision."

"That sounds ominous."

Chloe looked up, resolute in her decisions, hoping her confidence would hold some weight with him. "I'm considering going to the police. It's what I should have done in the first place, but with my weird life it was the last thing I thought of actually doing."

"NO! You can't!"

She knew he wouldn't be thrilled at the suggestion, but the vehemence of his disapproval surprised her.

"Oliver, you almost died yesterday. This city can't survive without you, and I refuse to have that on my conscience."

He forcibly threw the blanket onto the couch. "At best they will put you into hiding; Away from your friends and from your job. Do you really want that?"

"Some things are more important than a single person. I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"No one will. Yesterday was a fluke; I wasn't paying enough attention. It won't happen again."

"When do you ever not concentrate on the job?" She asked.

He knew the answer. His concentration started slipping the moment he began protecting her from afar. "The guys and I will find King and bring him to justice." Oliver looked at her earnestly. "Look, if you're feeling this unsettled we can do something about it."

"Like what?"

"King clearly knows your daily routine. How about you stay at the mansion with us for a couple of days? It'll throw him off, and you can take advantage of all the personal security you can handle."

She smirked at the suggestion. "Ooh, I should let my editor know! I could write a lifestyle piece on the infamous Oliver Queen. He's been bugging me for days, and this could be the thing to shut him up." The sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"If that's what it takes to make it happen, let's do it."

Chloe stopped her folding and just frowned at him. He must have known she was joking, but she realised he appeared seriously concerned and that the offer was genuine. There had to be something more going on here – she had never seen Oliver this anxious.

She put her blanket on the pile and leant forward to look him straight in the eye. "What's going on Oliver? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. I'm just concerned about your safety. You've tried to reveal King to the world, and he will continue to see you as a thread until I get to him."

"He could be a risk to your dual identities if I stay with you guys."

"I've mentioned this to the guys this morning, and they want you to stay too."

"You haven't asked Bart."

"You really think he's object?" Oliver asked with a small laugh.

Chloe laughed too. "Probably not. I literally had to prise him from my side last night. I guess I freaked him out pretty bad yesterday."

"That's an understatement."

Chloe paused for a second. If she stayed with them for a couple of days then maybe the guys would relax a bit; be a little more focused. She didn't want Oliver being so careless with his own safety again. The main worry with his plan was that 'almost' kiss. If he pretended like nothing happened then everything would be fine.

"Okay, I'll stay with you. I'll tell my editor I'm working from home."

"Great. If we pack now, I can drive you straight there." Oliver got up and put his hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her to the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Ollie. I can pack by myself."

"Two pairs of hands will make shorter work of it."

"Fine. But no going through my drawers!"

"You know, I think that's the first time I have been told that while standing in a woman's bedroom." He told her with a smirk.

The slap connected with his arm. "Okay, I deserved that."

Chloe looked at him before sighing in defeat. "My bag's under the bed. Go ahead and make yourself useful."

Oliver smiled – he was forgiven.

It had taken ten minutes to pack a bag and put her things into Oliver's car. Once they left the congestion of the inner city, Oliver let out a sigh of relief. Pressing his foot harder on the accelerator, they sped down the road, heading for the mansion.

* * *

Merlyn had been observing Miss Sullivan closely for the past six days. Her association with Oliver Queen was old news, and it was no surprise that he was at her door so soon after an attempt on her life.

It was obvious the billionaire would involve himself in her life during her hour of need, wanting to appear as the knight in shining armour.

He watched as the car sped as it approached, just as he had predicted.

There were always casualties of war, and the young Mr Queen was about to find out. Merlyn carefully lined his shot before releasing the first arrow.

* * *

"So how do you feel about spending a quiet, boring evening with Victor and his latest toy?"

Chloe looked over at Oliver in the driver's seat with amusement. "Really?"

"All he could talk about this week was having some alone time with you and his gadgets. Should I be concerned?"

Chloe laughed loudly. "No, nothing to be concerned about. Although, I do like the idea of a quiet evening. Just crawling under a blanket until this whole Merlyn thing goes away sounds like a pretty good idea."

Oliver took his eyes from the road for a second to look back at her. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

He didn't have time to see her smile at his promise. Two loud bangs were heard before he lost control of the car. They had been travelling too fast when the arrows shot out the tires; there was little he could do. The car flipped and rolled several times before landing on its roof at the side of the road.

Oliver opened his eyes, disorientated. His vision was hazy and he could tell unconsciousness was threatening. He could feel the sticky sensation of blood trickling down the side of his face and the sting of a cut. He couldn't even remember hitting his head.

"Chloe?" He turned his head to the side and saw that she was still next to him. He was so thankful she had worn her seatbelt.

"Chloe?"

Weakly reaching his hand out to her he tried to brush the hair from her face to look at her. She was out cold. The blood running from her hairline confirmed that she had hit her head hard.

"Sidekick, wake up." Oliver mumbled, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Stay with me."

She still didn't respond, but he couldn't move enough to wake her. He tried to grab her hand, hoping the touch would be enough to keep her safe.

His arm fell away as his world turned to black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Under A Different Sky 13/26  
**Spoilers:** Seasons 6 & 7  
**Summary**: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

**Author Note: **All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. Banner by selene2 - isn't it fab?

* * *

Noise.

Too much noise. There was movement too, and it made him feel nauseated.

Oliver was being jostled from side to side, and he was sure that he was about to vomit. He tried to hold his arm out to prevent the rocking, but found he couldn't. He tried moving his arms and legs with no success. He couldn't move anything and the panic started to set in. His eyes snapped open, but he shut them just as quickly because of the bright light.

"Mr Queen?"

The voice was at his side somewhere. Cautiously opening his eyes again, he tried to turn his head but again found his movement impaired.

"Where am I?"

His eyes focused as the owner of the voice stood over him. The woman was tall, with curly, brown hair pulled tight in a ponytail. She pulled a pen torch from her breast pocket and checked his pupils.

"My name is Christine; I'm a paramedic. You're on your way to Star City General. Can you remember what happened?"

He tried to think of what had happened before waking up in the ambulance. He had lost control of the car and rolled it. Chloe was injured; she was bleeding from the head…

"Chloe!" Oliver tried to fight against the Velcro bonds holding him in place on the board. "She's hurt!"

The paramedic placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. "Your blonde friend?"

"Yes! Is she alright?"

"The fire department got her free of the wreckage first. She left for the hospital as they began to cut you free."

"But is she alright? Please, I need to know!"

Christine looked at him sympathetically. "I'll see if I can get through on the radio. You're lucky my husband's driving her there."

She gave him a small smile before heading up to the front. All Oliver could do was stare up at the roof of the vehicle as the sirens wailed overhead. It felt like an eternity had passed before the woman's return.

"I managed to get through in time; they were just pulling up at the ER. She's stable - the doctors will have to examine her before you'll know more."

"I need to make a call. There has to be someone there for her."

"You'll be able to get a call through at the hospital. I'm sure the nurses will contact her next of kin on arrival."

That meant Lois. Maybe this would be the event to reunite the cousins.

The potential family reunion still didn't change the fact that Merlyn was still out there, his target still firmly locked on Chloe. She was vulnerable and needing protection, all while he was helplessly strapped to a board.

"No. I need to make a call _now_. She can't be left on her own." His voice rose with anxiety.

"Sir, you're going to have to relax. If you arrive at the ER like this, those doctors will have you sedated before you can click your fingers."

"I'll threaten legal action. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Look. You may think you're fine, but you're lucky to be alive. The fact that you and your friend are still breathing is nothing short of a miracle. You lost consciousness and have a head injury." She sat down on the seat by his head, looking him in the eyes. "I'd bet my salary the doctors will be scanning you for spinal damage the moment you arrive."

"I'm fine."

"Well, suck it up. If that girl means that much to you then I am guessing the feeling's mutual. So I think I'm right that she might just rip you a new one for not looking after yourself."

It certainly sounded like something Chloe would do. He would have paid more attention to the thought if he hadn't been stunned by the way Christine had spoken to him.

"Do you always talk to your patients like this? Your bedside manner is impeccable." Oliver deadpanned.

"Well, looks like I guessed correctly, doesn't it?" She said, smirking at his attitude, earning herself a glare.

"I'll have a word with the nurses and make sure they pick up the phone straight away to get someone down to the hospital. Just make life a little easier on yourself and put up with the tests before you start throwing your weight around. This Chloe girl will thank you for it."

She looked up towards the windscreen in the front. "We're here, and in record time too."

"Thank God!" Oliver replied.

"I'll refrain from taking that as an insult to my dazzling personality." She smiled as she disconnected him from the monitors.

Oliver tried to make eye contact with the woman. "I just want to make sure she's alright." He said quietly.

"Just remember to go easy on the verbal aggression in there, or you'll be flying high before you can even check on your sweetheart."

He smirked at her blunt advice. "Thanks for the tip."

"Not a problem." She said, smiling at him.

The back doors of the ambulance opened, filling it with daylight. Oliver squinted at the change, allowing his eyes to adjust.

"I think we're ready." Christine told him as she clicked off the brakes to his stretcher. "Let me know if anything hurts."

'_Only my pride.'_ He thought to himself.

"Will do."

"I hope she's okay." She told him as she pushed his stretcher from the vehicle into her partner's waiting hands.

The thought of Merlyn coming so close to killing them both made his blood run cold. "Me too."

* * *

Once Oliver was assured that Bart had been contacted, he submitted himself to the battery of assessments and scans ordered by the on-call team. Knowing that there was someone watching over her calmed him considerably during the first hour of examinations.

For the following hour, Chloe's potential anger if he failed to be the perfect patient helped him to maintain his patience.

As time began to crawl into the third hour, he found that threatening legal action for excessive medical investigations was his best course of action. Sometimes, being known as the billionaire CEO of Queen Industries had its drawbacks – emergency room doctors fearing career threatening law suits was one of them. They were so intent on being thorough; they never noticed how their patient was steadily losing his temper.

Two hours and thirty-four minutes following his admission, Oliver signed his own discharge papers and found his way to Chloe's room.

Inside he found a worried looking Bart Allen sitting by her bedside. The young man turned his eyes towards him. "Watching her like this twice in two days is _not _cool."

Oliver pulled a chair up to the other side of her bed. He gently held her hand, careful of the IV connection. "What have the doctors said?"

"She's regained consciousness, but the pain meds they've got her on have her totally spaced out. She's been sleeping on and off since they gave her the last injection."

"Bart, what have the doctor's said is wrong with her?" Oliver repeated.

"Her left arm was impaled by metal and glass in the crash. They're taking her for surgery any minute now." Bart paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. He waited a while for his voice to become steady again. "Her right leg was banged up pretty bad too, and she has a concussion, but they said she would be fine."

Oliver had called Bart purely for his speed. If he had had any choice, the speedster was the last team member he would have called to watch over Chloe. It seemed to hurt the guy as much as him to see her this way.

"Why don't you head on out for a while? I'll call if anything changes. I want to be here when she comes around." Oliver suggested.

"Sure. I'll let AC and Vic know the latest. I'll run by again in a few."

Oliver stiffened as Bart kissed Chloe's forehead before walking from the room. It was the slowest he had ever seen the guy move.

Bart was right - seeing her like this twice within the space of a day was too much to bear. As the doctors had done their jobs, Oliver had had plenty of time to think. He had long since admitted to himself that he was attracted to Chloe, but it was the fact he had truly fallen for the petite reporter that had taken longer to register. The images of her unconscious form in his eyes and mind caused too many emotions to drift to the surface.

Lying on a table beneath the MRI scanner, unable to move, had forced him to really reflect on his feelings. With no distraction but his own thoughts, he had tried to pinpoint when the turning point for him was. He just didn't want to admit how far back it went.

From the moment he first met her, she had caught his attention with her bright, green eyes; but Oliver knew that wasn't the moment. When she walked into his Clocktower apartment full of confidence and brimming with knowledge, he should have known he would want this woman. She had figured out his Green Arrow identity, and wasn't even flustered.

That was the moment Oliver fell a little bit in love with Chloe Sullivan. He wondered if she realised she was wearing his favourite colour that day.

Yeah, he had fallen for her back then, and he hadn't even realised it. It may even have been one of the reasons he didn't fight to keep Lois with him. He should have known that his feelings for Chloe went beyond friendship when he first discovered she was in Star City. He had avoided the newspapers during the recent negativity toward the Green Arrow, but her defensive headline caught his eye immediately. Once again, Chloe had burst into his life, the heroes' hero.

Oliver looked down at the battered beauty lying before him. If they made it through this he was going to tell her. Life was too short to hold back from the people you care about.

* * *

They had taken Chloe for surgery shortly after Bart's departure, but Oliver had refused to leave. He wanted to be the first familiar face she saw, and he made sure of it. He resumed his place by her side once she was transferred back into her room.

The nurse attached a cuff to her arm and proceeded to record her observations. She saw the anxious look on his face and broke the silence.

"It'll take a while for the anaesthesia to completely wear off. She may sleep the whole night through."

"She's going to be fine, right?"

"She'll be sore, and she'll probably need some physical therapy for her leg, but she'll be fine."

"If she needs anything, just give it to her. I'll take care of the costs."

"We'll do our best." She put away her equipment and headed to the door. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to let you know that we managed to contact her next of kin. Your friend with the red hoodie enquired earlier."

"You got hold of Lois? Is she coming?"

The nurse's professional smile faltered slightly. "I'm afraid she isn't, although she did wish to be notified if Miss Sullivan's condition deteriorated."

"Thank you for letting me know." Oliver's voice was tight with anger, but he managed to smile at the nurse as she left.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked himself.

He was disgusted. Lois' abandonment of her cousin made him feel physically ill. Chloe could have died and all Lois was concerned about was how her cousin was meteor infected.

Oliver swore to himself that no matter how much Chloe would object, the next time he spoke to Lois he was going to give her a piece of his mind. The woman didn't seem to realise how lucky she was to have family.

"Knock, knock", came a voice from the door.

He turned around. "Hey, Bart."

"I come bearing gifts." He placed two cups of coffee on the table. "How's she doing?"

"She's going to be fine, just waiting for the drugs to wear off. The nurse said she might sleep through the night."

"I can tell. It's not like 'licious to turn down my coffee." He said with a weak smile.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. I want you and the guys to cover my patrol, keep a lookout for Merlyn." Oliver pulled his gaze from Chloe's bruised face to Bart's concerned one. "If you get the chance to take him out, do it. I'm done playing games."

Bart's attention drifted back to Chloe. "You've got it, Bossman."

Oliver watched as the young man pulled himself together. "I'll start my patrol now. Call if anything changes?"

"Sure."

Bart opened the lid from one of the coffee cups and placed it on the locker next to Chloe. The young man smiled. "Just in case."

He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, leaving Oliver alone with Chloe and his thoughts.

Six days into the deal and he was willing to break the rules. He knew his teammates would feel the same way. Today had been another close call, but Chloe was worth risking it all for.


	14. Chapter 14

Spoilers: Seasons 6 & 7

Summary: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

Author Note: All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project. Banner by selene2 - isn't it fab?

* * *

Oliver groaned as he woke up the following morning. He may have chosen to forget he was in a car crash, but his body certainly hadn't. He had fallen asleep folded over on Chloe's bed.

He winced as he pushed himself up and back into his chair.

"You look how I feel."

Oliver smiled as he looked over at Chloe. He got up and gently hugged her. He sighed happily as her good arm wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you awake." He moved his chair closer to her and sat back down. "How are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand in his without thinking.

"Everything seemed to hurt, but the nurse came by with some painkillers, so now I'm good. And slightly high, I think."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't hear her come in."

"That's nurse stealth for you." She could see he was about to start an inner monologue about how he should have been awake, looking out for her. "I'm amazed that you can tell the difference between the good and bad guys in your sleep."

"You're making up excuses for me now?"

"I can see the wheels turning in your head. You're too busy criticising yourself- someone needs to defend you. A little bird told me that you were in the same crash that I was; I think it's a given that you probably needed the rest."

Oliver absentmindedly rubbed his neck while giving her a slightly amused look. "I still shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. Anything could have happened."

Chloe repositioned herself, sitting more upright in the bed. She winced as she moved her right leg, making Oliver rise quickly to his feet. He helped to move her pillows to make her more comfortable.

"It was him, wasn't it."

There was no question there, Chloe just wanted the confirmation.

"Yes. Victor texted me – he retrieved two arrows from the scene of the crash. Merlyn shot out the tyres."

"It's getting too dangerous, Oliver. This guy just won't leave me alone. I think it's best that I get out of Star City for a while."

"No!" Chloe jumped at the intensity of Oliver's objection. Seeing the shock in her eyes, he forced himself to regain his composure. " I mean, you need to heal and recuperate. You'll struggle to cope with your arm and leg so badly injured."

"I'd rather struggle than be dead. It's clear that's what this guy wants, and I won't risk you or your team over this."

"You can have the best of both without leaving the city. I want you to stay with me until Merlyn is gone or at least until you are healed – whichever comes first."

"Look, I know you've taken it upon yourself to be my own personal hero, but I'm sure that time away could resolve this. He's scared I'll print his identity, and distance from the Gazette can only help."

Chloe squeezed his hand and looked at him in the eyes, intent on showing him her determination. "This guy has no problem hurting my friends. Despite how great an actor Victor thinks he is, I know he almost took an arrow for me the other night, and now you almost die for me – again! Whose life should I risk next?"

He should have known that she had picked up more than she let on, no matter how careful the team was. Regardless of how alert she was to her surroundings, if she left the city limits it would be game over and Merlyn would never stop until she was dead. Oliver knew he had to stop her, even if it meant tying her up and holding her captive.

"Chloe, this guy will follow you no matter where you go, and you would be defenceless. I'm not prepared to lose you because of some ridiculous Sullivan pride!"

Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I'm taking you home, like it or not. You were going to stay with me before the accident, the reasons haven't changed."

"You can't –"

"If you refuse, I'll have the doctors keep you hospitalised for longer than necessary. If you agree, I'll bust you out early. I'll hire a physical therapist to help you at home. So which do you prefer?"

He knew she hated hospitals, and that he was probably hitting below the belt, but he was desperate. She needed to stay.

"I refuse to take advantage of you or your money."

Oliver got up from his chair and sat on the edge of her bed, not once letting go of her hand. "I need you to understand what this means to me. I care about you, and friends help each other. If you were in my position, wouldn't you be offering the same?"

Chloe bit her lower lip as she struggled to think of a winning argument. As the seconds ticked by, Oliver knew he had won.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, I'll come back with you."

"Great. I'll talk to your doctors today."

"Since you're playing the white knight in this story, how about you help me sit further up the bed. I can't stop sliding down and it's a bitch to get back up."

Oliver smiled. "Sure." Hooking his arm under her good one, he helped to slide her back up as she pushed with her good leg.

"Soft tissue injuries are the worst." He said as he saw her wincing in pain.

"Thanks."

Oliver grinned. "I told you I would come in handy."

She smiled back at him. "Reign in the 'I told you so's, there."

"I'll try to hold back." Oliver retook his seat and watched as her smile faded.

"So…did they call Lois? She's still listed as my next of kin."

Oliver had hoped she would have forgotten about that, but this was Chloe – she never forgot the details.

"The nurses managed to get hold of her while you were in surgery."

"Oh. Do you know if she's coming here, or if she called back?" She tried to look as though the answer wouldn't matter, that she wasn't emotionally invested on the outcome, but he could tell otherwise.

Oliver highly doubted Chloe would be receiving any calls from her cousin in the near future. "The nurse said she wasn't able to fly in, but she has asked to be kept up to date."

"Maybe I should call her?" She said out loud. For a moment she thought quietly to herself before shaking her head. "But it's probably not the greatest of times to disturb her, right?"

Oliver could see the hurt hidden beneath the brave face. Chloe was making light of the fact that her cousin was only mildly concerned about her near fatal accident. If she didn't need him by her side right now, he would have flown directly to Metropolis and read Lois Lane the riot act. The woman really had changed, and it was not for the better. Instead of showing his anger, he gave Chloe a small smile and his reassurance.

"I'll call her to make sure she knows everything."

"Would you mind? I've still got a headache, and I'm probably not up to listening to Lois' dulcet tones just yet."

Oliver couldn't pinpoint when he had begun to start reading Chloe so well, but he could see the truth behind the tight smile. Lois wouldn't ignore a call from Oliver. It was better to be rejected by proxy than to have it confirmed personally that your loved ones didn't care.

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. The nurse from the previous evening poked her head around the door before entering. "Chloe, I'm here to help you get washed and dressed for the day."

"That would be great." She said as her hand touched the dried blood in her hair.

Oliver smirked before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Does this mean I get to give you a sponge bath when you're discharged?"

Her glare was all the answer he was going to get. He was sure there was a scathing remark waiting to spill from her lips, but the presence of the nurse forced her to hold her tongue.

"As much as I would like to stay and see the show, I have a few calls to make."

Oliver continued to ignore the glare Chloe was giving him, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. After closing the door gently, he made his way down the hall and entered an empty waiting room. He dialled the Talon apartment's landline and waited to see if Lois picked up before the machine kicked in. She didn't.

"_You've reached Lois' machine. You know what to do."_

She had already changed Chloe's perky message to her own. Oliver knew exactly what message to leave, and he was just grateful no one was around to throw him out.

"Wow, Lois. This must be the first message left from a call you _haven't_ screened. Not that you actually deserve to know, but Chloe's operation went smoothly. She's badly beaten up and needing to hear from her loved ones."

Oliver paced the room as his anger rose. "You do remember who she is, right? Maybe if you're not too busy being self-absorbed, you could find a way to get a message to Chloe – it's the least you could do. If it really is too much for you, do me a favour? Lose my number."

He was surprised his thumb didn't go straight through the phone as he ended the call. He had held himself back, and he needed an outlet for it.

After taking a few calming breaths he hit the speed dial for AC. It was picked up immediately.

"_Dude, is Chloe okay?"_

"She's fine. I'm going to try to have her discharged this afternoon."

"_She's still coming back here, right?"_

"I had to practically threaten her, but yes."

"_Is she up for visitors?"_

"Yeah. Actually, could you do me a favour? Could you bring a caramel macchiato with extra whip with you? Oh, and a few of those blueberry muffins too. They're her favourite."

There was a snicker over the line. "Sure. I'll get there when I can."

"Thanks. See you then." Oliver ended the call.

His thumb lingered over the numbers. He had toyed with the idea of calling a florist. Bart had snuck in a bunch of tulips while he had been asleep, and in his worry the previous night he hadn't thought about it.

Not wanting to be outdone he began to dial. If she liked tulips, boy, was she going to get them.

Oliver felt the whoosh of air before the line even connected. It was probably Bart. He turned towards the door, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Clark Kent.

"Oliver, where is she?"


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project, and to selene2 for my fab banner.

* * *

"Oliver, where is she?"

Oliver strode towards the Kryptonian, almost crushing his phone with his anger. "You've got a lot of nerve."

"I was looking for Chloe at the Talon, and I heard your message on their machine. Why is she in Star City? Was she hurt because of you and your missions?"

Clark tried to intimidate Oliver with his immovable stance. Oliver was too angry to even care.

"If you stop with the accusations long enough, maybe I'll explain." Oliver said with a clenched jaw.

"Why is she here?"

"For your information, she lives in Star City now; has been for over a month now. As her 'BFF' you would obviously know that."

"What? I don't have time to listen to this."

Oliver watched as Clark looked to the wall with a constipated look on his face. He knew he was using his super-hearing, intent on doing things his way as usual.

Clark strode from the room towards Chloe's, and Oliver followed closely behind.

"You can't just walk in there!" Oliver yelled after him.

Clark just ignored him and opened the door regardless. Luckily Chloe had just put on a clean tank top, saving her exposure to the entire room.

"Clark!"

Oliver caught up in time to see the look of surprise rather than joy on Chloe's face. There wasn't even a hint of a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as the nurse helped her to get back into bed.

Once she was settled, the nurse left the room, sensing the tension and impending semi-private conversation.

"I was going to ask you the same thing! I went to the Talon to find you, but heard Oliver's phone message about an operation. Why are you in Star City?"

Chloe saw Oliver in the doorway and was glad of his presence. He closed the door before leaning on a nearby locker with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes had yet to leave Clark.

"I think my letters to you and Lois were pretty clear."

Clark appeared confused. "Chlo, I haven't received any letter from you."

His face suddenly brightened as if he had the answer. Clark sat on the edge of the bed so he could be closer to his friend.

"For the past few weeks, Jor-El has been holding me prisoner at the fortress. An imposter has been living my life with Lana – even she couldn't tell the difference. Maybe he read your letter?"

Oliver choked on a laugh. Lana Lang was the most self-involved of Chloe's friends. He was sure that if Chloe had been welcome within fifty yards of the Kent Farm, she would have figured things out.

"Clark, that's awful. I'm so sorry." Chloe held his hand in sympathy.

Oliver could see her face relax. She finally had some relief; a weight seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders. Clark Kent hadn't intentionally ignored her. He would have been there if he could have, but Jor-El had decided to flex his parental muscles.

Oliver began to wonder if he had been wrong about the guy too.

"Is Lana okay?" Chloe asked.

"For the past two weeks we've tried to rebuild our relationship, but it's hard. How could she not tell the difference?"

Oliver noticed the small frown on Chloe's face, and he knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant. He had seen that look on her face on very few occasions, each time the outcome had never been good.

"Two weeks?" She repeated.

"Yeah. It's been awful."

Chloe stiffened and removed her hand from Clark's. "Ollie, could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure. I'll be outside if you need me." As he left the room he knew a storm was brewing and it was about to roll right over Clark. As he shut the door he kept close, wanting to be there if she needed him. Clark had long been Chloe's weakness.

Once the door had closed, Chloe turned her attention back to Clark. "You've been back two weeks, and you've only just realised that I was no longer there?"

He looked back at her with wide eyes, his mouth partially open as he tried to think beyond the warning bells in his head.

"Tell me, were you at the Talon just to visit, or were you just looking for your usual sympathetic ear?"

"It's not like that."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. Since walking through her door he hadn't once asked why she was in hospital, or even how she was feeling. The fact that she was in Star City and not readily accessible for him had been at the forefront of his mind.

"I'm lying battered and bruised in a hospital bed, yet I already know the latest Clark and Lana saga. You haven't once asked how I am Clark!"

She held a hand up between them to stop the inevitable reply. "This is why I moved to Star City. I'm just not important enough to my loved ones in Metropolis to be spared a thought."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. It was so tiring having to dig up her past disappointments again, especially considering how great things had been for her lately.

"I'm tired of being in one-sided relationships, Clark."

"No! That was Bizzaro. He's ruined everything for me."

Chloe didn't know if she should feel sorry for him. She had enabled his selfish treatment for so long it was almost her fault too. It had to stop, and she needed to be strong enough to enforce the change.

"This isn't a recent thing, it's been happening for years. I'm tired of being the 'go-to' girl. I'm living my life for me now, and I have friends that actually call just to say 'hi'."

Clark looked over his shoulder towards the door. "You mean Oliver?" He made no effort to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, Oliver is among them. He's been a better friend to me in the past two weeks than you have in the past two years.

Chloe surprised herself. It had been one thing to think it, but telling Clark to his face was something else. There were some things that you just couldn't take back.

"Oliver won't always be there for you. He left Lois, and they _loved_ each other. You can't depend on him; his other life will always come first."

A dull ache formed deep in her chest at his words. Her world would be a lot less shiny without Oliver in it. Would he leave her life just as swiftly?

The door to the room swung open before she could form a response. Oliver marched into the room, eyes blazing with anger.

"It's time for you to leave." He ordered.

Clark ignored the interruption to his conversation with Chloe. "Come home with me. Lana, me, Lois…we'll look after you. You're going to need help while you recover."

She couldn't believe he had chosen to either ignore or repress half of their conversation. Did he assume she would just drop everything? It was then that Chloe realised that two months ago she would have done just that.

"Oliver is taking me home. He and the guys are going to help me until I'm back on my feet. Besides, I'm never going back to stay. Living with Lois was colder than your fortress."

"Lois loves you."

"Lois disowned me. She knows about the accident, but she still cannot be bothered to make sure I'm alright. Maybe you should go home and get your facts in order before you start volunteering others' time."

"Maybe she just needs time."

"Those that really love you stick around when things are tough."

"Like you stuck around?" Clark's voice rose with his temper. "Maybe if _you_ had, Lana wouldn't have been sharing her bed with a monster!"

"That's it, you're gone!" Oliver grabbed the arm of Clark's jacket and pulled. He knew that it was futile trying to physically remove him, but the intent was the same.

"Get your hands off of me!"

A nurse from the corridor stepped into the open doorway. "Is everything okay in here?"

Oliver flashed the woman his trademark smile, clearly turning up the charm. "Everything's fine. My friend here and I were about to leave Chloe so she could get some much needed rest."

The nurse clearly wasn't fooled but let it slide. "I think that's a good idea."

Not one to argue publically, Clark reluctantly followed Oliver out in to the hall and into the waiting room.

Oliver waited for Clark to close the door before he spoke. "Do you even listen to yourself? That is supposedly your best friend down the hall in a hospital bed. She's in bad shape. Feeling vulnerable, and you've just tried to make her feel three inches tall."

"She doesn't understand."

Oliver's jaw set with anger, his body almost shaking with the tension. "No, it's you who doesn't understand Clark." He let out a humourless laugh at the perplexed looking alien "I'm beginning to see why she moved so far away from you."

"You know nothing about the friendship Chloe and I have. She knows she's in the wrong here."

Oliver could tell Clark genuinely believed his words. It was a wonder that Chloe hadn't been driven mad years ago.

"If your girlfriend can't tell the difference between you and some genetic alien freak, blame her – not Chloe. She deserves more from you than that."

Clark's own voice was thick with anger "This isn't the end of the conversation. Tell her I'll visit tomorrow."

His hands were clenched at his sides and Oliver knew that one punch and he would probably land in Chloe's room via five layers of brick.

Instead of throwing a fist, Clark simply walked out of the room and towards the elevator. In the face of such arrogance Oliver couldn't resist having the last word. "I'd call first if I were you!"

Clark didn't acknowledge him, but he knew he had been heard.

* * *

Oliver quietly entered Chloe's room and discovered that she was still on her own.

"Is he gone?" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she spoke.

"Yeah, he's gone."

As her tears threatened to spill over he simply say next to her on the bed and hugged her. The genuine comfort was too much and she couldn't help but silently cry. Chloe didn't want him to see her like this, but he was the only one who knew how hard everything had been for her lately.

Oliver simply held her until the tears dried.

"Take me home, Ollie. I need to be around friends right now."

She didn't see his smile as she referred to his place as home.

"I'll talk to your doctor and make it happen. I'll keep my promise."

Oliver relaxed his arms without breaking the embrace. "I should warn you, Clark mentioned seeing you again tomorrow."

"A good night's sleep and a few cups of coffee, and I'll be ready to face anything."

In truth, all she needed was a few more hours like this with Oliver, and everything would feel better. She didn't know how he did it, but he could genuinely brighten her day.

"I'll be there is you need me to."

She smirked, it was almost bitter. "Maybe that's why you're the better friend."

"Well, not to brag or anything, but to prove your point I've got AC smuggling in the good stuff." He said light-heartedly. His smug grin was already appearing as her mood instantly began to brighten.

"Coffee?" She asked with a smile of her own.

Oliver faked his nonchalance well. "I might have mentioned something of the caramel variety."

Chloe groaned with pleasure at the thought. The coffee in this place was awful, and she was beginning to feel twitchy without her regular fix.

"You really are the best." That coffee was going to taste _so good_. She leant forward and gave Oliver a soft peck on his lips.

As she was thinking to herself about how he always found a way to make her smile, she realised that she had just kissed him; no matter how innocently.

She looked over at him and he was staring back with a slightly shocked look on his face. He must have realised, because he quickly put on his 'charm face', but Chloe still felt the tension in his arms.

"I asked for blueberry muffins too." He closed his eyes and pouted his lips dramatically as if expecting another kiss.

Chloe laughed. It was a move she would expect from Bart, not the ever sophisticated Oliver Queen. Still laughing she cupped his jaw with her hand before planting a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

Oliver opened his eyes and turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. "I did say _blueberry_ muffins, right?"

"Sorry, but coffee trumps blueberry muffins every time." At the look on his face she laughed again. "Oh God…see! I told you that you pouted!"

"I do not pout." He said with all seriousness, his pout still firmly in place.

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes men could be such babies. "Oh for crying out loud…" Chloe leant forward again, planting another small kiss to his lips, hoping to remove the childish expression.

Chloe began to move away, intending to ask if he had stopped sulking; instead she felt his hand bury itself into her hair, pulling her closer to him.

A brief peck on the lips didn't appear to be enough for him. He took the initiative and made more of the simple kiss; he tugged her bottom lip between his own, the brief touch of his tongue had her opening her mouth for more.

Oliver deepened the kiss without hesitation, pouring all of his feelings from the past week into it.

Chloe felt like she was melting - from her lips right down to her toes. His body heat seemed to envelop her, and all she could feel was him; she was happy for it to never end.

'_I'm kissing Oliver'. _Opportunities like this rarely occurred for people like her, and she was going to make the most of it.

Chloe was going to cement every second of it into her memory. She wanted to remember every little detail – like how soft but firm his lips were; how his hands were rough to the touch, but gentle as they caressed the nape of her neck.

As he slowly pulled his lips from hers, she knew her secret wish had probably jinxed the moment.

Temporarily lost for words, she expected him to use a witty remark to fill the silence, but he didn't. He just gazed at her with his dark eyes and smiled.

"I'll find the doctor and we'll get you out of here."

With a final peck on her cheek, he got up and left the room, leaving her sat there in a state of shock.

She had just spent the past ten minutes making out with Oliver Queen, and her only thought was that she wanted more.


	16. Chapter 16

AC's visit had been short and sweet. He had promised Oliver that he would stay overnight and search the hospital grounds for the Dark Archer so he could rest at home that night.

Chloe drank her coffee within two minutes of it being set down in front of her. AC had just stared at her in mild amusement as she laughed at the possibility of burns. The muffins remained ignored until the last drop was gone.

She hadn't slept that night, and it hadn't been from the caffeine rush. _That_ kiss had played on her mind until the early hours. Her brain seemed to have the memory stuck on repeat, and her skin wanted to keep the feeling the heat of his hands on her too. Every time she imagined his tongue moving with hers the sensation she could almost feel the sensation of his fingers squeezing her hip, or tightening in her hair.

Chloe had known what she was doing when she gave him that second kiss. The rational part of her mind wanted to call it a moment of weakness – that it was the natural response of any warm blooded woman. Who wouldn't want to kiss the ridiculously handsome guy who had the habit of saving her life? In her opinion, his reaction was the same as most men would in that position. It was automatic.

But he had remembered that blueberry muffins were her favourite.

"Oh, no." Chloe groaned to herself. She was falling for him, and to her, that was the worst emotion to suffer.

When she followed her heart, things never ended well – for her at least. Clark had been the centre of her world since she was a young girl; but the constant toying with her feelings, and the subsequent rejections, had knocked her down her self-confidence to nearly nothing.

Jimmy's treatment of her when _they_ broke up had only kicked her while she was down. She didn't want to add Oliver to that list. It wasn't his fault that she had developed a crush.

'_Then again, he was the one who initiated __the__ kiss that kept me up all night.'_ She thought.

Hers had been an innocent kiss; it had been Oliver who had turned it into something that sent her heart racing and bones turning to jelly. Everything he was he put into that kiss.

Strength. Warmth. Passion.

Damn. There was going to be a conversation about this. She was going to be staying at his home, and that kiss was going to be the large, pink elephant in the room.

Maybe if she apologised for instigating this mess she could prevent any awkwardness between them.

"That's what I'll do. Say sorry; he'll understand and brush it off, and we'll be back to normal." She said to the empty room.

She knew that she'd feel crappy when Oliver would happily sweep everything under the carpet, but a touch of embarrassment would feel better than the pain of unrequited love. There was no chance of him not wanting things back to how they were - Oliver needed to be with the exotic beauties and debutantes of the world. Chloe knew that she was an ordinary plain Jane; she had been reminded enough.

There was, however, the small part of her that hoped. She didn't want that to be the case, and she could slap herself. Sometimes she was her own worst enemy. There were more important things that she needed to focus on – like the fact that her life was under serious threat.

If it hadn't been obvious to her before, it certainly was now. Merlyn's threat was as strong as ever, and he had no intention of letting her live. It was obvious now that the guys had been protecting her all along; the real puzzle was how they knew that she would remain a target.

That puzzle led to the other big question – why would Merlyn continue to pursue her when he could see how well protected she was? Was it a challenge for him?

Regardless, she needed to find a way for it to stop. It was what she needed to be focusing her thoughts and energy on.

Her meteor power was passive. She couldn't run at the speed of light, she wasn't an expert marksman, and she didn't have super strength. There was only one real weapon that she had at her disposal, and she wielded it well. The written word had gotten her into this mess, and it sure as hell could get her out of it.

Chloe was going to write the story that Merlyn wanted to prevent. She was going to write the article naming the Dark Archer as King, regardless of the lack of legitimate evidence.

The plan seemed to form itself and she was confident it would work. If he backed off, the story would remain hidden; if she was killed the story would be leaked to the press. Her death would give the article validity and King would have to face the backlash. Assassins needed their anonymity and she would strip him of it.

She just had to find a way of telling him before he could fire off another shot. Yeah. Easy.

A knock at the door snapped her from her inner monologue. Looking up she saw the smiling face of her nurse.

"I've got a flower delivery here for you, Miss Sullivan. Do you want me to send the delivery guy in?"

Chloe was genuinely surprised. The only man to ever give her flowers was Bart, but he preferred to deliver the hand-picked blooms himself.

"Sure."

She sat up straighter on the bed and considered who the sender could be. Maybe they were from Oliver?

The delivery guy placed the flowers on her table after she gave him a signature, and left the room. It took all of five seconds before she began sneezing. The flowers were hyacinths.

Chloe laughed. Only she would receive flowers that she was allergic to. She plucked the attached card before turning her attention back to her nurse.

"Could you give these to another patient in need of cheering up? I'm allergic."

"Of course." The nurse retrieved the small pot and left the room.

Chloe began to open the envelope. She was sure that they were from Oliver; how was he supposed to know of her allergy?

As she read the card she began to laugh bitterly.

Clark and Lana.

They really didn't pay any attention. Clark _knew_ that the flowers sent her into sneezing fits.

She crumpled the card and threw it towards the trashcan, failing miserably.

"I'd say your aim needs some work."

Oliver pushed a wheelchair into the room before picking up the card and putting it into the bin for her.

"Not all of us are born marksmen." She smirked, knowing full well he could have made the shot.

"That's true." Oliver pushed the chair up to her bed and clicked the on. "The nurse has gone for your pain medication."

"Oh, okay."

Chloe could feel the tension in the air building; she could clearly see that elephant in the room now. Oliver, however, seemed perfectly relaxed as he stretched out in the nearby chair. He just gave her a smile and looked in the direction of the door for the nurse's approach.

"Bart's waiting outside. He's going to follow us just in case."

The normalcy was starting to drive her crazy.

"Oliver, I need to apologise." The words flew from her lips before she could even consider what she was going to say.

Oliver took in her stressed appearance with mild amusement. He had been expecting this - he was just surprised she had waited for him to sit down before starting 'the talk'. He sat forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands together.

"What do you have to apologise for?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He wasn't going to make this easy on her; in fact he was going to enjoy watching her squirm.

Chloe took a deep breath to steady her nerves, Oliver's chocolate brown eyes were fixed on her, and she couldn't help but think that he was finding this funny.

"I want to apologise for yesterday…I really shouldn't have kissed you like that. I think the 'damsel in distress' adrenaline had me a little crazy for a while there."

She had expected him to say something, anything, but all he did was stare at her with that same smirk on his face. It was starting to annoy her now.

"I'm sorry too, Chloe."

She sighed with relief. It was all going to be just fine between them; their friendship would remain intact. "It's fine, we can just pretend that it never happened."

Oliver shook his head. She really was prepared to fool herself into thinking that she could ignore the spark that existed between them.

"You don't get it, Chloe. I'm not sorry it happened – I'm just sorry you feel that awkward about it."

"Wha- huh?" She inwardly cringed at her lack of coherent speech.

"It wasn't the first time I've wanted to kiss you, and if I'm honest, given half a chance I will do it again."

She didn't trust her hearing. She was sure Oliver was saying what the little voice in her head wanted. So, she kept her mouth shut, not trusting that voice not to do the talking for her.

Oliver hadn't moved since she first started the conversation. Any swift movements from him and he was sure she would try to bolt – not like she could get very far. There was no need for her to injure herself further.

He caught her eyes with his gaze, and he could see the uncertainty there. "You told me not to change who I am, to take control of my life. This is me doing that. I know what I want, and I'll do what I can to make that happen."

Chloe was prevented from making her reply when her nurse, Rebecca, entered the room with her prescription in hand.

"Let's get you into the chair, Chloe. A few more minutes and you can make your break for freedom."

"Thank you." Chloe replied as the nurse slowly helped her to stand, keeping her weight on her good leg.

Oliver moved the wheelchair closer as Rebecca helped Chloe to turn. She bit her lip to stop the whimper threatening to escape as the pain shot through her injured knee. Oliver's hand gently rested on her hip as he guided her to sit. Rebecca knelt in front of her and adjusted the leg support so Chloe wouldn't have to bend her knee.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief once the limb was supported. The next few days were going to be hell until the swelling went down.

"Okay, I'll just grab your physical therapy schedule and you'll be good to go!" Rebecca said brightly.

Oliver waited for her to leave before turning back to Chloe. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's clear I wasn't the only one who received a blow to the head in the accident. I don't think you realise what you're saying."

He had thrown her plans and expectations out of the window. She hadn't seriously dared to hope Oliver had really fallen for her. Maybe this was all a hallucination from the pain killers?

Oliver crouched next to her so he was at her eye level.

"I'm tired of denying myself the good things in my life because I am too scared to lose them. I'm not doing it anymore." He rested his hand on her uninjured leg before continuing, "I know this is probably freaking you out, but I'm going to be honest with you; and if you're honest with yourself you know you can feel that there's something between us too."

"Things are never as simple as that." She said softly, trying to avoid looking at him "I don't know if I can do this."

"Is it because of Bart? Are you -"

She held her hands up in front of him. "We're just friends. Although, I don't think he'd like the idea of me and you. I don't want to be a reason for tension in your home."

"I had already planned to speak to him once I had talked with you."

Oliver took her good hand in his and held it close to his chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat against her skin; its calm, rhythmic beat the complete opposite to her own racing heart.

"I don't want you to be thinking about anyone else right now. All I want you to do is carry on with the way you have been living recently – following your heart." He smiled as he saw the frown form on her face. "You have a beautiful mind. It's just, sometimes, you think far too goddamn much."

"In case you haven't noticed, my heart hasn't done me any favours so far. I don't trust it."

"It led you here, didn't it? I'm not asking you to jump into this, but I would like to see where we could go." He let go of her hand, but continued to stare deeply into her green eyes. "This is the first time I've wanted to date a best friend. I'm taking a rest too."

She had been completely selfish. Not once had she considered this from his point of view – not fairly anyway. Oliver's success rate with relationships was as good as her own. He had just as much to lose as she did, if not more. There were very few people who knew the real man behind his various identities, but he was willing to take the risk. For her.

She wanted to throw herself at him right there and give 'them' the green light.

Any declarations would have to wait as Rebecca re-entered the room, her professional smile still in place.

'_God, that woman turns up at the worst moments', _she thought to herself.

She handed an envelope to Chloe. "This is your schedule. Your physical therapist, Paul, will arrive tomorrow for your first session."

"Great. Can't wait." Chloe deadpanned.

"Alrighty then! Let's get you on your way."

Oliver laughed as Chloe's sarcasm seemed to go unnoticed. He grabbed her belongings as Rebecca began to wheel her towards the building's entrance.

He had parked the car as close to the doors as possible. Chloe guessed that he probably didn't worry about parking tickets and fines.

Oliver put her things in the car before he opened the passenger door for her. Rebecca helped to steady her as she moved from the wheelchair.

The nurse watched as Oliver got into the car. She had heard that he was the one behind the wheel when the car Chloe had been travelling in flipped.

"So, you sure that you can trust this guy not to get you hurt again?"

Chloe sat in the car and smiled back at the concerned nurse. If only she knew what a loaded question that could be.

"You ready to go, Sidekick?" Oliver asked her with a smile, to which she nodded in response.

Chloe looked up at Rebecca, showing her a smile of her own.

"Yeah. I think I do."


	17. Chapter 17

The car journey to the mansion wasn't filled with the awkward silence Chloe has expected. Oliver had kept the conversation light, and thanks to an upgrade from Victor, Bart could be heard on the car's 'hands free' set.

"_Dude, he's not around. I've run this route thirty times already, and there's no sign."_

"That's great. Sweep the grounds at home a few more times. I want to make sure." Oliver instructed.

"_You got it. Anything for Beautiful."_

Chloe smiled while rolling her eyes at the endearment. Bart had always been that little beacon of positivity in her life, even if she had only met him on a handful of occasions before the move to Star City.

He had been the first person to make her feel like she was attractive, even if he had only been harmlessly flirting.

Bart was a good person and time with him was always well spent. Despite his obvious attraction and the blatant flirting, Chloe valued his friendship above all else.

She loved the guy – there was no way you couldn't. Maybe if Bart had been the first person she had run into in Star City, things could have turned out differently, and he would be the one taking her home.

She was genuinely concerned that the feelings developing between her and Oliver would upset him. Despite his carefree demeanour, Bart was a sensitive guy; and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

Maybe if Clark hadn't discouraged them from spending too much time together, something would have developed between them before. So many bad times could have been avoided.

Looking over at Oliver as he drove, she was glad that life had taken the route it had. As bad as the past year had been, it had led her to him, and that had to be a good thing.

She leaned back onto the head rest and closed her eyes. She knew she should enjoy the peace and quiet while she could. The thought of Clark reminded her that she could look forward to him gracing her with his presence again today.

To be truthful, she had no idea what she was going to say to him. If he couldn't understand what she had told him yesterday, what was the point of _another_ one-sided conversation?

He probably wouldn't even have the decency to call before showing up.

She was so deep in her thoughts; she didn't even notice the car pulling up in front of the mansion.

"_Grounds are clear, Bossman."_

"Thanks, Bart." Oliver said before cutting off the engine.

His hand on her leg snapped her back to reality.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think the meds still have me zoning out."

"Maybe once you're settled you could take a nap?"

Seeing the concern in his eyes she smirked. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," He smiled "Wait right there." He opened the car and got out.

Her door opened at the same time, and she was greeted by the smiling face of Victor Stone.

"Need a lift, hop-a-long?" He asked, offering her his hand.

She was about to accept it when Oliver stepped around the other man and scooped her up into his arms without a word, making her shriek in surprise.

Chloe was embarrassed that she felt a small thrill at the plainly territorial move.

"Caveman." She whispered under her breath.

Chloe knew he had heard her. He didn't respond - he just smirked and carried her into the house.

When he walked past the large living room and headed for the stairs, she began to feel nervous.

"Uh, Ollie? Where are we going?"

He laughed at the look of worry on her face as they continued up the stairs. "Yesterday, the guys completed a project of their own. I promised them we would give you your surprise the moment you got here."

He carried her until they came to a door Chloe knew led into a guest room.

"I lied about keeping this as a guest room. With everything that's been happening lately, and the time you spend hanging around here, it only made sense to give you your own room."

Oliver nudged the partially open door with his foot, revealing the room to Chloe for the first time.

"Oh…wow."

Oliver smiled at the amazed look on her face. He walked into the room and gently set her down by the pillows on the bed.

Chloe looked down at the comforter she was sitting on. It was a deep purple satin, and it was eerily familiar.

"I swear, this looks just like-"

"The one you used to have at the Talon? Yeah, I wasn't sure about the colours you'd like. You haven't decorated your own place yet, so I took a guess." He looked at her uncertainly. He hoped it didn't bring up negative memories of Smallville.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"It's wonderful." She looked around the room. It really was her. "You really didn't have to go to all this effort."

He leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted you to be comfortable."

Chloe sank further into the bed. She was sure that she had never felt anything so good. Maybe Victor could help her sneak the bed back to her apartment? "I'm comfortable Ollie, believe me."

There was a soft knock on the doorframe before AC and Victor entered with her things. They set them down on the bed before AC sat by her feet.

"Are you waiting for a tip?" She asked him, smiling.

"Depends – do you have any of those muffins left?"

"Sorry, you're out of luck."

"In that case, I'll have to leave you in the incapable hands of these guys. I've got to head into the city."

"Incapable? Way to instil confidence." Victor retorted.

"I'm glad you're alright, Blondie." AC gave Chloe a quick hug before jumping back up and heading to the door. "If you need me to pick anything up, just give me a call."

"I will." She smiled.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Victor asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Chloe felt like shaking her head at the fussing.

"Are you sure?"

"Enough!" She laughed, throwing a pillow with her good arm. "I have never had a full time mom. I'm not sure I can go from that to living with four mother hens."

"Okay, I get the hint. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Victor threw the pillow back and left the room, clucking as he walked out.

"You're going to have to put up with their overbearing ways for a day or two. They've been worried." Oliver pushed away from the wall and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know. I'm just not used to the attention."

"But you're sure you're okay? You don't need anything?" Chloe gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Alright, I get the hint. But just so you know, I'm going to brew some coffee anyway."

Chloe put her arm on his shoulder to stop him from moving. "Actually, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Just name it."

"I need you to speak to Bart. Today." She pointed between the two of them. "If we're going to try this, I don't want anyone risking their friendships over it."

Oliver smiled. "No problem. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll speak to him tonight."

Chloe felt her shoulders relax. "Thank you."

"Like I said earlier, I was going to speak to him anyway. You have nothing to worry about." He leant forward and cupped her cheek before kissing her softly. "I'll go see about that coffee."

Her lips were still tingling as he left the room.

Chloe wasn't entirely sure she could get used to Oliver's kisses. She couldn't remember a time when just a kiss left her feeling like she was on fire.

She sighed as she lay back on the pillows. She wondered if his kisses would feel just as great if they weren't on her lips.

Images in her mind of him slowly kissing her neck, her throat, and progressing further had her feeling flushed. Laying there on the bed he chose for her was not helping, she decided.

The wonderful aroma of freshly brewing coffee had made its way to her room, giving her the excuse she needed to move.

Carefully sitting up, she grabbed the single crutch from the bed with her good arm, and got ready to stand.

She just knew this was going to hurt like hell – her knee really didn't want to bend.

Standing, she bit her lip to hold back the yelp of pain. Using the crutch for support, she stood there for a moment, letting the sharp pain settle into a dull throb.

'_This would be a lot easier if I had two good arms. Two crutches would really be easier than one.'_ She thought to herself, as she walked from the room.

"Or maybe not."

She had completely forgotten about the stairs. As great as the guys' surprise was, right now she really wished they had picked a room downstairs.

There was only one thing for it. Using the banister for support, Chloe managed to slide herself down onto the floor. Her legs lay straight on the steps.

This was ridiculous. She bet Lana didn't do this kind of crap when she injured _her_ leg.

Putting her good arm on the bannister to keep her steady, she slowly slid her ass onto the next step below.

Surprisingly, it didn't jolt her knee as much as she thought it would. Feeling braver, she continued her descent.

"Chloe? What do you think you're doing?"

Chloe looked up to see Oliver staring at her with his phone in his hand, and mild amusement on his face.

"The coffee was calling me." She said as she slid further to the bottom of the staircase.

Oliver put his phone in his pocket before walking up the first four steps. "You could have just asked for help. It's what you're here for, right?"

Oliver pulled her to her feet, supporting her so she didn't put weight on the injured leg.

"That would have been too easy."

Oliver crabbed her discarded walking aid before slowly helping her to climb down the final stairs.

"An emergency situation's come up at work, so I have to head out for a couple of hours."

"Everything okay?" She asked as he led her towards the kitchen.

"It should be fine. I'm giving AC a ride into the city, but Victor will be around if you need anything. No more stair climbing on your own."

Chloe sniggered at the order. "Believe me, I have no plans to attempt that on my own again."

"Good."

Oliver helped her onto a stool in the kitchen before preparing her a cup of coffee. She could tell by the smell alone that he had stocked her favourite blend.

"Vic's just down the hall. He's making room for you in the study so you can write in there without battling his techno junk for space."

She smiled as he handed her the steaming mug. "That's really sweet of him. He doesn't need to do that."

"Believe me, he does. So don't say anything. It looks like a computer threw up in there."

Chloe laughed as she tried to imagine the mess being made in various corners of Oliver's home. When he asked the guys to move in, Chloe was sure that Oliver hadn't expected their bad habits to follow too.

"You all good here?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Get going!" She shooed him with one hand, as the other held on tightly to her mug.

Laughing lightly he grabbed a travel mug of coffee from the side, before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Just yell if you need anything. Victor is at your beck and call."

"I'll tell him you said that!" She called after him as he headed from the room.

Chloe sat there for what felt like an hour, just enjoying the quiet of the house and the taste of her coffee. She felt warm, and it wasn't just from her drink. Being around the guys made her feel that way; they were like a family, and appeared to want to include her in that. She had always wanted siblings, and in a way she had just inherited a house full of brothers.

Apart from Oliver.

The idea of him as a brother was just…wrong.

Reaching for the pot of coffee she refreshed her mug.

Out in the hallway she heard the doorbell ring, and the distant yell of Victor saying he'd grab the door.

She sat there contentedly in the kitchen, enjoying the sunlight settling on her back from the large windows.

There was a soft knock on the door frame. She looked up expecting to see Victor; instead Clark was standing there silently. Instantly, she felt her good mood shift.

"If you're here for round two, I'm really not in the mood."

"I haven't come here to argue." Clark walked towards her before taking a seat across from her at the table. "I thought about what you said to me yesterday. I shouldn't have blamed my problems with Lana on you. I'm sorry."

Chloe was stunned. It was a rare thing for Clark to believe he was wrong and genuinely sorry for his actions. "Apology accepted."

"I also know that it's not the only thing I should be sorry for." Clark bowed his head slightly. Chloe recognised it as a display of nervousness. He really must have gone home and thought about their conversation.

"I let myself become accustomed to always having you there when I needed you. I haven't been fair; I should have treated you like my best friend, no matter what."

"I really needed you, Clark. Even if you felt you couldn't comfort me about Jimmy because of Kara, I at least needed you to help me deal with my newfound freak status." Chloe could feel that ache rise in her chest again. Every time she thought of her past in Smallville, that same pain reared its ugly head.

Clark looked up to meet her eyes before reaching across the table for her hand. "I know; and I want to make it up to you."

"I'm not moving back."

Clark sighed. "I didn't hold out hope you would."

"Things are going so well for me here, I just couldn't do it. The change has done me good." She met his eyes with her own, confident with her words.

"You _are_ happy, right?"

"Very."

Leaning across the table she grabbed an empty mug and poured Clark a coffee. He whispered his thanks before taking a sip.

"I think you should see Oliver while you're here. He deserves an apology too. He's been here for me when no-one else was; your comments about him at the hospital weren't fair."

"I know. I was planning on stopping by Queen Industries before I run back to Smallville." He took another sip of the warm drink, "Did you get the flowers?"

Chloe smirked. "Yes."

Clark frowned as he looked around the room. Chloe could tell he was checking the house for them. "Were they okay?"

"The reason you can't find them, Clark, is because they were hyacinths."

Chloe smirked at Clark's cringing face. It seemed that he did remember after all.

"I asked Lana to pick the flowers. I didn't think to check what she picked out." He ran a hand through his hair as his shoulders sagged. "I really need to start giving you more consideration. I suck as a friend."

"Maybe me living here in Star City will do our friendship some good. We can concentrate on the important things again." She offered.

Clark nodded and continued to drink his coffee; Chloe did the same.

An awkward silence descended. Chloe broke it by asking the one question she really wanted to know.

"How's Lois?"

"She's well. Still finding her way into trouble, but I'm keeping an eye out for her. I swear it runs in the family." He smiled.

Chloe looked into her cup. "Did she ask about me?" She asked softly.

"I spoke to her this morning. She's glad you're okay."

"Not happy enough to call though." Chloe muttered as she put her cup down.

Lois had been like a sister to her. Not having her in her life had been what hurt the most. She thought that no matter what happened in their lives, they would always be side by side; The Sullivan-Lane girls, a team forever.

"You know how stubborn she can be. She'll come around." Clark offered in sympathy.

"I can't put myself through it anymore, Clark." She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "She's family, and the excuse for needing more time sucks. She's had weeks, and not even a near death experience could provoke her interest."

Chloe felt the anger replacing the sorrow. Even if Lois were to call out of the blue, what could she possibly say to her now?

"I'll speak to her for you."

Chloe simply shook her head. "You shouldn't have to. She should want to call."

"At this point, it's the least I can do for you."

"I don't know…"

"One thing she did ask me was how you ended up in the emergency room. How did that car crash Chloe?"

Chloe had expected the question to crop up at some point. "The details are a little fuzzy. Something burst the tyres, and Ollie lost control of the car. And before you say anything, it wasn't Oliver's fault."

Clark stayed silent. He'd noticed that whenever Oliver's name was mentioned, she jumped straight to his defence. There was a time when she did that for him too, he thought sadly to himself.

A beeping snapped their attention to his jacket pocket. Clark scrambled in his pockets and pulled out his phone.

He read the message quickly before looking back up at Chloe. "It's Lana, she needs me back at home for something."

Chloe gave him a small smile. "It's fine, Clark. Really. Go make sure everything's okay."

Clark stood and walked towards Chloe, before enveloping her in a tight hug. "I really am sorry, Chlo. I promise I won't let our friendship slide in the future."

Chloe enjoyed the warmth of his hug. It had been so long since her friend had offered her any form of comfort. "I hope so."

"Feel better soon, okay?" Clark asked before he let her go.

She gave him a quick wave before he sped from the room and out of the mansion.

Swilling the last of the lukewarm coffee around her mug, she realised she felt better about her relationship with Clark. Perhaps there was a chance for them to remain friends yet.

She just hoped that the optimism lasted.


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver sped home, leaving the lights of the city far behind him. Today had been emotionally draining; his conversation had just topped the day off. At least he could go home to Chloe and let her know where they stood.

As the road rushed by he remembered the awkward conversation in vivid detail.

* * *

_Oliver sat in his office with a cold drink in his hands. He had text Bart two seconds ago, and was waiting for the familiar rush of wind to announce his friend's arrival. He had been dreading this talk all day._

"_Dude, what's the emergency?"_

_Oliver jumped slightly at his friend's entrance. Even after all this time, he was still taken by surprise._

"_No emergency, I just needed to speak with you before you headed home?"_

_Bart took a seat at Oliver's desk before propping his feet on it. "You're sounding kind of ominous there. You're starting to freak me out."_

_Oliver decided it was best to just put it out there, not pretty words. Setting his drink on the desk he looked at his friend squarely. "It's about Chloe."_

_Bart's feet were off the desk before Oliver could blink. "She okay?"_

"_She's fine," Oliver motioned for him to relax before continuing, " But there's something you do need to know."_

_Bart frowned in confusion. "Okay…"_

"_Chloe and I have been spending a lot of time together lately, and we've…become close."_

"_How close?" Bart folded his arms across his chest, his voice tight with tension._

"_Between you and me, I'm falling for her."_

"_What about Chloe?"_

"_She feels the same way, but she's not willing to act on her feelings until she thinks you'll be okay with it."_

"_I'm not her keeper." Bart mumbled, staring at the pen he'd plucked from the desk._

"_Your opinion means more to her than you think." Oliver tried to regain eye contact with his friend. "She doesn't want to upset you or the team."_

"_She'd refuse to date you because of me?"_

"_That's what she's told me. She won't do this without your blessing; you know how much her friendships here mean to her."_

"_Can't say I'm totally psyched. I'd always kind of hoped…ya know?"_

_Oliver felt sympathy for the guy. Chloe was a great woman; he couldn't blame Bart for his disappointment. The fact he was losing out to a guy that called him his brother probably didn't help either._

"_You're sure she feels the same?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then I guess it's cool." Bart sighed before straightening himself up, "And I refuse to stop flirting, because I've earned that right. She's still my 'licious." _

_Oliver smirked. "Just not in front of me so much, okay?"_

"_Maybe you could do the same. Just until I get used to the idea. I might have said its fine, but too much PDA…it's just not cool right now."_

"_No problem."_

"_Then I guess we're cool here. I'll see you back at home."_

_Oliver wasn't surprised at him wanting a quick departure. He just hoped he really was going to be alright._

_Bart paused as he stood. "Oh, I forgot. Hurt her, and you'll find yourself in the Himalayas,_ _ass deep in snow. She deserves more than another broken heart."_

_Oliver felt slightly offended at the words. "I don't intend on hurting her."_

"_Good. Just had to make sure the threat was there."_

"_Thank you, Bart. Really; I mean it."_

"_Yeah. Just…give her everything she deserves." Bart said sadly before speeding from the room._

_The look on Bart's face told Oliver he was completely serious._

_

* * *

_

Exhausted, Oliver threw his keys onto the hallway table and set down his briefcase. Rubbing his neck he walked further into his home, looking for signs of life.

"Anyone home?" He called out.

Expecting Chloe's happy voice from the kitchen or a grunt from Victor in the lounge, he was surprised to hear the distorted sound of yelling.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed the noise through the hallway. As he came to the door of the gym he realised the shouting match was coming from within.

Poised to open the door, it burst open before he could even touch it. A flustered man pushed past him into the hall. A gym ball flew from the room, narrowly missing the angry guy's head.

"What the hell!" Oliver shouted as the ball narrowly missed him too.

"I quit! No amount of money is worth this!" The man yelled at Oliver, while wildly pointing back to the gym.

Oliver cautiously walked into the room to see Chloe balancing on her good leg, her cheeks red with rage. She was beautiful when she was angry.

"I fired you! You can't quit, moron!" She yelled before trying to haul another ball at the physical therapist's direction. Oliver moved in time to dodge the shot, but the other man had long since stormed off towards the front door.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

Chloe leant against the physical therapy table Oliver had hired for her rehabilitation. Throwing the equipment had left her off balance, and the pain she was feeling in her knee was unbelievable. She knew she had a tendency to snap when she was in pain, but she was sure this time she was completely in the right.

"The guy was patronising! He didn't listen to a single word I said!" If she was physically able to pace she would have. Instead, she pointed accusingly at the open door. "He was pushing too hard; his exercises have me in agony, and he wouldn't give me time to recover!"

"So you fired him." Oliver could understand her point. It was only her first session; she shouldn't have been pushed so hard.

"Yes!"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chlo, as much as I understand why you did it, you really shouldn't just fire the guy who can help you heal."

"I did it and I am happy with my decision. That jerk was causing more damage than helping."

"So what's your plan now? Physical therapy is the only way you'll get home any quicker."

"He's left his list of exercises here. I'll do it myself."

Chloe tried to manoeuvre herself onto the table, but was failing. Oliver moved close to her before lifting her quickly onto the table.

She sighed with relief as she stretched the injured leg out in front of her. The swelling already seemed to have increased.

While she rubbed the painful joint, Oliver picked the list up from the table and looked it over. It was all pretty self-explanatory.

"You know what? I've had to nurse myself through some injuries in the past without expert medical attention." Oliver took off his jacket and removed his tie, throwing them on the foot of the table. "If you do this on your own you'll become distracted and forget to put in the work."

Chloe huffed at the lack of faith, even if he may have been right. She was about to argue, but the sight of Oliver undoing the top three buttons on his shirt, and rolling up his sleeves stopped the words from forming.

"Lie back. I think it would be a good idea to see this knee." Oliver gently eased her onto her back with his hand, before rolling up the leg of her work out trousers. She was suddenly very thankful that she had waxed the day before the crash as she felt his warm touch.

"I spoke to Bart today." Oliver said as he ran his hand slowly from her ankle, and up her leg.

Chloe continued to be distracted by the feel of his hands on her skin. "Oh?"

"As long as we keep the PDA to a minimum, he's fine with us."

Oliver gently began to massage the tense muscles in her leg, and every touch of his fingers felt like they were leaving an imprint. "And we're doing so well with that right now."

His fingers gently squeezed as they made their way towards her knee. She felt her pulse begin to increase; it was as if his innocent touches were teasing other parts of her body. That was, until his fingers found the swollen flesh of her knee.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry." He instantly apologised, "Your knee is so swollen; I'm surprised he had you try anything today."

"Believe me, it wasn't like this when I started." She sat up and began to roll the material back over her leg. "I told you the guy was a jerk."

"If you'd like, you're welcome to use my bath to help relax the muscles. It has jets, and they really help me if I've had a rough patrol. They might help you."

Thoughts of Oliver, wet and naked, rubbing soap over his body, ran through her mind.

"Chloe?"

The sound of his voice snapped her from her daydream. "I think I'd better stick to the ice for the moment. I've seen your tub, it's luxuriously deep, and I don't think there is any way I could safely get out of it without soaking my cast or falling on my ass."

Oliver laughed at the image she portrayed. "I guess volunteering to help you out would be inappropriate?"

Chloe merely cocked an eyebrow in response.

Oliver smiled as he handed her the crutch from the floor. "If you're feeling up to it, there _is_ something I'd like to show you. To be honest, I should have done it yesterday. Think you'll be okay to walk to the end of the hall?"

It was hard to keep her imagination from going into overdrive. Since he had undone those buttons, she could think of a few things she'd like for him to show her.

"Chloe?"

His voice snapped her from her thoughts. Again.

"Sure. I just need a hand getting down from here."

Oliver helped her gently to stand, taking some of her weight until she had her crutch in place. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Lead the way."

* * *

Oliver had led Chloe out of the gym and towards a room at the end of the hall. The first thing she noticed was the lack of a door handle; instead there was a small electronic pad in its place. She looked up at Oliver with a furrowed brow. Chloe had never seen this room before; it had been Victor's project.

Smiling at her obvious curiosity, Oliver placed his thumb on the pad for three seconds. With a beep, the door slowly swung inwards.

Carefully making her way into the room, Chloe took in her surroundings. It reminded her of the JLA set up back at the Clock Tower, except here the monitors were no longer hidden.

"Aww, you wanted to show me your clubhouse. I'm surprised it's not boys only, complete with a secret handshake." She said mockingly.

"You're hilarious, Sullivan." He led her further into the room towards a large bookcase. "But this room isn't the one I wanted to show you."

Oliver slid the bookcase to the side easily, with one hand, as if it were on wheels.

In front of them was another door, this one made of metal. It too had a pad for thumbprint recognition.

"Go ahead. Put your thumb on it." He asked her.

A second after her thumb was pressed on the pad, the door slid open, revealing another room.

"It's a panic room." Of all the places to find one, the last place she expected to see a room like this was the unofficial headquarters of the JLA. These boys didn't hide, they fought.

"With everything that's been happening lately, I just want you to know that you are safe here, no matter what. Victor has given you access to both of these rooms, you're just as welcome to them as anywhere else in the house."

Chloe stepped into the room and looked around. There was food, water, a phone, a bed, a weapons cabinet and security monitors mounted onto the wall.

"I think it's safe to say Jodie Foster never had it half as good." She sat in the chair opposite the monitors, sighing as the pressure instantly eased from her knee.

"All you have to do is hit this button here…" Ollie said pointing to a large button on the wall before hitting it. The door slid shut and the lights and monitors instantly came to life.

He walked over to Chloe at the desk, and flicked on a panel. "You have access to the team's communicators from here in case the phone fails."

"I'm sure I won't need it. There doesn't seem to be much opportunity to be on my own lately."

Glancing over his shoulder at the closed door, he knelt on the floor before pulling her chair close to him. "Well, we're alone now…" He said with a small smile.

Smiling in return she pointed her finger at the door. "That's not quite what I meant."

He pulled the wheeled chair towards him until he was between Chloe's legs. "I think it's a point worth mentioning though. No one here but us."

Oliver cupped the back of Chloe's head with his hand, threading his fingers through her soft hair. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips along hers; the small contact sending a shiver through her body.

"So, are you really going to give me a chance?" He asked as he looked into her eyes; their lips barely breaking contact.

She didn't feel the need to reply. Instead, she pressed her lips more firmly against his, confident in initiating a kiss between them for the first time.

She could feel his smile before he returned the kiss. In her mind she knew she would never get used to this. It was hard to understand that just maybe, Oliver Queen was hers.

As his lips moved against her own, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, she hoped that she wouldn't be let down again. This had to be the start of something new, and maybe, if she was lucky, a healthy relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Under A Different Sky – 19/26

Fandom: Smallville

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Seasons 6 & 7

Warnings: This chapter has sexual content.

Summary: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

Author Note: All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right. To make up for it being so long between chapters, this one is a little longer than normal.

A big thank you to Aleishapotter for helping me out with this chapter. Also to chloesilvers who has helped me with the rest of this fic, and to selene2 for my fab banner.

Chloe knew it wasn't right. There was that small voice in the back of her head telling her it wasn't happening - it couldn't be. This was a dream.

Nevertheless, everything felt exquisitely real. The heat of his mouth, the touch of his hands, the sensations of his leather costume rubbing her skin; every nerve ending felt as though it were on fire.

He lifted her effortlessly onto the desk as his mouth continued its assault on her mouth. His lips tasted of mint and coffee; refreshing and addictive, all at the same time.

Lois' nameplate fell to the floor as he pushed her further onto the smooth surface. His hands bunched her skirt around her thighs, allowing her legs to open to accommodate him. The feel of his firm body and the cool leather against her warm legs sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

He was really going to take her here, in the bullpen of the Daily Planet, on her cousin's desk of all places. The thought only excited her more. They could be so easily caught.

Gloved hands tore her panties from her body. She drew in a sharp breath as the cool air hit her exposed flesh.

"Come here." The deep, distorted voice had her inner muscles clenching.

He pulled her back towards the edge of the table, and she took the opportunity to push his hood down to run her fingers through his blonde hair. She wanted to remove his glasses and feel the weight of his eyes on her, but he didn't give her the chance.

Without giving her any warning he was inside her. There were too many sensations to feel; all she could do was hold on and enjoy what he was giving her.

"Chloe," he sighed as he moved within her.

She closed her eyes and gave herself over to him, meeting every thrust of his with her own. She wanted to call out his name and tell him how much she needed him, but someone could hear. There could be a journalist in the shadows watching their display as we speak.

His fingers pinched her clit as he continued to pound into her. "Arrow!"

He groaned and picked up his pace. She could stay like this forever. She was safe with him.

"Chlo!" His hands gripped her hips as he froze inside of her.

She felt disappointment, believing that their coupling had come to an end so soon.

Opening her eyes, she expected to see his face flushed from his orgasm. Instead she saw that at some point he had lost his glasses. She could now see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide with shock and staring at the bloodied arrow sticking from his chest.

His fingers left her legs to touch the slick wood, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"This is because of you," he whispered.

* * *

Chloe awoke from her dream with a start. The sweat soaked sheets clung to her as she sat upright, her body aching still from the past few days.

She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her bedroom door. A rush of relief filled her that she hadn't cried out in her sleep. The last thing she needed would be an audience to the things in her mind. The pleasant ache in her groin was enough to remind her that all of her dream should remain private if she wanted to save her blushes.

She manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed before slowly making her way to the bathroom, using the furniture for support.

Looking into the mirror she could see the hard night's sleep clearly on her face. Turning on the cold tap she splashed the refreshing water onto her face.

Chloe had known that it would only be a matter of time before the nightmares would rear their ugly heads. Any fears hidden in her subconscious were now begging to be heard, shouting loud and clear through what should have been a very pleasant dream.

She couldn't deny it for much longer. She was scared to death of what Merlyn could do.

* * *

It had taken Chloe thirty minutes to wash and dress that morning. So far she had failed to find a way to shower while keeping both her balance and a dry cast on her arm. It left her feeling dirty, no matter how often she strip washed.

She opened her bedroom door, wondering if she should call one of the guys for help or attempt the stairs again.

As she stepped into the hall she almost collided with a blur of red. Hands steadied her to prevent her from losing her balance.

"Morning, Bart," She said with a smile.

Bart gently released her as she regained her footing, "Hi."

He seemed to be avoiding eye contact and Chloe knew why.

"So…you and Oliver, huh?"

"Yeah. We're taking things slow, to see where it goes."

Bart kicked gently at an invisible pebble in front of his shoe. "Seems like I've finally found something I'm slow at."

Chloe's heart sank. She really hadn't wanted this. There wasn't supposed to be any awkwardness.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Bart held his hand up to stop her. "I'm happy for you, 'Licious, don't think that I'm not." He finally looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Even if I am secretly hoping Oliver screws up big time, because this time I'll be quick on my feet."

"I don't want to make life uncomfortable around here. If you want I'll head home, it's not a problem."

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm okay with it; honest. Besides, you have to stay. How else are you going to make it up to me?"

Bart swept her up into his arms, being careful of her leg. "And by making it up to me I mean that you have to make me chocolate chip pancakes with extra bacon."

Chloe laughed before he sped them to the kitchen.

Gently setting her down on a stool, he put the ingredients for a large breakfast in front of her.

"You do understand I have no real cooking skills to my name, right?" She said with an amused smile.

"No excuses, Beautiful. I'm going to milk the sympathy vote for all I can. Now, make me some breakfast!"

She laughed at the almost serious look on his face. "Don't become too pleased with yourself, you're helping. I'm in no condition to be flipping pancakes," she said, waving her bandaged arm for him to see.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Bart had cleaned the kitchen in less than a second. No matter how many times she witnessed his abilities, his speed with household chores still amazed her. Her life would be so much easier if she could move even a fraction of his pace.

She had been left with the relative quiet of the kitchen and her friend, the coffee machine. It was quickly becoming her favourite room. The view from the windows of the surrounding grounds gave her a sense of peace. It was tranquil here, when she didn't have the background noise of four grown men going about their day.

"Feel like company?"

She turned to see AC at the door dressed in his swimming trunks. "Come on in."

He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Any reason you're hiding out in here? Everyone else has left for the day."

"Oh! I didn't hear Bart and Victor leave." She was genuinely surprised. They always called out goodbye as they left. She really must have been in her own little world.

"They're trying to chase down a lead on Merlyn."

"So you're stuck with babysitting duty today?"

"At the moment my day's plan is focused on that pool out there." AC said pointing to the pool just visible through the window. "Soak up some rays and just enjoy the sunshine."

"Sounds like a good plan," she smiled thinking that taking advantage of one of the sun loungers was very tempting. "But why would you use the pools here with the ocean so close?"

"Most days I do, but a day at homed doesn't hurt. Besides, the point of you being here is for us to help you out. Someone's got to open the jars around here for you." he said with a smirk.

Chloe playfully slapped his arm. "I might actually join you. I can't swim, but a bit of sun wouldn't hurt."

AC stood still for a moment, looking at her arm. "I've got an idea."

Chloe watched as he searched through a couple of cupboards before finally pulling out a roll of trash bags.

"I am going to show you how to waterproof your bandages."

Chloe's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Where were you when I wanted a shower?" It sounded like her day was getting better. If this worked then she could enjoy that bath she had been dreaming of.

"As happy as I would have been to help you into the shower, I think Big Green would kick my ass." He placed her injured arm into the bag, folding it over once it hit her elbow. He began to wrap the plastic around, pushing the air out as he went. "That guy has no sense of humour when it comes to you."

Chloe tried to brush aside that last comment. She didn't want to think about what Oliver had told the guys, but she imagined it would have been very caveman. "Well, this is a great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"It's the kind of trick you learn as a kid who lives in the water and gets into too much trouble," he replied with a smirk.

Using the roll of duct tape he firmly secured the plastic around her arm, making sure there were no gaps for the water to leak through. "There. That should about do it."

AC released her arm with a smile just as there was a loud thud from the kitchen window. Lodged in the outside of the glass was a black arrow.

Seeing the weapon stuck in the reinforced glass, AC immediately scooped Chloe from her chair and ran from the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wincing as every step he ran sent jolt s of pain through her.

"Panic room. You'll be safe there."

She should have been impressed that he was able to form a sentence while running with her in his arms, but her heart was pounding in her ears and the adrenaline was flowing freely.

Merlyn had found a way to get to her, and almost succeeded. Only Oliver's well designed home had stood between her and an arrow in her back. It made her stomach churn.

AC had her outside the panic room within a minute, pressing his own thumb to the pad. Before the door opened fully, he had pushed her into the room and unsteadily onto her feet.

"I'm calling the others then going after him. _Stay here_, no matter what!" he instructed.

She knew that he was good, and that with the aid of water his skills were unbelievable. But on land he was just a very strong man with a heart of gold. He would be just as vulnerable to the arrows as she was.

"Please don't go out there, it's not safe! The windows have held up, he can't get to us." It was a pathetic plea, and she knew that. She just didn't want to have a third friend bleed for her this week.

"I will be fine, just close the door."

She felt her stomach churn harder, and by sheer will alone stopped herself from being sick. She couldn't do this anymore. How could she just wait day after day for another attempt on her life, distracting her friends from their true callings? They shouldn't be putting themselves at risk for her. There was only one person that would be invulnerable to Merlyn's attacks, and none of the guys here was him.

"I'm calling Clark. I'll go back to Metropolis." The words were out of her mouth before she even realised what she was thinking.

She pressed the button to close the door, but AC's hand prevented it from sealing. "Speak to Oliver first, Chloe." His voice was firm, almost like an order.

"I'm my own person, AC."

"We just want to keep you safe. With Merlyn, we need to plan every step."

The need to run everything by Oliver was raising a sense of suspicion in her mind. It seemed to go beyond the need to keep the woman he was attracted to close by.

"I promise you, if I continue to be locked up like a prisoner for the rest of my life, I'll take matters into my own hands." She slammed her hand into the button, this time the door closed quickly without interruption.

She had meant every word, and she knew right at that moment she was ready to begin her article.


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings: This chapter has sexual content.

Summary: AU. Chloe seeks out a new life in Star City, far from the painful reminders of her life in Smallville. Set around seasons 6 & 7

Author Note: All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it! I need to know if I am doing things right. To make up for it being so long between chapters, this one is a little longer than normal.

A big thank you to Chloesilvers for being my beta on this project, and to selene2 for my fab banner.

* * *

Oliver had rushed home after receiving AC's call. There was no shame in admitting to himself that the failed attempt on Chloe's life had sent him into a panic. They were now ten days into Merlyn's challenge - Oliver should have realised that the man would begin to intensify his efforts. They were counting down to the fourteenth day, and it was likely to make the other man increasingly desperate and more dangerous as a result.

AC had also told him of Chloe's threat to flee back to Metropolis, back to the impenetrable Clark Kent. He was jealous and angry – and felt completely justified. After everything that they had gone through so far, she was still willing to trust Clark with her safety more than him.

It was ridiculous to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. She was too important to him and the thought of her half way across the country leading a confined and lonely life hurt him. He was pretty sure he would be just as miserable as she would. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know this would be over within four days. It was his.

AC and Bart had searched the grounds before he had arrived home. Bart had informed him that she had moved herself from the panic room to her bedroom, and asked not to be disturbed. She had even refused the speeders offer of fresh Italian coffee. From Italy itself.

Oliver didn't wait for a response after he knocked on her door. Looking around the room he saw her sat at her desk with her lap top open, typing away furiously.

Chloe looked up as she saw the intrusion. She was about to ask if he had ever been taught manners at that expensive boarding school of his, but he didn't give her the opportunity. He ran over to her and practically pulled her out of the seat before scooping her face in his hands, and fiercely taking her lips with his own.

It was by far the most passionate kiss they had shared, erasing any thoughts from her mind. His hands moved to her waist before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He held her close, not giving her the chance to break away until he was ready. She trembled slightly at his intensity.

Finally they broke away, both of them panting just a little. Chloe knew that it was not completely the result of a lack of oxygen on her part.

He helped her to sit back down before sitting on the edge of her desk. "I don't want you going back to Metropolis."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off with a motion of his hands. "Please hear me out first."

Chloe nodded and allowed him to continue uninterrupted.

"I don't want you to go back to Metropolis, and not just for my own selfish reasons. I know you want to be close to Clark because not much can touch the guy, and we all have vulnerabilities here. I get that, I really do, but the guy is too preoccupied to protect you. _You_ are my number one priority, and now that I have you, there is no chance of me being distracted."

He took a breath before continuing, hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he felt. "You're safe here, and I want you to feel that way. The guys and I have come up with a plan to bring in Merlyn that _will_ work. All I ask is that you give me one day, and I will wrap up my work at Queen Industries to be with you all day, every day until we get him. Day and night, I'm willing to stay joined at the hip to make you feel secure."

Chloe waited to make sure Oliver had finished. "You need to catch your breath there, Romeo?"

Oliver visibly relaxed, relieved that she wasn't about to jump into an argument. "I'm good."

"You know, twenty-four hour bodyguard duty could be problematic." She nodded towards her injured arm still covered in the taped trash bag. "Now AC has waterproofed me, I was hoping to take advantage of that Jacuzzi tub offer for at least three hours."

He smiled at the mental image she had willingly provided. "That wouldn't be a problem. I have a lifesaving badge from school; you would be safer with me there. I might even have to join you, just to make sure. "

She laughed softly at his lack of subtlety.

He cringed at her amused response. "Too much?"

"Maybe, if you actually intend on watching me."

Looking back over her now waterproofed arm, he smiled at the crude covering. "You know, I think we can do better than that."

He hopped down from the desk to take a closer look. He couldn't believe that AC had used duct tape to secure the bag.

"I broke my arm a few years ago, and I was given as waterproof cast cover. I'm sure it would be more secure than a trash bag and tape. I'll see if I can dig it out for you if you'd like?"

"That would be great."

"Maybe if I find it you'll be able to use the indoor pool. I think it would be best to leave the outside one alone for the time being, but the swimming would help with your leg."

"I'd like to. I can't let Merlyn ruin all my fun now, can I?"

"Well, there's no time like the present. I'll grab the cover, you grab your costume."

Chloe glared at him playfully. "I don't have a costume, Ollie. You know that, you helped me pack."

"I might have sneaked something in while packing your bags." His face clearly displayed the look of a guilty man. "I thought you'd be tempted to use the pools. Living under the same roof as AC can do that to a person."

"I experienced that first hand today. Hence the…" she looked at the black bag monstrosity on her arm, "…well, this!"

Oliver laughed. "How about I help you to your room so you can get ready? It'll give me time to find the cover."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

* * *

Chloe had surprised herself in accepting Oliver's offer of help. There was something about accepting help from others that had always made her feel particularly vulnerable.

The feeling of vulnerability was short lived as she found the bikini he had chosen in the bottom of the bag, and was replaced by the urge to throttle a certain bow-toting hero. She had held up the scraps of material and winced at the thought of putting it on.

The suit was brand new and was something that Chloe never would have chosen for herself. Lois was shopping for a trip to Monte Carlo ages ago, and although she never did get on the plane, the purchases remained – this outfit included. In her excitement, Lois had picked up the wrong size, and found its way into Chloe's drawer later as a result.

She could see why Oliver had picked this one from amongst the dozen that shared its drawer. It was a deep shade of green, and barely covered anything. Oliver Queen really was a living, breathing cliché.

It had taken every ounce of willpower she had not to put a t-shirt on over the costume. She knew that he would only laugh at her obvious self-consciousness and demand that it be removed, just to prove a point.

That was why she was now standing in the doorway to the pool room with the thickest robe she could find pulled around her body. It was her form of protest, and by god was she going to cling to it.

Closing the door gently behind her, she gently limped into the room, leaning on her crutch as much as possible.

Her eyes scanned the room, hoping that she would be able to get into the water before Oliver arrived. Lady luck wasn't smiling on her- Oliver was stood under the small shower on the wall, rinsing before he got into the pool.

Chloe had to remind herself to breathe. She had never seen him without a shirt on before; she had only ever heard the vivid details from Lois.

It was then that she realised her cousin needed a better thesaurus. Her descriptions didn't even come close to the real thing. Even with the bruising and cuts from the accident, his body was worth staring at. Her fantasies didn't do the man justice.

Oliver turned off the water, and Chloe managed to avert her eyes before he turned to face her.

"I was starting to think you'd chickened out," He said, smiling as he approached her.

"It just took a little while getting dressed. It's not so easy with only one good arm."

He took in the sight of the thick robe, tightly closed around her petite frame. "So are you going to wear the robe in the water?"

She knew he'd pick up on her discomfort, and begrudgingly began to disrobe. To his credit, Oliver didn't stare at her nearly bare form.

Chloe felt the urge to pull at the material of her bikini bottoms, unsuccessfully trying to cover the exposed flesh of her ass. "I never really intended on wearing this in public, you know. It's not exactly decent."

"And just exactly where were you planning on wearing it, if not in public? The tub? I don't see the reason why you're so shy about being seen in it."

"I wasn't planning to wear it at all. I didn't buy it."

"All that matters is that we get your leg moving today, not what you're wearing. Besides, that's the beauty of a private pool – the privacy."

"I guess." She was painfully aware that it wasn't completely private, not with him there.

Oliver smiled and turned to dive into the pool.

Chloe watched as he surfaced and began to swim back towards her. There was just something very sexy about wet, half naked men and Oliver was far from an exception.

"You stare like a fish, sidekick. How about we find out if you can swim like one?"

"I was not staring! I was just wondering how I was going to get into the water." It was a blatant lie, and they both knew it.

Her good arm gripped tightly onto the small rail by the tiled steps, leaning heavily on it as she slowly began to make her way into the water. Oliver had reached her by the time the water was above her knees.

"Just take it slowly." He reached out to hold her hips, gently guiding her into the water. She felt a jolt as his skin made contact with hers, and was unable to repress the shiver.

"Water too cold?" The playful look on his face let her know he knew he was playing dumb, and that her physical responses had nothing to do with the pool's temperature.

"Just a little. I'm sure I'll get used to it in a minute or so."

Oliver gently led her out into the water, all the while keeping her at the shallow end.

"Just move your legs gently, I've got you." He kept hold of her hands as she began to kick.

She was surprised at how effortless the small exercise was, and more surprising was how the sharp pain she was used to was replaced by a dull ache. "It's not really hurting at all."

"It's because the water is supporting you. The bad news is that you'll feel it later once you're out.

"Great. I guess I know why you waited until now to tell me."

"I'll make it up to you and help you massage out the muscles to prevent them from seizing up," he offered as he continued to lead her through the water.

"Wanting to give massages and finding a way to get me into this ridiculous costume? I'm beginning to suspect you have ulterior motives in helping me. "

"Perhaps," he confessed with a laugh "But you do have to take some of the blame. Most of my indecent thoughts have been because of those damn shorts of yours."

The confusion was clear on see on her face. "Shorts? I didn't bring any with me."

Oliver stopped in the water. He had shot himself in the foot, and she would never let the conversation drop. Only honesty could save him at this point, and he prayed for mercy. "I may have looked in on your apartment while on patrol on occasion…"

There were only one pair of shorts that she wore regularly at home, and they only covered a little more than what she was wearing now. "You were perving on me?"

"I'm only human, Chloe. If I see, I look! But I swear I was only checking in on your place to make sure you were okay." He held his hands up in surrender before realising she might need them for balance.

Chloe resisted the urge to hug her arms to her body. She knew part of her should be flattered, but there was still the chill of knowing she had been watched without her knowledge. "Great, now I'm feeling _really _exposed."

Oliver fought the urge not to roll his eyes. "You're not exposed."

"You're not the one wearing a skimpy two piece after being told you were ogled by a leather wearing stalker!"

This was seriously going to hamper the rest of her stay here if he didn't do something about it. As comfortable as she had been lately, it was obvious that her underlying self-consciousness was still there.

"Fine - there's one way to even the playing field!"

Chloe watched as he submerged himself under the water for a few seconds, before he came up with his shorts in his hands. Grinning like an idiot, he threw them to the edge of the pool with a wet 'plop'.

"There. Now I'm the one overly exposed."

Chloe couldn't believe him, and instantly clapped a hand over her eyes, all while trying to tread water. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Oh come on, you can't see anything. Now concentrate, you've got work to do." He took her hands again and led her back into the deeper water, Chloe keeping her eyes tightly shut all the while.

"You know, you can open your eyes." Oliver said, grinning at the look on her face.

She cracked one eye open. "You're naked and helping me swim. You don't think that's awkward?"

"You're making it awkward. Now just relax, and swim."

There was a pause before she finally opened her eyes. "It's distracting."

Oliver couldn't help bursting into laughter before nodding his head. "It's been called something along those lines in the past."

She rolled her eyes at the implied description. "There's no shaking that ego of yours, is there?"

"Warning noted. I promise to behave."

Chloe returned his smile, and was just glad that he was unable to read her thoughts. Oliver might be able to behave; she just had to hope that she could do the same. The previous night's dream was still fresh in her mind, and no matter how much she might want to, jumping Oliver out of the blue was no way to start a relationship. So, she kept on swimming in silence, resisting the urge to look beneath the water

"Are you okay? You zoned out on me there. Is it your leg?"

His question snapped her from her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just trying to concentrate."

"Maybe we should call it a day. You don't want to push yourself; we can try again tomorrow morning."

Getting some distance between the two of them sounded a good idea to her. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer, and only hoped that Oliver would put it down to physical exertion. "Okay."

He guided her slowly towards the stairs until she could grab the handrail.

"You need a hand?"

"Haven't you forgotten something?" She teased.

Oliver followed her eyes towards his discarded swimwear. "Yeah, probably a good idea. I don't think the guys would react well to me walking around naked."

Chloe smiled back as he swam to the other side to retrieve his shorts. She couldn't help but admire his body, and she was sure that he was deliberately putting on a show; showing her his ass as he reached out of the water.

She had to be dreaming again, because none of this could be real. The Chloe Sullivan she knew would never be here with Oliver, in what seemed like the plot of a cheesy soft porn movie.

Then again, if this were her dream, it could very well turn into something more heated. Just thinking back to her previous fantasies had the heat rising in her cheeks.

He swam towards her after putting the shorts back on, and began to gently help her back towards the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, looking at her flushed face. "I've embarrassed you, haven't I?"

She answered too quickly. "No!"

"So you're not blushing?"

"It's just from the swimming. It's hard work with half of your limbs out of commission."

"You know, we're kind of lucky that they are. They're keeping me from acting on all the un-gentlemanly thoughts I'm having about you and that bikini."

"Well, your little show back there hasn't exactly kept my thoughts of you pure."

Mentally, Chloe wanted to kick herself. She swore that all of this personal attention was turning her brain into mush, because there was no way she would have admitted as much a week ago.

"You're flirting with me?" He asked in surprise, wondering where her false denial and bravado had disappeared to.

"I wouldn't call it flirting, just telling you the truth."

Oliver eased her back onto the tiled steps, the warm water lapping at her breasts as she sat.

"The truth, huh? I'm not sure you've been completely honest with me, Chloe." He sat next to her on the steps and traced her cheeks with the back of his hand, "Because I don't think that your flushed cheeks are from exercise."

She didn't reply – she couldn't. Her traitorous body was giving away all of her dirty little secrets, and she prayed silently that he didn't see her nipples hardening in response to his small touch. It was okay for him to know how she felt, but it was another thing for him to know just how much her body reacted to him; how much it wanted him.

So she decided to remain silent. If she protested too much, he would see straight through her and know her thoughts for sure. It was scary how well he could read her sometimes.

"I knew I was right."

She almost growled in frustration. "You and your ego, Queen…"

"Ego has nothing to do with us." Oliver quickly captured her lips with his own, teasing hers open with his tongue.

She was sure she was ready to wave her white flag and give in, pride be damned. Why should she hold back? There was no point in using the excuses about protecting herself; Oliver clearly knew how she felt, no matter how cool she played it. If this ended, she would hurt. Denial about her feelings wouldn't stop her heart from breaking in the future. She was already falling in love.

Raising her own hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him harder towards her. Their kiss intensified as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her body flush with his.

The support of the water allowed for her to easily wrap her good leg around his body, bringing her into contact with his hardening arousal.

Oliver groaned at the feel of her against his hardening cock, and moved them back towards the side of the pool, putting his back against the tiles.

Chloe shivered as she felt his hands trail her sides, his hot skin burning into the cool flesh of her back. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on by so little foreplay.

She rolled her hips against his, finding friction from his clothed, hard cock against her clit.

Oliver managed to drag his lips away from hers and meet her lust filled eyes with his own. "Chloe?"

"Shhh. No more talking." She whispered against his mouth before again rubbing her groin against his.

Taking her actions as the answer to his unspoken question, Oliver turned them around, pressing Chloe against the tile. He felt for the tie at the back of her bikini top, and easily pulled the knot apart.

With her breasts exposed to the water, Chloe felt her nipples harden further. He left her no time to feel the anticipation of his touch, as he sank further into the water and latched his mouth onto her breast. The shift in position had taken the beautiful friction away from her groin, only to be replaced by the teasing licks and the firm sucking action of Oliver's lips.

It felt good. _Really_ good. But as her pleasure built, so did her frustration. She wanted to touch him; really touch him, but her reach was limited in this position.

"Ollie." She hated the almost whine to her voice.

She tried to pull at his shoulders without much luck, and he could see her struggle. She could tell he just wanted to see just how much she wanted him in that moment.

Releasing her breast he raised himself to her eye level. "What do you want, Chloe?"

Her finger found the waist band of his shorts, tugging them down. "These…off."

"You're sure I won't embarrass you again?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Very sure." Her hands found their way inside his shorts, gripping his cock firmly.

He drew in a sharp breath at the feel of her small hands holding him. As she began to stroke him he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

It felt good to touch him so intimately. The tension his body held let her know that it wouldn't be long for him to lose it. Just how long had it been since he had been with a woman?

Her movements were limited as the kiss continued, so Oliver removed her hand and pressed her more firmly against the wall. Lifting her good leg, he hooked her knee around his waist before pressing against her.

Chloe sighed at the renewed contact of him rubbing himself against her clothed pussy, but it wasn't enough anymore. She knew pool sex was next to impossible, but if she couldn't have the real thing she'd get as close as she could. Slipping a hand to her left hip, she undid the bow that rested there before pulling at the material.

Being able to feel him moving against her sensitive flesh brought groans from both of them. She had wanted to feel him this intimately for a while and her inappropriate dreams and just heightened the need.

Every thrust of his hips was met with one of her own and despite the water splashing around them, she managed to keep eye contact. His lust blown eyes never left hers, and what she could see there made her chest ache. It was the first time that anyone had ever looked at her with such love and desire.

"Ollie…"

She wanted to tell him what he meant to her, that he was her rock and her home. Instead she rocked against him faster, pressing herself away from the wall to feel more of him move between her folds.

"Chloe…I- I can't…"

She didn't have to hear the end of his sentence, because she was there herself. Her orgasm had slowly built from the delicious friction, and was now fast approaching.

A few more strokes against her clit and she was coming; her hands gripped at him as her hips jerked wildly against his. The sound of her name and Oliver's hands clutching her ass tightly let her know he was right there with her.

He held her close as they came down from their high. The water was starting to feel too cool against her heated skin, but for the moment she didn't want to move from the comfort of his embrace.

"So much for taking things slowly." He whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry Chloe, I really didn't mean to break my promise to you."

"Promise?"

"About taking things slow. We've not even been on a date yet, and I've already screwed things up."

"Nothing's screwed up, Oliver. I thought it was my job to be the pessimist here, but you're just jumping right into my shoes." She smiled at him affectionately. "It might be out of character for me to become this intimate so soon, but I'm just as much to blame here. I'm a grown woman, and I'm not going to feel guilty over something that felt so good, and neither should you. If we're in a relationship, what's the problem?"

She was telling the truth, and there was no sign of her waiting to flee from both his arms and the room. Smiling, he kissed her briefly, glad that she really was okay about it.

"I -" He caught his words before he finishing the sentence. "If you're okay with this, then I am more than happy."

The slip hadn't gone unnoticed, but she let it slide. "Good."

"Seeing as we're continuing with our honesty streak, I have to confess, I was kind of worried I'd make a fool out of myself there. It's been a long time for me."

She kissed him again. For some reason a part of her was glad about that information. "There's nothing hotter than seeing you lose control. You'll receive no complaints from me."

"Yeah, well the same can't be said for AC. He's going to be pissed that he can't use this pool either.

Chloe cringed as Oliver handed her the bikini top. "We'll just have to come up with a really good reason why it needs to be cleaned again so soon."

"I'll just say the water was over chlorinated. No big deal." Oliver said as he pulled his shorts back over his hips.

Oliver helped to tie her top back up as she stood, ready to get out of the pool.

She gently made her way out of the water, her leg feeling sore but not as painful as her session with the physical therapist had her feeling.

Perhaps there would be more than one pleasant consequence of having Oliver by her side…


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe took nice, deep breaths as she slowly made her way down the stairs. It was the first time she hadn't had to resort to sliding down on her ass or calling for help. The pain was still there, but it was tolerable now and her knee was at least willing to try moving again.

She felt a sense of achievement by reaching Oliver's study without using a single curse word. Despite the small victory, it was nice to take the weight off her feet in the large leather chair before setting up her laptop.

Her article was writing itself lately, and she was glad. If this was the last article that she would write, she wanted it to be her best. Chloe wasn't sure if it was the lack of distraction that made the words flow freely, or if it was her desire to have the target removed from her back.

She wanted her life back, and the previous evening with Oliver in the pool reinforced that message. She wanted some kind of normal with him, even if it wasn't normality in the conventional sense of the word, and they couldn't have that under Merlyn's constant threat.

Merlyn was already altering their lives dramatically. Oliver's twenty-four hour babysitting was already putting the residents of Star City at risk. This was his city, and despite how great the guys were, Oliver knew this place like the back of his hand. No one could patrol it quite like him.

It was only a matter of time before Queen Industries started to suffer too. Even now he was there at the office, wrapping loose ends up so he could be there with her at the mansion. He was going to do what he could from home and try to delegate the rest. There was no way she would let herself be the reason for his family's legacy going down the pan.

A couple of hours passed as she compiled her evidence, she only noticed the head pop round the door because of the knock that came before it.

"Victor! Hi!"

"I come baring gifts." He lifted the coffee cup and began walking towards her, while keeping one arm behind his back.

Chloe licked her lips as she gratefully received the steaming mug. "Thank you. That's just what this reporter needs."

"That's not all. I also have this," Victor produced a small basket from behind his back and put it down next to her computer. "I think I can guess who this is from."

Chloe briefly glanced over the contents of coffee, chocolate and cookies before finding the small card attached. Opening the envelope swiftly, she read the contents.

Victor saw the frown forming on her brow, "From Lois?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks like Clark finally spoke to her."

She twirled the card between her fingers before finally placing it on the desk. The gift basket was an olive branch, but Chloe knew in her heart that she wasn't ready to fully accept it.

More than anything, Chloe wanted that sister-like relationship again with Lois. They used to be so close and she missed that, but she already knew that she wouldn't be the one to make that phone call. For weeks, she chased Lois for a conversation in Metropolis and she wasn't about to restart that game.

A gift basket didn't solve their problems, and just over a week ago it probably would have been enough, but not now. She was worth more than this. She could have died this week and cookies just didn't cut it. Lois knew it too; she knew her cousin too well.

Chloe knew that Lois would want her to make the phone call. It was all about saving face, and wiping away some of her cousin's guilt, and she was more than certain that there was guilt. If Lois felt nothing she would have ignored Clark, and told him to mind his own business. His intervention gave the brunette the excuse she needed to send the basket.

"So, is this a good thing?" Victor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Perhaps. I'm just not sure how I feel about it yet." She plucked the box of chocolates and set them to the side.

"We always expect our loved ones to accept us no matter what. There's no bigger disappointment when you learn that they can't. If anyone understands, it's me. So if you ever need to talk, the offer's there."

It was easy to forget just how much Victor had gone through, and how much he could relate to what she felt. They were both seen as too different by the people they loved the most, and boy did it hurt.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Not a problem." His gaze flicked over towards the basket "So do you want me give you some alone time with your chocolate covered caffeine overload?"

"Actually, would you mind putting this in the kitchen? Tell the guys to help themselves."

"Famous last words. You know there will be nothing left by early evening, right?"

"It's okay. I'm happy to share my baked goods."

"Seeing as you're offering cookies, how about I top off that coffee mug in about an hour?"

"You don't have to pamper me, Vic. I'm still pretty capable." She smiled at the roll of his eyes, "Although if you feel the urge to feed my addiction, I won't complain!"

That earned her a smile of her own. "Then I'll be back in a few with a refill." He picked up the basket and left the room, leaving her with her work.

She looked at the discarded note on the table once more before getting back to work. She'd give herself that night to think about what her response should be.

* * *

Oliver had succeeded in rescheduling his meetings for the week, and had redirected the majority of his work through email. The board wasn't happy about his sudden declaration about taking time for himself for a few days, but it would be worth it to be home with Chloe.

Home with Chloe. He was really warming to the idea of her being there every time he returned. Her presence made his home complete – it felt like he had a real family now.

As he walked through the rooms of the manor, he found her in the same place she had been when he'd called her that afternoon; his study.

"Have you been in here _all day_?"

She turned to him with a smile, happy to see him home. "I haven't been here _all_ day."

It wasn't a lie. At least not completely, anyway. With all the coffee Victor had been providing, there had been numerous bathroom breaks.

He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, I'm not buying it. I bet you've not even done your exercises today, right?"

The guilt must have been plain on her face, and all she could do was bite her lip in answer. There was no way she could lie to him, Victor knew the real extent of her inactivity, and he wouldn't be afraid to squeal.

Oliver sighed and pushed away from the door. "You know you're supposed to do them three times a day. That was the deal, remember? You stick to the plan, and I don't have to call in the professionals."

"I know, I know. They're 'essential to my recovery'," She said with air quotation marks, "but I am almost finished here. Once my article is completed, I can concentrate on the rehabilitation."

She turned her chair back to face the desk. "Just give me five minutes – half an hour tops."

She assumed that the silence was the one of defeat, and that he would leave her to her work. So when Oliver flipped the brakes off of the wheels and grabbed onto the back of her chair, she squeaked in surprised. He pulled the office chair backwards and out of the room, and down the hall towards the gym.

"This is completely inappropriate, Ollie. Do you think that these are the mature actions of a grown man? Would you allow me to pull this stunt on you at work?"

She grabbed onto the armrests as the chair came abruptly to a halt.

Coming to stand in front of her, he steadied the chair with his hands before crouching down to her level. "If you have a problem with your schedule, Chloe, just walk back to your computer. I won't stop you."

She narrowed her eyes at her handsome torturer. "You know that I can't walk without my crutches, and you left them back in the study."

"If you stuck to your rehab exercises, that wouldn't be a problem."

"You know what it's like, Ollie. When I'm working, that's all I can focus on. My writing is important to me."

"Just like you're important to me," Smiling he stood and took hold of the chair again, "and now that I'll be home, I can help you full time."

Chloe covered her face with her hands, groaning as he continued to pull her chair backwards.

* * *

"That's it! I'm done."

Chloe's leg was on fire, and she was seriously considering re-hiring the physical therapist. Oliver had dragged her to the gym, and set her to work on her exercises immediately.

There was a smug look on his face that she was just itching to slap off. She had been slacking, she could admit to that, but gloating at her discomfort was the quickest way to making her angry.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

His face softened as he looked into her angry eyes. "Believe me, I don't enjoy seeing you like this." He said sincerely.

"That makes two of us. I already feel like I'm developing cabin fever."

"How about this then," Oliver started as he helped her from the table to her feet "If you can walk unaided from one side of the gym to the other, I'll take you out."

"Really? You mean 'out' out right? Not just in the gardens?"

He nodded, and smiled as her eyes lit up at the thought. "But if you fail, then you have to agree to go on a date with me of my choosing, tonight."

"You're on, Queen."

She steadied her body and cleared her mind, determined to win their little bet. Letting go of the table she tentatively took her first step and cringed at the shooting pain that shot through her leg. Biting her lip to distract from the pain, she proceeded forward, never once looking away from the target in front of her. A plain white wall never held such appeal before.

With each step, Oliver was by her side, just within reach if she needed him. He hadn't said a word, and for that she was grateful. All she could feel was the pain in her knee and the stinging sensation in her lip.

Even biting down wasn't preventing the small whimpers of pain from escaping past her lips. She dreaded each step, but forced herself further.

She was so close. Six more steps and she would reach the wall, but she could feel her body's resistance. It was going to give up, no matter what her mind screamed.

Her knee buckled three steps from the wall; Oliver's arms catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" The cry was not only from frustration, but from the pain. She didn't want to be this helpless, and she knew that she hadn't helped to remedy that.

"You did so well."

She wiped at the tears that had escaped, still feeling the frustration of her failure. She was disappointed in herself, and at the loss of being outside for a short while.

Oliver kissed the top of her head before picking her up in his arms. "I promise you, by the end of tonight you'll be glad you didn't make it."

"As long as it doesn't involve stepping back into this room, I'll be ecstatic." She mumbled into his shoulder, relaxing in his arms.

"The only thing you need to do is relax for a couple of hours in your room. Take your meds, soak in the bath, and just leave everything to me. I don't want you coming out until I knock for you at eight."

He walked out of the gym and headed towards her room. "In fact, I've left a little something for you in your closet."

"I'm not really happy about taking things from you Ollie. I'm not with you for the gifts."

He sighed dramatically. "I know that. Just tell me, did you pack anything you would normally wear on a date?"

She knew that he didn't have to ask. He put half of the clothes in the bag himself. "You know that I didn't."

"Then it's a practical gift. You either wear it or wait for me in your underwear, still wondering what to wear. Personally, either way I'm happy."

She resisted the urge to slap the arm that was currently holding her weight. "You want the guys to see me in my underwear?"

"The guys won't be here. Victor is meeting up with his 'non-girlfriend', Bart's patrolling, and AC has been persuaded to go for a _very_ long swim."

"Oh!" They had the place to themselves; alone and without a chance of interruption. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought. "Well…I better stay in my room and relax. I wouldn't want to anger my physical therapist. He can be a real slave driver"

"Just as long as you stay in your room until I knock, the slave driver will stay away. He wouldn't want you to ruin your surprise."


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe had spent her time well while Oliver organised their date. An hour had been spent soaking in the bath, although admittedly, fifteen minutes of that had been trying to extract herself from the large tub. She was thankful for the waterproof he had given her earlier, because there was no way her bandage would have survived the escape attempt.

She had dried her hair into curls and taken her time applying her make up. It had been such a long time since she had any reason to look her best that she enjoyed making the effort. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was happy with the results.

Turning on the stool, she looked at the garment bag hanging on the closet door. She had yet to gather the courage to look at the contents, but time was creeping along. Oliver would be knocking on her door in ten minutes.

Gradually getting to her feet, she limped towards the bag, ignoring the shoe box that had been placed on her bed.

As she slowly lowered the zip, a vision of green silk was revealed to her. It was beautiful; simple and elegant. It was practically made for her. She even managed to avoid rolling her eyes at the obvious colour choice.

She slipped the cold material over her head, thankful that she had worn her nicest underwear. It would have ruined the decadent feel of the silk if she had been wearing her simple cotton panties. She felt sexy, and that was a refreshing sensation in itself.

The beautiful choice in clothing was not the only reason for her lingerie choices that evening. She hadn't planned on what had happened the previous day in the pool, and she was determined not to make the same mistake twice. She should have realised that with Oliver you could only expect the unexpected; hence tonight's underwear choice.

She opened the shoe box to find a pair of green peep holed shoes. She thanked God that he had chosen a pair with a small heel. If he had selected fuck me heels, there would have been a good chance she would have collapsed with the first step.

After slipping them on, she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She was glad that the bruising was starting to fade in places, but despite the beautiful dress, she still felt like a mess. The bruises accompanied the healing cut on her neck, her bandaged arm and her wrapped knee.

"He's got to be crazy to want to date this." she mumbled to herself.

Before her self-depreciation could continue the sound of her phone ringing cut her short. She picked up the offending object and frowned upon reading the caller ID.

"Clark? Is everything alright?" she answered

"_Did you receive the basket?"_

With a simple abrupt sentence, he had confirmed her earlier suspicions about his influence on Lois sending the package.

"Yes, I did. It came this morning."

"_Lois has been waiting for your call all day."_

Chloe sighed. She should have known that this was coming. "That's because I am not ready to speak to her yet."

"_I thought you wanted to rebuild your relationship with her."_

She could hear that he wasn't happy with her. For a man that was able to keep such a large secret, he was lousy with hiding his emotions. "A part of me does, yes, but the other part of me also acknowledges that I was left alone in the hospital without a single word from her."

"_So you're going to just ignore her? Don't you think that hurting her feelings on purpose is just a little bit childish?"_

Chloe could feel the tension forming in her shoulders with frustration. "Tell me, Clark, did you talk to Lois like this? Because I don't appreciate being talked to like a child. My cousin hasn't had the decency to call me once, and because of a box of cookies everything is supposed to be forgiven?"

"_You're being unfair Chloe."_

"No, Clark. You are. For once I would like you to be a friend to me, and put my friendship at the forefront of your mind for a change."

"_I am. I did this for you!"_

"No, you're not! You put everyone's feelings before mine - Lana's, Lois', yours. If you were really thinking about my feelings here, you would be urging Lois to have this conversation with me. Instead, I am talking to you, being berated for not jumping to meet everyone else's expectations!"

"_I'm thinking about the both of you. You need to talk to Lois, you can't avoid her."_

"You'd know all about avoidance. You're the first to skirt around issues that are too hard or too painful."

"_She's trying, Chloe."_

She couldn't help but snort over his response. It seemed that selective-hearing was his new super power. "No. She isn't. And I'm guessing that she only sent that basket after persuasion from you. Am I right?"

"_That's not the point."_

"It's totally my point." She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry; Oliver would be there any minute and she didn't want him to see her like this again. "I'm hanging up, Clark. I'm tired of being made to feel bad about the actions of others."

Without listening to his response she ended the call. If he knew what was good for him he would stay in Smallville, and leave her in peace to think.

She put her arms on her dressing table and leaned against the wood, trying to take steadying breaths.

She didn't want this. Tonight was supposed to be about spending time with Oliver and enjoying her life in Star City, not reopening healing wounds.

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but there were no other physical signs of her negative telephone conversation.

The knock on the door snapped her attention from her reflection.

Oliver.

After double checking that no stray tears had escaped, she gingerly made her way to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by the sight of Oliver holding a bouquet of tulips, dressed in designer jeans and a dress shirt.

He gazed at her outfit appreciably before offering her the flowers.

"You chose to go with the dress I see," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Smiling, she took the tulips from him before inhaling their light scent.

"I wouldn't want my bumps and scrapes putting you off."

"I like your bumps just fine."

Chloe rolled her eyes at his lack of subtlety.

"I'm sure you do."

"So, Miss Sullivan, are you ready for our date?" he offered her his arm, and she took it, smiling back up at him.

"As long as tonight doesn't involve too much walking around, I am more than ready."

"In that case then," He swept her up into his arms as she clung to him by the neck, "your chariot awaits."

* * *

Oliver carried her all the way to the dining room. Chloe rarely came in here, instead preferring to eat in the kitchen with the guys.

Instead of the bright room she had seen on brief occasions she found the room to be softly lit by candles. A low fire was crackling in the fireplace, adding to the warm glow, and in the middle of the room a table was set for two.

The place looked intimate and secluded – for once she was at an absolute loss for words. It was the most romantic setting she had even been in.

"I wanted to do something special. I'm keeping you cooped up here twenty-four hours a day, and I needed to find a way to make it up to you." He set her gently onto her feet before carefully leading her to the table.

"It's beautiful, Ollie. Thank you."

"It's not much, but I made it all myself. Well, apart from dessert. I'll admit to sending out for that."

She grinned, thinking that she was lucky to be able to safely warm a can of soup. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you could cook."

Oliver pulled back the chair so she could sit and then poured her some wine. "I aim to please!" he said, shooting her a smirk before sitting down himself.

She waited until he took a sip of his wine before speaking.

"So, did this wine cost twenty-four thousand dollars, too?"

Oliver choked on his drink and coughed into his napkin. Once again she had caught him completely by surprise.

"How did you find out?" he cringed.

The amusement danced in her eyes as she sipped on her wine.

"You left the empty bottle behind. I was bored…so I Googled the label."

"In my defence, I didn't realise what wine I had picked up until I got to your place. I didn't pay attention and brought along the first bottle I could put my hands on."

Chloe slanted him a suspicious look, still clearly amused at his discomfort.

"In all fairness, it would have been wasted on the guys. Who else would I have shared it with? That's not a wine to drink on your own."

"Just…look a little more carefully in the future? I felt sick for three days knowing how much that bottle cost."

Chloe remembered the nausea as she read the findings aloud. She had even cross-checked the figure with other sources, just to make sure she had read it correctly. In one night, she had consumed more than her yearly salary in just three glasses.

Taking her hand from the table, he brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly. "I promise. No more outrageously priced alcohol in the future."

* * *

Merlyn sat amongst the trees with his binoculars in hand, watching the intimate dinner.

Anger didn't cover how he felt at that moment. If it wasn't the Green Arrow foiling his plans, it was her infuriatingly clingy friends.

If he had known that she was whoring herself out to Oliver Queen when he struck the deal, the terms would have been a little different. He hadn't counted on the extra security measures the billionaire could afford. This girl had too much luck. The slightest infringement by the Green Arrow and he was cutting the bet loose.

Chloe Sullivan was beginning to infuriate him. It had never taken this long for him to claim a target's life once his sights were set. He was used to winning, and he hated the thought of losing, so it was time to step up his game.

He would win, fair play or not.

* * *

Chloe closed her eyes as she slipped the fork from her mouth, savouring the last bite of the moist chocolate fudge cake. It had to have been the most luxurious thing she had ever eaten.

"That was…wow."

"I take it back, I made the cake."

Opening her eyes she saw Oliver staring at her intently. "Nice try." She put the cutlery down and leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "So…I can tell by that gleam in your eye that your plans for tonight didn't just include dinner. Feel like sharing?"

Smirking, he pulled a small remote from underneath his napkin and turned up the soft music that was playing in the room. "Nothing too bad, I promise."

Oliver stood before offering Chloe his hand. "There's nothing wrong with dancing, right?"

"I don't think I am in much shape to be twirling around."

"I was something a little less Viennese waltz, and a little more high school."

"I think I can handle that."

Chloe smiled as she took his hand, and he pulled her gently into his arms. They rocked together slowly, neither aware if they were keeping time with the music.

After a while Oliver finally spoke. "I have to admit that I couldn't do everything I wanted to on our first date. It's not as romantic as I had hoped; staying here has put a real limitation on things."

Chloe raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes. "This is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"You've never had anyone cook for you? Not even Jimmy?"

"Let's not make a list of all my love life's shortcomings." She rested her head back on to his chest as they swayed to the music. "I just want to enjoy the rest of tonight."

"Hint taken; but for the record? When life returns to some semblance of normal, I'll show you a night you'll never forget."

"I'm not one for grand gestures or fancy nights out. Tonight was perfect."

"I know, but I can't help wanting to spoil you. Everyone deserves special attention at least once in their lives, you especially."

His hand ran slowly down her back before making its way back to her neck. The soothing motion had her sighing softly and pulling him closer.

"What's the most romantic thing someone has ever done for you?" she asked.

He stood there for a moment. She could see that he was seriously trying to think of an answer.

"Huh, I guess I've never really thought that deeply about it."

"Are you saying no-one ever has?"

"Well," the smirk was clear in his voice as he began, "once, a beautiful woman defended my honour using the power of the printed word. She might not have meant it as such, but it's probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"If that's the case, then it sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to be swept off their feet."

He laughed softly. "You're offering?"

"Once Merlyn in out of our lives I'll find a way to knock your socks off."

"I can't wait."

Chloe yawned into her hand before turning her head back into him.

"You want to call it a night?"

She was well aware that he knew how hard he had pushed her in the gym earlier that day. It was no wonder she was sapped of energy.

"I just want to stay like this, just for a little longer."

"As long as you want."

* * *

Oliver tried to dip slightly so he could rest his chin on the top of her head, but the height difference was so obvious without her heels. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, and enjoy her proximity. He couldn't remember anything feeling so right as her in his arms.

They had continued to dance until the playlist ended. If Oliver hadn't known better he would have sworn she had fallen asleep on her feet.

Pulling his arms from around her, he gently began leading her towards the door.

"Come on, it's time to call it a night. Your leg has to be killing you."

"I know, but I don't want the night to end just yet."

Oliver chuckled before lifting her up into his arms and began to climb the stairs.

"I have the feeling you look for excuses to do this. Does it appeal to the caveman in you?"

"Would you think less of me if I said it did?"

"I think I could look past it," she said as she slipped her arms around his neck.

As he reached her bedroom door he gently settled her onto her feet, but she refused to unlink her arms. Taking the hint he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night," he whispered against her lips.

"You know, I remember a certain hero promising to stay stuck to my hip twenty four hours a day." She smiled as she pulled him down for another chaste kiss.

"I can't. I mean, I want to, it's just that I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not asking for sex, Oliver, I just need your company. Stay the night with me." She finally unwound her arms and took hold of his hands instead. "This way our date doesn't have to end and you can keep your word."

"You have more faith in my self-control than I do."

She opened the door to her room and led him in. "Come on, I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Your hands aren't the ones we should be worried about," he mumbled as he followed her inside.

* * *

Chloe walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out her nightwear. Oliver was in for a surprise. Her stay here was longer than she had intended, so she had asked Bart to grab a few more things from her apartment that morning.

"You get comfortable, and I'll be right back."

She walked into her bathroom and changed into a white tank top and_ those_ shorts. It might be cruel, but she wanted to know if this little outfit really had the impact that he had claimed.

After quickly washing her face of make-up she then walked gingerly back into the bedroom, happy to see that Oliver had finally accepted his fate. He was lying in her bed and from what she could see, he was at least naked from the waist upwards.

She watched as his eyes widened comically. "I swear you're trying to kill me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Chloe smiled as she crawled into bed next to him and into his open arms.

She sighed contentedly as she felt his arms surround her as she laid her head on his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat and the warmth of his skin had her relaxing in no time, and she tried to suppress a yawn. Already she could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"Ollie…do you think he's ever going to stop?" She had felt like something was not right from the beginning, that she was missing important information and couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She felt his grip tighten slightly, drawing her further onto his chest. "He will."

"Don't you think it's weird how he is so focused on me? I've been no further threat to him, so what's holding his interest?"

"What makes any of these guys tick? All I can do is promise you that I'll take care of it."

"I know you will. You'll keep me safe, I have faith in you."

Chloe did yawn this time; Oliver's fingers gently running across her back were working their magic.

* * *

Oliver looked down as Chloe's arm curled further around him. Her words both stung and comforted him at the same time. She had faith in him to keep her safe, but to do that he had to lie to her.

She was strong and she was able to keep a secret. Maybe her knowing about the deal wouldn't be such a bad thing?

More than anything in the world, he wanted for their relationship to work, and they needed trust for that to happen. If she found out he had kept this from her, the fallout would be huge.

He knew what he had to do. He had do take that chance.

"Chloe…there's something I need to tell you." He took a fortifying breath and prayed that she wouldn't kick him out of the bed.

"In three days' time you'll be free of Arthur King. I…I made a deal with him. If I could keep you alive for two weeks, he would leave you in peace. I would have told you sooner, but one of his conditions was for me to keep a secret from you. If he finds out, then the agreement is off, and I think there is only one way it will end. It's all or nothing with him."

She had yet to say anything, and he took that as a good sign. If she was able to listen she would be able to see his point of view – maybe even understand why he did it.

"I just need you to know that I didn't want to deceive you, but I'm willing to do anything to keep you safe, even if you hate me for it. You're everything to me, Chloe."

It had come out in a rush, but he felt the weight lifting from his chest.

She had yet to say anything and he waited for her response. After a few more beats he looked down at the blonde cuddled up close to him. Her breathing was deep and even.

She was asleep.

He groaned and hit his head back against his pillow.

"This has got to be a sign." Maybe bringing the truth to light now was just a bad idea after all. She would understand once Merlyn was gone why he had done it. She had faith in him, and he had to do the same.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: Have had very few reviews on the last couple of chapters. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. I would like to know what I'm doing wrong, or what I could do to make my writing better.

A big thank you to aleishapotter for being my beta on this chapter, and to selene2 for my fab banner.

* * *

Chloe felt nothing apart from warmth and comfort as she awoke the following morning. It took her a few seconds to realise that it was Oliver pressed against her back, his arms protectively surrounding her, keeping her close.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she was met with the sleepy smile of Oliver Queen.

"Morning."

Moving forward he kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning to you too."

Smiling, she turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest. "A girl could get used to this."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable. I was thinking of heading down to the kitchen to grab you some coffee."

"As nice as that sounds, I am perfectly happy with you here." She nuzzled into his body, pressing light kisses against his warm skin.

"I'm trying to keep things PG13 here Chloe, and if I have to watch you walk around in those shorts I think I might start acting like a horny teenager."

"They're just shorts."

"No, they are practically underwear."

Chloe pulled her head up from its comfortable position to look at him.

"Now you're exaggerating."

She felt his hands slide down her back until they glided over her ass, massaging the exposed flesh there.

"So, you're telling me that that isn't your skin I can feel there? Because I swear that I'm touching your ass."

Leaning forward she began to lay soft kisses along his jaw. She could already feel his growing interest pressing into her, and realised that his restraint really could be as weak as he claimed.

"Maybe you should make sure. I'd hate for you to be wrong," she teased, before sucking on his lower lip.

Ollie released a sound similar to a groan from his throat, sending a wave of excitement through her.

He kissed her deeply before his arms gripped her tightly and pulled her onto her stomach. He edged out from beneath her and put a hand on her lower back, keeping her where he was.

"You want me to be thorough about this, right?" he whispered into her ear.

"Absolutely." Her voice was breathy with anticipation, hoping that she would finally be able to enjoy him on solid ground.

She felt his hands, warm and heavy, on her lower back. He massaged the skin there before slowly trailing his fingers down, and over the waistband of her shorts. They continued their path down the soft fabric until he reached the flesh of her ass.

He slipped his fingers under the edge and pushed the fabric up, exposing more of her to his eyes.

"Most definitely your ass," he said before giving it a firm squeeze.

She tried not to squirm under his touch. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah."

Chloe felt more of her backside being exposed as Oliver played. She was both aroused and amused as he focused so much attention to that particular part of her body. These shorts really must have driven him crazy.

She turned her head and saw that he was still fully focused on the job at hand. "Uh, not to sound ungrateful for the appreciation, but I'm starting to feel a little neglected and forgotten up here."

"I can fix that." His voice was lower, and just the way he spoke the words sounded predatory.

Grasping her hip he turned her quickly onto her back. Too quickly.

"Owowow!" The pain had shot straight through her leg, and she clutched at it instinctively.

His lust filled eyes seemed to clear with the sounds of her pain. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"I'm okay, really. We'll just have to take things a bit easier until I can handle more."

She sat up and pulled him towards her. She kissed him lightly on the lips, but was surprised to find that he didn't respond.

"Ollie? What's the matter?"

"We shouldn't be doing this, you're not ready."

She dropped her hand from his face and looked him squarely in the eye. "Please, tell me that you are kidding, because you are not the only one that's ready to snap from tension here."

"I don't want to hurt you again. I'm being selfish trying to take things further until you are healed."

She couldn't believe that he was doing this now. She wanted to lay back and scream into her pillows; maybe even throw a few at his over protective head.

"So, we'll get creative."

"Chloe…"

He was going to argue his point and then refuse to listen anyway. If she didn't act now, he would think his way out of an erection and leave her alone and very horny.

Acting quickly, she swiftly pulled off her top, revealing her breasts to him. His eyes quickly focused on her hardening nipples, giving her the added distraction she needed.

"I swear Ollie, if you don't make love to me right now, I'm going to sit here and finish the job myself."

"You know, part of me would really like to see that."

That voice was back, and she could feel herself getting wetter.

"You won't hurt me, Ollie. We both want this."

Reaching forward she cupped his hard length through his underwear, and she was satisfied when she felt him push further into her hand on instinct.

"You're sure?" he asked. His eyes were closed, and she could tell that he was holding on to that last piece of restraint for all he was worth.

"Very."

His eyes opened and he removed her hand before quickly easing her back onto the bed.

He quickly shed his underwear as Chloe took the opportunity to remove a condom from her bedside table.

She barely had the packet open before he was pulling her shorts off and throwing them carelessly to the floor. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply.

While she enjoyed the sensation of his lips moving against hers, she was distracted by the feel of his cock brushing against her. She needed him inside of her already. The past few days had been foreplay enough.

"Ollie, please."

He must have understood what she needed because he took the condom from her hand and sat back on his knees.

"Lay on your side, Chloe." he instructed as he grabbed a pillow after putting on the condom.

She didn't need to be told twice as she rolled onto her good side. This was something she had never tried before. Jimmy had had a routine three positions he liked to stick to, and that was it. Already, Oliver was improving her sex life.

She felt him gently ease her injured leg forward, helping it to bend slightly before supporting it with the pillow. It was comfortable; she just hoped that they could work this position. She had never come without some kind of clitoral stimulation before.

Oliver lay down behind her, kissing her shoulder as his fingers sought her wet arousal from behind.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers enter her, and her hips rocked backwards, trying to bring them in further.

He spread the wetness along her sensitive flesh as he withdrew them. She was going to complain, but his hand was swiftly replaced by the tip of his cock.

He eased into her tight channel slowly and she bit her lip to stop herself from cursing loudly. This position left her feeling nicely full, and she loved that his hand could roam her body freely.

"God, Chloe, you feel so good."

She reached her arm behind her and cupped his face as he pressed kisses along her neck. "You too."

She rolled her hips backwards, meeting his first thrust; both of them groaned at the pleasant sensations. His cock was able to hit that delicious spot inside her that Jimmy had always failed to find, and she wanted more.

Between them, they found a comfortable rhythm. The only sound in the room was their increased breathing and the sound of flesh on flesh.

Chloe's mind was clouded over with the pleasure she was feeling. Oliver was everything she hoped for, not only in a man, but in a lover, too. He was attentive and thorough, making sure to explore her body as much as he could while thrusting firmly into her from behind.

Oliver's hand moved from the breast it was currently squeezing to between her legs. His talented fingers quickly found what they were searching for, and Chloe could no longer keep quiet. Her approaching orgasm had been given an added boost by the extra stimulation.

"Faster, please!"

"Are you gonna…"

"Yes! Just-"

She wasn't sure she could have answered even if she had wanted to. Oliver picked up the pace as he continued to work at her clit. It wasn't going to take much more. Her pussy was wildly fluttering with every stroke of his cock.

"Ollie! Yes!" Three more thrusts and she came so loudly she was sure the whole house would hear. Her internal muscles clenched viciously around him, drawing him into his own orgasm shortly after.

"That was…wow," he mumbled against her skin.

"Oh yeah." All handle on the English language was temporarily lost. She had just experienced the best sex of her life with a man she loved.

Life was great.

* * *

Chloe woke to the feel of the late afternoon sun warming her skin. Judging by the height of the sun it was obvious that she and Oliver had spent most of the day enjoying each other before succumbing to sleep.

The warm arm draped over her and the soft snoring from behind her made her smile. It was nice, and if it wasn't for the sticky feeling between her thighs and the rumbling in her stomach, she could have easily lay there until he awoke.

Carefully lifting his arm she slipped from the sheets, happy that he clung to her pillow instead. She made her way quickly and quietly towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She was glad he hadn't woken. He needed his sleep; the last few days had taken their toll on him, too.

After a short shower, she quickly dressed into her jeans and a shirt, before quietly leaving the room. Oliver was still completely out of it, and she felt guilty over being the main cause behind it. Chloe knew that not all of the exhaustion was from sex. There had been a heaviness surrounding him lately, but at least last night she had seen some of it lift.

She carefully manoeuvred herself downstairs, grateful that her knee seemed to be feeling a lot better than the day before, and headed towards the kitchen.

While waiting for her coffee to brew, Chloe happily ate her way through two pastries she presumed had been left over from the breakfast she never came down for. It was a true sign of friendship that Bart hadn't consumed them before running out the door.

With a full stomach and the aroma of fresh coffee surrounding her, she felt something that she hadn't for a long while. She felt happy. Content.

She allowed herself to grin widely as she stirred the sugar into her drink. Oliver was the main cause of her happy glow, but she knew that he was just the cherry on top. Her career was finally flourishing, and never in a million years would she have thought that she would feel so at home with this crazy bunch of guys.

She had everything she wanted.

The home phone ringing snapped her from her happy daydreams. She snatched the phone from its cradle before it could disturb Oliver.

"Queen residence," she answered merrily.

"Hello, could I please speak with a Miss Chloe Sullivan? I've been told I can reach her on this number temporarily."

She frowned at the unfamiliar voice. Only her editor and her mother's hospital had this number.

"This is Chloe."

There was a small, relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

"Miss Sullivan, my name is Doctor Lowo. Your mother is currently under my care."

"My mom? Is everything okay?" Her heart began to beat rapidly. The hospital had never called her at home before.

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this, but your mother's condition has deteriorated rapidly in the last two hours. We believe she has had a major stroke."

"But…but she's going to be okay. Right? You're taking her to a stroke unit, or something?" She could feel tears forming and a wave of nausea as she waited for his response. She knew what his words would be, but she still needed to cling to hope.

"I'm afraid her condition is beyond anything we can treat. Miss Sullivan, I am so sorry to tell you this over the phone, but I'm calling to give you the opportunity to be by her side before she passes."

"I'm on my way."

Chloe dropped the phone into its cradle and tried to remember how to breathe.

Her mom was going to die.

That thought had the tears flowing freely, and the ache in her chest intensified.

It shouldn't be happening. Her mom had been doing so well, and life was good again.

She had so much to tell that woman lying in her hospital bed, and now she would never have the opportunity. There would never be a chance for the doctors to find a cure; her mother would never be able to wrap her arms around her and call her a 'little cub reporter'.

As the tears continued to fall she pushed herself from the kitchen stool and towards the front door. She grabbed her purse and Ollie's car keys. Her physical injuries didn't seem to hurt as much anymore.

* * *

Doctor Lowo hung up the phone and tried to keep his shaking to a minimum. There was a time when he believed he had nerves of steel, hardened by years of every horror his profession could throw his way. However, thirty years' worth of experience could never ready a man to lie to a woman while an arrow was pointed at his head.

"I love small, private hospitals. So much more quiet. Intimate." Merlyn spoke as he shoved the good doctor to the floor next to the rest of his staff. They were still bound and gagged, whimpering with fear.

Doctor Lowe winced as he was forced to sit directly next to the body of a security guard, the arrow still proudly sticking out from the centre of his chest.

Merlyn dragged one of the nurses to her feet and removed her gag.

"Now, when the lovely Miss Sullivan arrives, you are to lead her directly into her mother's room. Once she is inside, you will lock it," he cut the zip tie from her wrists before forcing her chin upwards, with a painful grip, to look at him. "If you fail, not only will you and your colleagues die, but I will find your family and take their lives one by one. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded slightly. "Yes, I will do it."


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver had awoken to cold sheets and an empty bed, and it had been a disappointment. He wasn't usually a cuddling sort of man, but after having Chloe in his arms for a day, it was something he was fast becoming used to.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he rolled out of bed and found his pants.

"Chloe? Are you in the shower?"

At the lack of response, he padded out of the room, stretching his arms as he walked. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit him as he closed the door behind him.

He smiled at the gentle reminder of her presence. If she wasn't huddled over her laptop, her place by the coffee machine could always be guaranteed.

He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see her contented like a cat and inhaling the aroma of her favourite brew. Instead, all that greeted him was a hot, half empty mug.

"Chloe?"

Hide and seek may have been fun as a child, but as an adult, his patience for the game was near non-existent.

He searched her usual places while calling her name. The study, the living room, the pool – all were empty. It was only as he passed the front door that he noticed her purse and crutch were missing.

Picking his cell up from the now empty table, he dialled her number. He could feel the anger starting to build. After everything that had happened between them, she was still willing to be reckless, regardless of the consequences.

She answered on the third ring.

"Where are you?"

"_Oliver…I'm sorry...I should have let you know, but I just had to go. I panicked."_

Her voice was thick with emotion, and he could tell that she was crying.

"Chloe, what's happened?"

"_It's my mom…she's dying, Ollie. The doctor said she's had a stroke…She could pass any moment now."_

He felt some of the anger fade as he imagined what Chloe was feeling, but it didn't stop the apprehension of her being so far from his watchful eye.

"Pull over, I'll come get you."

"_I can't Ollie, I'm almost there…She needs me."_

"I'm coming to you. It's not safe. King is out there, and there's a good chance he's already found you."

"_She's my mom, I couldn't leave her to die alone…I promise I'll head straight into the building and wait with my mom until you arrive. There's security present…I'll be fine."_

"I'm leaving now." Oliver hung up the phone, feeling the anger return. A hospital security team would be as much use as a couple of girl scouts on patrol with a plastic baton.

He kicked the table in frustration, sending the piece of furniture crashing into the wall.

Part of what made him love Chloe so much was her ability to be there for the people she loved. She was a good friend and a great daughter. He just hoped that it didn't get her killed.

* * *

Chloe pulled up in front of the hospital's entrance, not really caring that she might return to find that the car had been towed away. She ran through the glass doors, and down the corridors that led to her mother's wing.

As she pushed through the double doors she felt a change in the atmosphere. It was as if someone had told the ward to be silent and still.

She shouldn't have been surprised. This kind of ward rarely saw unexpected death, and the staff had come to know her mother well. Maybe a sombre feel was to be expected.

"Uh…Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe spotted the nurse emerging from around the nurse's station. She walked towards her quickly, wondering if the nurse would be offended that she couldn't remember her name.

"My mom…is she..?"

The woman's eyes shifted to the side, and she put a hand on Chloe's back, gently guiding her. "Let me take you to her now. The doctor will be in to see you shortly."

"Thank you."

As she reached the closed door to her mother's room, Chloe tried to mentally brace herself.

She had no idea what she would see on the other side of the door.

She had been too young to remember Lois' mom passing. This was the first time that she had ever had to deal with the death of a family member on her own.

Opening the door, she bravely stepped forward and walked towards her mother's bedside.

"Mom?"

Chloe sat down at the chair positioned next to the bed. What she saw shocked her.

Her mother was wide awake and staring directly at her.

"Mom?"

She took her mother's hand and gripped it tightly. There was nothing wrong with her; she looked just as healthy as she had on her last visit.

There had to have been some kind of mistake. Maybe another family should have received that call instead, and a file was misplaced?

She was about to stand up and tell the nurses there had been a mistake when she felt the strangest sensation. Her mother's fingers were slowly moving over her hand.

Chloe watched, mesmerised, as her mother made the first voluntary physical movement she had in months. She watched as Moira's fingers progressed to her wrist, right up to her watch.

For once, she didn't have any words. Maybe she hadn't seen things last time. Maybe her mother really was improving.

Tears began to flow again, this time from happiness. Looking into her mother's face, she could see now that her mother's eyes were focused on hers.

Smiling, Chloe shouted for the nurse. Death was the furthest thing from her mother's condition right now.

As she continued to call out, she failed to see the glow emanating from her mother's hand.

The emotional roller coaster she had been riding seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered apart from the soft voice, familiar in her head.

_Get out. Protect yourself. He is coming for you._

Chloe allowed her crutch to clatter to the floor.

She stood up, picked up the heavy chair she had been sitting on, and threw it at the re-enforced glass window.

Her body screamed in pain, but her mind overruled it. There were priorities, and survival came first.

The window remained almost completely intact and there was only one other exit from the room – the door. Somehow she knew that it was already locked, ready for him to arrive.

She drew the curtains in the room before walking back to her purse. She picked it up and removed the handgun from inside, then stood in the middle of the room and aimed at the door.

* * *

Oliver kicked up the dirt from the hospital lawn as he skidded to a stop.

He had left Oliver Queen behind at the mansion. Tonight, the Green Arrow was here to escort Chloe home, kicking and screaming if he had to.

Using his glasses he zoomed onto the building, searching for any sign Merlyn had found her. Through the windows he saw the archer's tall, dark figure walking confidently through the hall of Moira's ward.

Oliver looked at the window of the room belonging to Chloe's mother, and saw that someone had attempted to smash through it – from the inside. All of the curtains in the room were drawn.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, he ran towards the nearest open window.

* * *

Merlyn walked confidently through the ward, smiling. The nurses and doctor were still cowering, tied and gagged, in the treatment room where he had left them. Their fear added to his adrenaline, enhancing his excitement. He was moments away from victory. His only regret would be not having the Green Arrow present to witness it.

Grinning, he stood before Moira Sullivan's door. He gently unlocked the door before standing back and readying his weapon.

Merlyn swiftly kicked the door, splintering part of the door frame. The sight he saw was not one he expected.

He barely had time to dive into the hallway before two shots were fired where his head would have been. All this time he had been underestimating the Green Arrow, when perhaps it was Miss Sullivan herself he should have expected more from.

His mind was whirring as he picked up his bow and tried to recover his thoughts.

Chloe frowned as Merlyn dived out of the way.

_Get out. Protect yourself. He is coming for you._

The words repeated in her mind, over and over. If she wanted to be safe, Merlyn would have to die if he stood in her way.

Double checking that the gun was in working order, she entered the hallway, pointing her weapon in the direction Merlyn had fled in.

He was there waiting for her – she was in his sights as much as he was in hers. They both fired at the same time, hoping their shots would be the first to make contact.

Merlyn's arrow was about to make contact when it was knocked from the air, a green smoke arrow crossing its path, while emitting its obstructing cloud.

Her vision was quickly impaired, and Chloe was unable to see if her shot had landed. She could only hear the coughing from her would-be assassin.

She began to walk in the direction of the noise when she felt a strong arm grab her around her waist.

_Get out. Protect yourself. He is coming for you._

She was about to turn and counteract the hold when she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"It's me. We have to go – now!"

_Get out. Protect yourself._

Oliver. He would keep her safe, he would protect her.

She allowed herself to be guided to an open window by the sluice; she was half way out of the window when she heard a cry of frustration from behind her.

"You can't hide her forever Arrow!"

She saw Oliver fire a shot into the smoke filled room, but was unable to see if it hit its mark as she was firmly pushed from the window, and out into the cool evening.

She was quickly followed by Oliver, who grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run. He didn't let her slow down until they reached his bike.

Once she was by the vehicle. she felt a cloud lift from her mind. She'd felt this strange sensation before, and her mother had been involved that time too.

It didn't take a genius to know her mom had used her meteor powers again.

"What were you thinking, Chloe? You can't leave the house like that without telling me!"

The angry outburst pulled Chloe from her thoughts, and she accepted the helmet that was thrust into her hands.

"I thought my mother was dying. Surely you can understand that!"

"No, I can't! Not when your life is at risk." Even with the hood and glasses in place, she could see the anger in his face.

"I know your rules are there to keep me safe, but I have a life, and there are people in it that I love. I can't shut everything out and hide away like you want me to!"

"It's only for a couple more days, you know that."

"And that's another thing! How can you be so precise? You're not telling me the whole story."

He sighed with defeat. "Chloe…"

She swung her leg over the bike and fastened on her helmet. "No. I'm done with waiting. If you're not going to tell me what you're hiding, then I will find out for myself."

"I just want you safe. You know that, right?"

It was Chloe's turn to sigh. She felt tired and emotionally drained. It had turned out to be a real day from hell.

She just wanted to tell him to take her home, so she could sleep the rest of the week away. So Chloe wasn't sure why her mouth decided to say different.

"You know, to me it seems like you and Merlyn are treating my safety like a contest."

Oliver's silence was deafening, and he said nothing as he got onto the bike and turned on the engine.

* * *

Merlyn had been trying to line up a shot when he overheard the conversation.

Miss Sullivan was close to the truth in her assumptions. Her knowledge of the wager was a deal-breaker. A close assumption was good enough for him.

* * *

Later that night, the silent alarm was triggered at the Queen mansion.

Oliver opened the front door, his crossbow close to hand.

There was no one within sight; only a note stuck to the door by a single black arrow. The words scrawled in black ink made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

_All bets are off…_


	25. Chapter 25

After returning from the hospital, Chloe hadn't spoken a word to Oliver. Instead, she had shut herself away in her room, and polished her finished article. Working helped to divert her attention from the hurt she was feeling.

Everything had been going so well, but the lack of denial from Oliver had her convinced that she had been right in her assumptions. He was hiding something from her - so much for basing their relationship on honesty.

She had really wanted to believe that they had the real thing, that they could make things work. The last thing she had wanted was for Clark to look right.

Chloe glanced at the clock on her computer. It was still early in the morning, and the silence of the mansion reflected that. None of the boys would be up before five-thirty at the earliest.

She needed to know that she was paranoid, and that Oliver had been honest from the beginning. For once in her life, she wished to be proved wrong, and there was only one way she could achieve that in a house full of heroes.

Getting up from her desk, she quietly left her bedroom and headed down towards the hidden meeting room. She would happily confess and beg their forgiveness afterwards, but she was an investigative reporter, and that meant using all resources available to you to find out the truth. It wasn't as if she hadn't warned him already. She just didn't want to be made a fool of again.

After letting herself into the room, she headed towards Victor's small equipment library. Thanks to his near anal obsession with cataloguing, finding the bugging devices was easy. Their simplicity made hiding them easy too. Queen Industries was set to make millions once these babies went into mass production.

Chloe had decided to position the listening devices in this room only. If Oliver knew something about Merlyn, there was a good chance that the guys knew to. They were helping to protect her; there is no way that Oliver would compromise their safety by withholding the facts.

If she didn't hear anything over the next two days, she would pack up the equipment and make her apologies.

With the last one in place, and the connection up and running, Chloe slowly made her way to the kitchen. One positive that seemed to remain from the previous day was that she wasn't in as much pain as before. Walking still hurt, but she didn't feel the need to grab every available surface nearby to take the pressure off.

Another reminder that she was the first person moving around was very clear. She had to prepare the coffee machine for the first brew of the morning, something she normally didn't have to do. One of the guys normally had the freshly ground beans waiting for her; just needing her to hit the magic button to produce her one weakness. She had become accustomed to being spoiled by her friends. It would be something she would miss when she finally returned home.

* * *

"Good morning."

He watched as she avoided eye contact with him as she returned the greeting.

She got down from her stool, looking like she was going to walk from the room. He reached out towards her and gently grasped her free hand.

"Please, Chloe, just…listen to what I have to say."

She made no attempt to leave; instead she stood there looking up at him with a mildly surprised look on her face. "Okay."

"I want to apologise for what I said last night. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, and I should have known that you needed to see your mum. I was scared of losing you," he gripped her hand a little tighter, hoping that she understood. "I took my fear out on you, and it was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Ollie…I'm not angry about that. You know that I understand, and that in hindsight, my actions were rash. I would have felt the same way. I just can't shake the feeling that you are hiding something from me, and my instincts have never let me down yet."

"I'm not hiding anything from you." The lie was bitter on his tongue, and the regret at being unable to tell her the truth was hurting him more each day.

He regretted not telling her before, but he knew that given the chance again, he would make the same decisions. The truth was that he could find a way to survive the dissolution of their relationship, but there would be no recovering from her death.

Merlyn had posted that note on his door for a reason. He knew that his identity was still intact; otherwise his enemy would have exploited it by now.

The real intention had been to invoke a sense of distrust in Chloe, between her and the Green Arrow. That note would have confirmed any suspicion she had had over the existence of his secret. Merlyn wouldn't have known just how deep the consequences would have run for him personally.

His fears were the only thing preventing him from telling her the truth now. Two parts of him continued their struggle. Oliver wanted to be honest with his girlfriend, just as he promised he always would. Green Arrow wanted to do whatever it took to keep her safe and away from Merlyn.

One thing was certain; he was too close to the situation to make an impartial decision. With Chloe, there was no way he could keep his heart separate from his head. He couldn't be trusted to make the decision to tell her the whole truth on his own. He needed to hear what the team felt was the right thing to do before trying to come clean.

"Ollie?"

"Huh?"

"You were off in your own little world there for a while."

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep much last night." At least that much was the truth.

"I just said that I was going to call the hospital before heading back to bed. I didn't sleep that well, either. Sounds like we could both do with a post-sleep nap."

He smirked, "Yeah, sounds good."

She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay."

As he watched her walk away, he swore to himself that he was going to make it up to her.

* * *

After ending the call, Chloe lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to organise her thoughts.

She had called the hospital and spoke to the new consultant in charge of her mother's wing. Her mom's responsive state remained as Chloe found her the previous night. She was no longer catatonic and was able to move her fingers. As of yet, there were no other signs of improvement, but the doctor had assured her that they were investigating the cause of the sudden improvement.

Chloe had a theory of her own. Moira's condition had been stable until her own move to Star City. Maybe it was possible that Chloe's own ability was slowly pulling her mother from her coma. Every time Chloe thought she had seen or felt something, it was directly after touching her.

Once she was no longer feeling that target on her back, she would go back to the hospital, and try actively healing her mother. It sounded so simple; she wondered why she had never thought of it before.

Images of fully healing her mother floated through her mind as she drifted to sleep.

It was a few hours later that a continuous beeping woke her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that her computer was alerting her to movement on the surveillance equipment. Sliding from the bed, she made her way to the desk and put in her ear piece.

* * *

"I tagged the guy about half a mile from the house. He didn't even know I was there," Bart boasted as he opened a bag of chips.

AC walked past him as he paced the floor. "Why would he stick that note to the door? Everything this guy does is for a purpose. If he was calling an end to your bet, why would he bother telling you? He would lose his advantage."

"Yesterday was day twelve. He's become desperate. Two more days and he would have had to admit defeat, so he tried to find something to void the deal. The note was for Chloe's benefit, not ours. He wants her scared and unsure. People make mistakes when emotions are running high – just look what happened with her mom."

Victor sat nursing his coffee before looking at Ollie. "I'm can't believe he has found something to legitimately void it. We've all been so careful."

Oliver was standing by the window, watching the fading light of the day. He turned back to his team.

"It wouldn't take much; a conversation twisted to his benefit, an article of clothing that looked like a costume. He wants Chloe dead, but more than that he wants to preserve his deadly reputation. She's more than just a loose end for him now; she's a chink in his ego."

Bart threw his empty packet onto the chair next to him. "If you were that sure he'd find a way out of it, why didn't you just tell Chloe from the start?"

"I couldn't take the chance." He ran his hand over his face, remembering the night he had spent with her. "I did try to tell her once, but she fell asleep and didn't hear a word of it. I took it as a sign to keep quiet for the moment."

"It's a sign alright," Bart chipped in "It's a sign that Chloe scares you."

AC threw a pillow at his teammate's head. "Cut it out."

Bart held his arms out in defence. "Dude, I'm serious. He's got a reason to fear her. If she ever finds out about this, he's a dead man."

"That's why I'd rather tell her before she finds out. I know it's not going to go down well, but she deserves my honesty."

"After Merlyn's little love note, she needs to know sooner rather than later," AC said, finally stopping his pacing.

Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you guys are happy with me telling her outright?"

Victor turned his full attention to him. Oliver could see the seriousness in his friends face. "She should have known from the beginning."

He couldn't reply. Victor was right.

He had broken the rules from the start by involving the team. There had been no real excuse for keeping her in the dark, aside from his own selfish reasons. Keeping the secret from Chloe had only prevented her from getting actively involved and trying to save the day on her own.

Anyone else, and he may have done things differently. It wasn't about not trusting her; it was about him having no control over the situation.

"I can't go back now. I can only let her know now and just hope she forgives me."

"So what do we do about Merlyn now? We have his location thanks to Bart." AC asked.

"You guys head out to the location and scout it out. If you have an opportunity to take him down, do it. I'm going to stay here and keep watch over Chloe."

"Sounds good to me," Bart said jumping up "The guy won't know what hit him."

* * *

She had called for a cab five minutes ago.

"_I couldn't take the chance."_

The final words she had heard replayed through her mind. She had heard more than enough to confirm her suspicions and the earpiece was now lying discarded on the bed.

Chloe fought back the tears as she looked around the room that had begun to feel like her own. The place that had been specifically decorated with her in mind seemed cold and empty. All of her belongings and personal touches now lay within her packed bags.

She felt like a fool for believing Oliver. She had honestly believed that they had something honest, and based on mutual respect. Now after hearing his conversation with the guys, it was easy to realise that he had only showed her so much interest to keep her close.

He had found the perfect way of keeping her near; using her vulnerabilities to his advantage. It worked. He had kept her close enough to keep an eye on both her and Merlyn's movements.

All to win a challenge.

Her life had already felt like one big competition; she was more than tired of games.

As her thoughts spiralled the ache in her chest grew. Chloe put a hand there, hoping to push the pain away, but the pain only lingered. The betrayal she felt made her realise just how deeply she had fallen in love with Oliver.

She felt ashamed of loving so easily. She was making the same mistakes over and over again, regardless of the city she lived in. With Oliver she had felt hope, and had really felt like there would be a future together.

It was now that she had to make her stand, to learn from her past mistakes. Once Merlyn was out of the picture, she would revert back to her original plan, and stay far away from the 'heroes' of the world. It would be hard to isolate herself again, but it would be the cleanest break. Her heart would never recover from this, but she needed Oliver out of her life before the bitterness swallowed her whole.

Her laptop was the final thing to be packed, safely alongside the surveillance equipment she was 'borrowing'. She intended on using the tracking system Victor had developed to locate Merlyn herself, and make a deal of her own.

It was time that she played a part in getting herself out of the trouble she was in. She had made this mess, so it was down to her to clean it up.

Chloe had come to realise over the years that the only person she could ever really rely on was herself.

It was with that final thought that she finally broke down and sobbed into her hands. There was never going to be a happy ending for her.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: All comments and reviews are appreciated. They are my addiction, so please feed it!

A big thank you to selene2 for my fab banner and to aleishapotter for being my beta on this chapter.

Oliver stood in front of Chloe's door trying not to let his apprehension deter him from his plan.

As the team had left to tackle Merlyn he had suited up just in case things turned sour that night. He would have been able to tackle any intruders regardless, but his leathers had always improved his confidence in the face of danger before.

Now standing here with the prospect of facing a tiny whirlwind in the next room, he felt like his trusted confidence booster was lacking.

He shook his head.

This was Chloe. After explaining everything to her, he was sure that she would be pissed, but understand. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door and waited for a reply.

And waited.

"Chloe? It's me."

Again, only silence met his response.

The same gut curling pain he felt whenever she was in danger reappeared. After speaking to her this morning, he assumed that they were okay. There was no reason for her to be ignoring him. "Let me in, Chloe."

There was the soft sound of movement from behind the door, but still no response. "Fine, I'm going to break the door down."

He backed up two steps, ready to kick the locked door when he heard the soft click of the lock, and the door opened.

Chloe stood there facing him. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes were red and puffy; but there was no sadness there. Only anger.

The sight of her so upset pained him, but not as much as seeing the laptop bag slung over her shoulder and her small case in her hand. He could only stare at her, his body felt cold with the realisation of what she was doing.

Without speaking she limped past him and headed for the stairs.

He seemed to recover his motor functions and followed behind her. "What's going on?"

She didn't turn around, just responded as she gingerly made her way down the staircase. "I'm going home."

"I thought we talked about this; that we had come to an agreement."

"And I thought you had promised that you would be honest with me; Disappointment for everyone!"

He hurried past her so he could look at her face-to-face, determined to have her finally hear him out.

"Chloe, I -"

"I'm not interested, Oliver; I know all about it. I found out about your little bet, and I refuse to be treated like a trophy in your sick little game."

It felt like a punch to the stomach. This was the one way that he hadn't wanted her to find out – through her own investigating and in reality, without all of the facts.

"I tried to tell you a few times. The one time I actually managed to explain everything, you had fallen asleep."

He saw her jaw clench and her eyes harden. Bart was right – Chloe was scary when angry.

"How awful for you; Two weeks and not being able to find a single moment to tell the truth to the person you were supposedly with. I do not need your excuses."

She tried to continue her descent but Oliver refused to move from his position.

His voice rose with his frustration. "It's not an excuse, I know that, but I just wanted to keep you safe! That was my priority!"

"Keep me safe? If you were that concerned for my well-being, why agree to a challenge set by an arrow toting maniac?"

"I had no choice. He would never have stopped hunting you unless I agreed. If I kept him from you for fourteen days, he agreed to leave you alone and stay out of Star City for good."

She took a breath. To Oliver it seemed as if she were trying to brace herself. "And after two weeks, were you planning on telling me?"

"I was going to tell you today. That's why I knocked on your door." He held onto her arms as he tried to maintain eye contact with her. "I don't want anything to come between us. You; us…it's important to me."

Chloe's posture seemed to soften momentarily, before she shook her head and shrugged his hands from their grip.

"Stop it. You're not going to charm me into staying close to you. I'm not falling for it again."

"That's what you think I've been doing?" It felt as if his heart actually hurt with disappointment at her words, "I thought you knew me better than that."

She looked away from him, a bitter smirk on her face as she seemed to listen to her own thoughts. "I had a plan, you know. When I moved here I had things set straight in my mind about the kind of person that I wanted to be, and what I needed to let go. I shouldn't have let myself believe any different."

"Don't you dare do this! Do _not_ disregard what we have just because you are angry with me."

"With everything that's happened; with the circumstances surrounding us – what else am I supposed to think!"

"That I've fallen in love with you, and that my timing clearly sucks!"

He had finally said the words, and he could see that they had had an effect on her. Her eyes dropped to the floor and he could see her fingers clenching.

"I just wanted honesty, and you knew that." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "It feels as if you manipulated me into falling for you as a trick to keep me safe, and now I don't know what to believe anymore."

He took her hands, kissing them briefly and hoping that she was starting to hear him. "I love you – believe that."

"I'm not sure what's real and what's not anymore." She finally looked up to look at him, her eyes holding tears that were yet to fall. "I need to go and clear my head."

He loved her – he had finally said the words out loud. The last thing he wanted was for her to walk out of his life, because he was sure that if he let her go, that would be the last time he would see her for a long while.

"You can't leave, Chloe. If anything, you know what's at stake now."

"I'm not a complete fool, Oliver; I have a plan of my own. If you can't stop him, then I will."

A flash of anger swept through him at the thought of her putting herself in danger again, and all through a lack of faith in him. It was stupid, and she knew better. "Hopefully, in a couple of hours, you won't feel the need to save yourself. The guys are closing in on him as we speak,"

She said nothing; she just stood there looking into his face for any sign of dishonesty.

"Just give me until the end of the day. If we don't have him then I'll take you home and we'll do things your way."

He could see the internal debate playing across her features. Anger and pride were the only reasons for her to walk through the door, and out of his life at this moment. Oliver tried not to hold his breath as he waited for her to come to realise that.

While he waited for her decision, a beep in his ear notified him of an incoming communication. He touched his earpiece to activate it.

"Arrow, online."

"_He located the device. It was on a courier's bike_!" Victor's voice was rushed.

"Get back here now. He'll use this to his advantage, and probably try for her while there's a chance she's not as protected. He knows that with all bets off that we would all be coming for him."

Chloe's head snapped to attention at his words.

"_We're on our way."_

The communicator cut out, and Oliver turned off the ear piece.

"He's coming for me?" Her words were soft, and she suddenly seemed so much smaller.

"Yes," The light soft the mansion flickered repeatedly before cutting out completely. "and I think he's already here."

He put his glasses on, grateful for their night vision. He then took Chloe's bag from her hand and cast it aside, before sweeping her up in his arms and running down the stairs towards the panic room.

"What's with the lights?"

Fear seemed to have calmed her earlier anger, and the lack of argument gave him hope that at least on some level she still trusted him. It might not be with her heart, but trusting him with her life was a good start.

"Victor's perimeter sensors have been tripped. It's part of the program to give us warning and make you harder to find."

They were by the panic room in record time, and he swept her through the open door.

"Under no circumstances do you open this door."

He could see her open her mouth ready to protest, so he quickly hit the lock for the door to close shut. He just needed to know she was safe. If they both survived then she could yell all she wanted.

* * *

Chloe screeched in frustration as the door closed on her, the metal receiving her anger instead of the leather clad hero.

Turning back into the room that she was quickly becoming familiar with, she made her way to the monitors and switched on every piece of equipment in the room. Screens flickered to life and drawers unlocked.

Reaching into the dearest draw she picked out an ear piece similar to the one Oliver was using that night. The computer system in the room told he that it was connected to the team's frequencies. After tapping away at the keys she patched into Oliver.

Up on the monitor she could see him sneaking out of an upstairs window, before firing a line up to the roof and ascending.

Chloe had no idea the mansion's security cameras had this much coverage. She could see every inch of the grounds and everywhere inside the house, accept for the bedrooms. The fact that even the pool was under observation made her cringe, and she desperately hoped that the cameras were only activated during security breaches.

She scanned the screens for movement, and saw Oliver make a safe landing.

She saw a fox run across the front lawn, bold as brass.

She also saw the roof from a different angle, and a rush of movement before the camera died.

"Arrow! He's on the roof!" She yelled into the earpiece.

Chloe watched as Oliver crept quickly across the roof, without the slightest flicker showing that he had heard her.

"Arrow! Do you copy?"

The lack of response had her bringing up the communications array. The signal from her comm was unable to leave the room; jammed by the structure of the panic room. If they all got out of this, she and Victor would be having words.

She threw the useless piece of technology across the small room and watched as Oliver placed himself in harm's way.

* * *

This had to have been the only time Oliver's mind was completely focused on the task at hand. Chloe was safe, and he was confident that she would stay put. Without the chance of her being in the line of fire, he was confident he would finally bring Merlyn down.

Ducking behind a chimney, he looked at the other brick structure on the opposite side of the roof. Using his glasses, he was able to zoom and focus on the object. There at the edge saw a sliver of metal that was not supposed to be there.

His heart sped with adrenaline – he had found him first.

He quickly lined up his shot, and fired an arrow at the small part of Merlyn's jetpack on show. The canister gave a satisfying hiss as it was pierced, and gas flooded the roof. It obstructed his view, but he remained in place, waiting for Merlyn to make his move.

Oliver watched as the jetpack was swiftly hurled to the ground below.

"Impressive! But it will take more than that to put us on a level footing!" Merlyn happily shouted, now completely hidden by brickwork and the dissipating gas.

Oliver held his tongue, not wanting to give away his position, and strained his eyes, trying to find another shot. He waited until the canister gas had almost completely cleared before making his next move. He pulled an arrow loaded with a sedative gas and fired it towards Merlyn's location.

Seconds after the shot landed, Merlyn was immediately up and running, before jumping from the building onto the soft ground below.

Upon hearing glass shattering, Oliver chanced a look over the edge. A window on the lower level was shattered, leaving an easy entry into the building.

Too easy.

It was obvious, and that was the reason Merlyn wouldn't enter the building that way. He pulled a small device from his pocket; a small digital version of the mansion was displayed on the screen. A small vibration alerted him that motion detectors were triggered in a bedroom on the top floor – Chloe's room. Filled with confidence at literally having the home advantage, Oliver moved towards the opposite side of the room and descended using a zip line.

* * *

Chloe watched as Merlyn climbed up to her bedroom window. She felt sick at the ease with which he entered the secure room. Even with Oliver in pursuit, he was still hunting her.

She followed his movements from her room; his bow was drawn now and he slowly made for the direction of the staircase she had been standing on only minutes before.

Oliver was entering through the window in his room, as it was set up specifically for him to. Green Arrow walking through the front door every evening might eventually draw attention.

Once he came out of his room they could come to a head again. She wished that there was a way she could talk to him; to warn him that.

She felt sick at the idea of him walking directly into the line of fire. The thought of him taking another arrow in the chest for her made her stomach roll violently.

The feeling of helplessness never sat well with her. She had never been one to sit back and wait to see fate's outcome. The temptation was there to leave the room and provide a distraction. But would she distract Oliver too? Even if she were able to heal him, could she live with being the cause of harm?

She was still angry with him, but she loved him. That's why his betrayal hurt so much. And despite her need to take action, it would always take second place to endangering those she loved.

Thoroughly miserable with her train of thought and lack of action, she looked back towards the monitors.

* * *

Standing on the other side of his bedroom door, Oliver could just sense that Merlyn was nearby. His intuition had never led him astray before, so carefully he opened the door and made his way into the hallway.

He made for the direction for the stairs, knowing that Merlyn would be heading to the lower level. It was only a few days ago that Chloe was injured in the car accident, and Merlyn would know Oliver would have put her on the ground floor. If you needed an injured person moved from a building quickly, you kept them near the exits.

It was safe to assume that Merlyn had done his research, and vaguely knew the layout of his home. His priority would be to check Chloe's room and then to move downstairs, checking each room for her presence.

Oliver just hoped that she would do as he asked and stay put. She was obviously pissed; he hadn't heard a peep from her through the communication link yet. He resisted the urge to check on her knowing that he would only draw attention to either himself or her location.

Slowing as he approached the staircase, Oliver heard soft movement coming from the door of Chloe's room. Thankful for the night vision on his glasses for a second time that evening, he could see Merlyn scoping out the hallway.

They noticed each other at the same time, and their instincts kicked in before they could think. Both drew arrows and simultaneously shot in the other's direction. Merlyn's shot grazed Oliver's upper arm, while Oliver's knocked his adversary's bow from his hands.

Recovering quickly, Oliver fired a tazer arrow as Merlyn swept his bow from the floor, and dived –tumbling down the staircase.

Running to the stairs, Oliver set up another shot; Merlyn already recovering and returning one of his own. Ducking down just in time, the he felt the air move past his cheek. Luck was on his side tonight.

Merlyn was on the move again, limping down the hall. Ollie sprang to his feet before jumping over the rail to the lower ground, watching Merlyn fire another shot. Ollie would see it would pass him wide before it was even fired. The man's arm had been injured. There was a sense of satisfaction in knowing the man who had caused so much pain was finally feeling some of his own.

Oliver fired an arrow and yet again disarmed the man before him. The force of the shot caused Merlyn to stumble to the floor, and he forced back a grin. Without hesitation, he drew again, taking his time.

Merlyn turned on his back to look up to see the arrow pointed to his chest. A bitter grin formed as he looked up to Oliver's disguised face.

"Do it! Because I swear, if I leave here alive, she will never be safe."

"Once the police have you in custody, you will be gone from our lives for a very long time. You'll be lucky if the justice system allows you to live."

Merlyn smiled. "It's a long time between a police cell and a lethal injection. I can get to her, and you know it."

Oliver drew the string back further. He believed the man. Merlyn might be crazy, but his eyes were deadly serious. If he had nothing left to lose, he would try for Chloe again, and he might not be there to save her the next time.

His mind was racing. After all of this, there was still no guarantee that she would be safe until Merlyn was dead.

His arm began to ache with holding the position for so long. Merlyn showed his surprise as Oliver reluctantly lowered his bow and grabbed his crossbow instead.

The tazer arrow hit Merlyn square in the chest, knocking him unconscious upon impact.

* * *

Chloe had left the safety of the panic room the second she saw Merlyn fire the shot that hit Oliver's arm. She limped all the way to the entrance hall in time to see the Green Arrow binding Merlyn's hands and feet together.

With her momentum carrying her, she threw her arms around Oliver's neck. As his arms encircled her waist tightly, all of her earlier anger was forgotten. She could easily have lost him that night, and their last conversation would have been full of rage and tears.

"Cute. The hero and his damsel in distress." A slurred voice said from the floor.

As if on instinct, Oliver put his body between Chloe and the restrained man on the floor.

"It's a shame it can't last. Your boyfriend here knows that this isn't the end of our fun, Miss Sullivan."

"It is if you want your real identity to remain under wraps, King." Chloe stepped aroun Oliver to stand face to face with her would be assassin, "As much faith as I have in the Green Arrow, Star City's finest leave a lot to be desired. If you were to leave right now, I know that I would never be completely safe."

Merlyn looked up at Oliver and laughed heartily. "At last, a little respect around here; even if it _is_ from the little woman."

"You mistake my intent. You _are _going to leave me and my friends alone."

Chloe pulled a small memory stick from the pocket of her jeans, and tossed it into Merlyn's lap.

"What's this?"

"Your continued stalking inspired me to finish writing. The injuries you gave me allowed me the extra time I needed to thoroughly research my piece."

"Blonde really is your natural colouring if you believe this changes anything."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the playground insult and took a step closer to the man who had made her life a living nightmare for the past two weeks.

"The difference is that it will not be published – except in the event of my death."

She saw the shock register behind Oliver's glasses while Merlyn remained perfectly still.

"Copies of the document you have in your lap are currently held by a number of trusted individuals. They are under orders to have this story distributed to every major media outlet if I die. So you had better pray that my friends and I die as old people, warm in our beds."

"That's if your story were to be believed."

She knew that the story would hold, there was no reason for it not to. "My death would only add to its credibility."

"You're smart, kid."

"So we have a deal?"

"We have an understanding this time, Sullivan." Merlyn turned his attention back to Oliver "Well played, Arrow."

A small beep in Oliver's ear notified him of an incoming transmission. Pressing the device, he opened up the channel, and Victor's voice flooded through his ear.

"_Merlyn set up an ambush. Impulse was injured saving Aquaman's ass, and we've spent the last ten minutes trying to get through to you! What the hell's happened?"_

Oliver looked at back Merlyn. "Just hurry back to my location. I have a package that we need to deliver to the police."

* * *

The guys had arrived shortly, aiding an injured Bart into the mansion. Victor and AC took on the responsibility of handing Merlyn over to the police while Chloe and Oliver had helped Bart patch up his injured leg and get to bed.

After checking that Bart had enough painkillers she followed Oliver to his bedroom with the first aid kit.

She watched him flop onto his bed and throwback his hood. "Your turn now, hero."

"I can do it. You should be resting that leg of yours."

Ignoring his words she unzipped the large pack next to him on the mattress. "If you won't let me heal it, then this is the compromise."

She pulled off his armbands before poring sterile water on some gauze to clean the wound.

"I'm surprised you're still here. You're safe now, there's no reason to stay." His voice was soft, almost cautious.

She concentrated on cleaning his arm, using the task to focus and keep her emotions in check. "Well, maybe things aren't as black and white as I imagined."

"The only reason I took the challenge was because he was willing to leave you alone if I beat him. A condition of our agreement was that you didn't know about it. I didn't want to keep things from you, I just wanted you safe."

"I know," She sighed and picked up a fresh piece of gauze. "And I think I overreacted. That's not to say you're completely forgiven, though."

She caught the hint of a smile on his lips before she put the bandage over his wound. "So I'm on the road to forgiveness?"

"The way I see it, neither of us have been in a relationship where there has never had to be secrets. We're both used to hiding so much that it's going to be a struggle to be open."

"Going to?"

She taped up his bandage and sat back to admire her handiwork.

"I'd like to work on my issues, and…on us. If you're still interested, that is. I'd understand if my drama queen act would put you off." She replied.

In reply he merely smiled and pulled her onto his lap, and into a tight hug. It wasn't long before she felt herself relax; glad to be close to him again.

"Can we just forget that the last two weeks ever happened?"

"How do you feel about a fresh start? Do things the way they should have happened, without the death threats."

"You mean spending time together without car accidents or near fatal shootings?"

"Sure. How about we start with a date?"

She felt him start to play with her hair as she looked up into his eyes. "A date?"

"Yeah, a real date. One where we can actually leave the house." Looking back at her, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "I want to set any doubts you have to rest."

"Oliver, you don't-"

"I want to."

His face was so honest and open; there was no way that she could have refused him. If this was really going to be a fresh start then his suggestion was a good one, and they could only benefit from more time together.

She smiled warmly up at him. "Okay, it's a date."

His smile widened and he kissed her lips softly, and the warm, happy glow she had been experiencing over the last few days returned.

Oliver wasn't Jimmy, or Clark; she just had to have the faith in him that he deserved. And from what she was feeling right now, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
